My Other Half
by bluemoon255
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad expecting a normal small town life. She soon realizes that she is mate to a vampire and her destiny lies in the vampire world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyers does.

* * *

A warm breeze blew gently against my face as I walked off the plane towards the terminal. Charlie, my dad was waiting for me. He was the chief of police at the Forks police department.

I hadn't seen him in years. When I was younger, I used to spend my summer vacation with him in Forks. As I grew bigger my visit became shorter and eventually stopped. But when my mom remarried, staying with Charlie was the only thing I could come up with to make my mom travel with her new husband.

Phil was a minor baseball player and moved around a lot. My mom wanted to go with him but could not because of me. So I decide to exile myself to the sunless little town, Forks.

The ride to my new house was quite. Charlie was not much into conversations. He was a man of few words.

I was enjoying the feel of cool air on my face when a new sensation erupted inside me. I felt energized as if an invisible force had entered my body. I shook my head to get rid of whatever trick that my mind was playing on me but the feeling remained unaffected.

"Are you ok, Bella?"

"Yeah I am fine, just enjoying the weather." I said even though I didn't feel ok.

Charlie stared at me for a few seconds before moving his eyes to the road.

I couldn't stop the feeling of energy spreading through my entire body. Maybe I was just imagining things due to my lack of sleep.

I had been having weird dreams for quite sometime now. It had messed up my sleeping habits as I spent countless nights thinking about them and trying to find the meaning of them.

Every night I saw a boy with golden eyes running through a thick forest. The forest was like the one that I had seen around Forks. As the boy starts running, the forest becomes a green blur.

Though I could not see his face properly, his eyes had been haunting me since I dreamt of him for the first time. I searched every book in the library about recurring dreams to find the meaning of the dreams but could not find anything solid. Maybe it was just my confused mind playing tricks on me.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. It was the same old house where I spent my summer vacations when I was younger. An old red Chevy was parked in the front of the house.

"Whose truck is that?"

"It's yours if you want it." Charlie replied with a smile.

"You bought me a truck?"

I was surprised that he had thought of buying me a present.

"Yeah, bought it from my old friend Billy. Do you like it?"

"I love it dad. Thanks."

"Now go and settle down. You know your room right?"

"Yeah. Thanks again for the truck dad."

Charlie left for work after an hour and I started exploring the house. It was the same as I remembered from my childhood. I sat in the oak chair in the kitchen and thought back to all the memories that I had of this house.

The weird energy was still buzzing inside me. I tried to forget about it hoping that it would go away if I ignored it. But to my disappointment nothing changed.

After a couple hours of exploring the house, I went to my room and unpacked. Tomorrow I would be starting my new school. I was positive that I would be the latest gossip topic being the daughter of the chief and his runaway wife.

I hated too much attention but I knew that it was inevitable. I didn't want to think about it as it could only lead to one more sleepless night. I took a cold pill so I could sleep without worrying about anything.

I woke up early the next day feeling happy. I was not exactly sure why. Normally I would be a nervous wreck when it comes to the first day of school. My dreams yesterday were much clearer. Maybe that was the reason for my pleasant mood.

My stomach made weird noise alerting me about the need of food. I remembered that I had not had dinner yesterday as I slept through it, thanks to the cold pills.

I found a note from Charlie on the fridge saying that he had left for work and had left some money on the table for me.

After eating my breakfast I got ready for school. The ride was short but peaceful. The roads were virtually empty compared to Phoenix. The sides of the roads were covered with green plants and trees.

Soon I reached the school. It looked more like a collection of matching houses built with maroon colored bricks than a high school.

There were many cars parked in the parking lot. Most of them were old and rusted like mine except for a silver Volvo which looked brand new.

I parked my truck in an empty spot near a blue van and walked into the building all the while giving myself a pep talk. To my great relief, the office was easy to find.

A red haired woman looked up when I entered into the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I am Isabella Swan. I am new here."

"Oh, the Chief's daughter! Everybody is so exited to have you back."

I felt my cheeks turning red from blush. I knew that my arrival was main topic of gossips and rumors but did not expect to hear about it on the first day of school.

I collected my schedule and map from the red haired woman whose name was Mrs. Cope and walked through the hallway searching for my first class.

I became more and more nervous with each and every step. Suddenly the energy which I felt earlier doubled and calmness washed over me.

All my nervousness was gone and I felt more confident and sure of myself. I walked into the room without even a bit of fear.

The morning classes passed quickly without any problem except for the constant staring. Soon it was lunch time. A girl named Jessica asked me to sit with her and her friends. I accepted the offer gladly as I didn't want to sit by myself and be a target of all the stares.

I sat near Angela, a sweet girl. Soon I met all her other friends. I recognized many faces from my classes including the overfriendly Mike, Tyler and Eric. They asked me about my old school and the reason why I enrolled at Forks High School in the middle of Junior year.

I was getting uncomfortable with all the attention that I was getting. It was then that I noticed a group of five extremely beautiful people sitting in the corner of the cafeteria.

They looked more like Greek gods than high school students. Suddenly one of them who was facing the other side turned towards me as if someone had called his name.

Everything faded away as I stared into his face. His eyes were the same which haunted me everyday since the first time I dreamt of them.

Even though I could not see the face of the boy in my dreams, I was sure it was him. The boy who was the reason for my sleepless nights. The one who made me act like crazy searching for the meaning of the dreams through the hallways of libraries.

The energy which I felt inside me started flowing towards him at the same time as a new flow of energy came to me from him.

I felt someone shaking me and calling my name but I did not care. Nothing mattered except him. It felt like I had found the reason for my existence. My mind filled with joy as I looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

I rose out of my chair and walked towards him as he did the same. We met in the middle of the cafeteria. The entire cafeteria turned silent as we stood staring at each other. Suddenly he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyers does.

* * *

As soon as his lips touched mine the energy which was flowing between us surrounded us like a bubble and my mind was bombarded with thousands of images.

I closed my eyes to clear my head. Suddenly the images became much clearer. It started with me as a baby playing with a beautiful woman with emerald green eyes and bronze hair.

Then I understood that I was seeing the life of my golden eyed dream boy through his eyes. I was feeling all the sensations that he once felt and listening to the thoughts which he once had.

I felt like being lifted by cold arms but could not open my eyes as new images began playing in my mind like a movie.

I learnt that the name of my dream boy was Edward. I saw myself playing baseball with Edward's dad as Edward. It was like my mind trapped inside Edward's body. I began to realize that everything looked like it was from a different time.

I felt all the emotions that Edward once felt flowing through me. I felt love towards Edward's parent as if they were my own. I felt sad when my Edward' mom scolded me in same intensity that he felt it.

I felt weak as the next set of images invaded my mind. I felt my body temperature rising. I saw his mom lying on a bed beside me in a hospital. I felt intense pain when the golden eyed doctor told us about his father's death. I could not stop the tears falling from my eyes.

I started to lose my consciousness. Suddenly something sharp pierced through my skin. I felt fire engulfing my entire body. Even though the image shifted within seconds after invading my brain, the feeling of intense pain made my body shake.

I felt my face being stroked by cold hands but could not open my eyes. The next image was of me opening my eyes to a new world. Everything was much clearer. I saw colors which I never thought existed.

I saw myself being told about the vampire world by the golden eyed doctor. I saw myself hunting and running through the forest with inhuman speed and strength. I heard the thoughts of everyone around me as Edward did.

I saw through Edwards eyes the new additions to the family- Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. I felt rebellious and need to kill evil along with Edward. I also felt the guilt he felt later.

I saw the love in the eyes of Carlisle and Esme when I returned to then. I saw Alice and Jasper joining the family. I saw visions along with Alice.

I saw all the people who Edward had met and felt the emotions and thoughts he had.

The final image was of me through Edward's eyes when he first saw me. The feeling of love and adoration took me my surprise. How could this god like creature have such intense feeling of love towards me? I felt the presence of same energy which I had inside me in Edward too.

My mind became free from all the images and calmness washed over me. I slowly opened my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to see my beautiful angel staring at me. Even though I had met him only few hours ago, I was absolutely sure that he belonged to me. My heart was overflowing with love for this beautiful creature.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"You are a vampire."

He nodded. He looked really sad. My heart could not take the look on his face. I wanted to give him all the happiness in the world.

"Edward, I love you."

I was not sure whether I intended to say that aloud but his smile made all my insecurities vanish.

"I love you too my Bella."

He leaned and kissed me. This time there were no images but the energy was still present. I could feel his love through his every touch. He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, why do you love me? I am a soulless monster designed to kill."

"Edward, I don't give a damn what you are. Hell, you could be Dracula himself and I would still love you." I was getting angry at his self loathing.

I looked at his face to gauge his reaction. He sat there with his mouth hanging open. Guess he didn't expect this reaction from me. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Bella, I am serious."

"So am I Edward. Listen, I have seen many people trying to destroy others around them for materialistic things but never seen many who actually want to protect them. You may be a vampire but you are much more human than many monsters who roam this earth as humans."

He looked like he wanted to protest but the look on my face stopped him.

"Bella, when I saw you for the first time I lost all sense of my surroundings. I just wanted to be near you, kiss you and make you mine. I felt this pull that I can't explain. When I kissed you I saw your entire life passing before my eyes. I had no idea what was happening. But whatever it was, I don't care because it brought me to you."

"Did you become unconscious like me when it happened?" I asked him. I didn't know whether vampires could become unconscious.

"Bella, my vampiric mind is much stronger than your human mind. I can process the information much faster than you and also my life is little longer than yours with me being almost a century old."

A cold breeze blew against my face. That is when I realized we were in a beautiful meadow and not in the cafeteria where I kissed Edward.

"Edward, how did we get here?"

"Love, I am a vampire. I can do this and much more." He replied with a crooked smile.

I felt drops of water falling from the sky. I wished that by some way we could stay here without the rain falling on us. I was desperate to find a way to spend time with him.

I looked into his face and felt the same feeling coming from him. I hugged him close to me. Suddenly the rain stopped. I opened my eyes to see a bubble around us. It looked like a barrier protecting us from the rain. The rain drops where hitting the bubble and scattering away.

I turned to Edward to ask him what was happening. The look on his face told me that he was as clueless as me.

I moved my hand towards the bubble to see whether it would break. To my great surprise the bubble became bigger accommodating my stretched hand.

"Wow. What is happening?" I asked Edward.

"I have no idea love. We should ask Carlisle. He must know something."

"Do you think we are doing it?"

"I don't know love but don't worry we will find out."

I moved away from Edward to see what happens. To our surprise the bubble split into two individual bubbles around Edward and me. As I moved closer the bubble joined together into one big bubble. We continued with our experiments for a few minutes. No matter what we did the bubble remained unaffected.

After sometime we lied on the grass watching the rain hitting the bubble above us. We talked about the weird energy which we felt surrounding us. I didn't know how much more my heart could take so we decided that he would talk to Carlisle and spare me from the visit to his house full of vampires.

Eventually the rain stopped and the bubble disappeared. My mind had stopped questioning. It was a confused mess. It didn't know what was happening and what to do. It only knew that I needed Edward as I needed air.

Edward picked me up and ran to my house. I saw the forest turning into a green blur just like the way it looked in my dreams. I saw my truck parked at its usual place in the front of my house. Edward had told me that Alice would get my books and drive my truck home.

Edward gave me a passionate kiss and ran home. I shook my head to free my mind from Edward induced daze. I took my bag and books from the truck and walked into my house.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked inside, my heart felt heavy. I didn't know what was happening. I was consumed with great grief. It was like my reason for living had been taken from me.

Suddenly the phone started ringing. I answered it without even looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"Bella, it is me Jessica. I just called to check on you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Thanks for checking on me Jess."

"Are you sure? I mean one moment you were talking to us and in the next you were kissing Edward Cullen like a girl possessed. The last we saw was you being carried by him bridal style from the cafeteria."

Wow. He carried me bridal style? Why couldn't I be conscious when such nice things happen?

Jessica was repeatedly asking me if I was ok. I was pretty sure that she called only to get information about my relationship with Edward.

Within my brief time with her, I found that she was gossip queen of Forks high. Her thoughts about me which I found from Edwards mind, wasn't noble either.

I did not want to give her opportunity to makeup stories about mine and Edward's relationship. So I came up with the most convincing lie that I could make up on the public kiss I shared with Edward and the events that followed.

"Jessica, Edward is an old friend of mine. We haven't seen each other in years. I was really surprised to see him here. Even though I email him often, I didn't know he lived in Forks."

Jessica was silent for a few minutes. It was like she was processing what I said. I prayed that my answer would be enough to satisfy her.

After a brief pause she started asking me about my current relationship status with Edward. I was getting irritated. So I ended the phone call telling her that Charlie was home and that I would talk to her later.

I was getting depressed with every passing second. I wanted to cry. My mind was filled with grief. I could not do anything. My heart was aching for him. It hurt so bad that I could not eat and I could not sleep.

I remembered that I was not this depressed when I was talking to Jessica. Maybe my irritation with her masked the true emotion that I felt.

I needed him near me. I wanted the pain to stop. I knew it won't really go away until he comes back. I felt like my heart wasn't even there anymore.

I heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser but did not bother to get up. My mind was elsewhere.

Oh god! What is happening to me? I knew I looked like a love sick puppy but could not stop my emotions.

Charlie came to my room to find me lying on the bed with a devastated look.

"Bella, are ok?"

I wanted to tell him that I love Edward so much that it hurts. I wanted to tell him about all the emotions that I was feeling but could not.

"Yeah. I just miss mom. Sorry I was so caught up with everything in my mind that I forgot to make dinner."

"It's ok Bells. We can order pizza."

We ate pizza in silence. I didn't want to eat anything but Charlie was having none of it. I was struggling not to show my emotions in front of Charlie.

I didn't know why I was so depressed when I get to see Edward in the morning. Maybe I was crazy.

I had never seen anybody struggling like this when their boyfriends leave them for a few hours. The only reason I could come up with was that a vampire's love was so intense that it can bring such strong reactions from a mere mortal.

Charlie told me that he had invited Billy Black and his son for dinner tomorrow. I was not very exited to spent time with strangers with my fragile emotional state.

I washed the dishes and said goodnight to Charlie.

Suddenly I felt the presence of energy around me. It was increasing with each step I took towards my room. I took a deep breath and opened my door to find Edward sitting on my bed with a beautiful smile. I ran to him and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"I missed you so much my Bella."

I didn't realize that I was crying. The relief and love that I felt was so overwhelming that I could not stop tears falling from my eyes. Edward wiped the tears and held me close to his chest whispering soothing words into my ears.

Eventually I stopped crying and slowly drifted to sleep.

My dreams were again filled with my beautiful angel. It was a wonder how my subconscious mind knew Edward even before I saw him in my real life. It was like our souls were connected to each other.

In the dream I saw him holding me close to him in our meadow. He was running his hands through my hair. I saw us running through the forest. I saw the beautiful Cullen house which I saw in his mind earlier.

The dreams now were more clear and colorful,. It was like looking through Edward's eyes. Everything was sharper.

I woke up hearing the knock on the door. Charlie had come to tell me that he was off to work and reminded me about the dinner with Blacks.

As soon as he closed the door, I looked around for Edward. I was sure that he was near because of the energy buzzing around me.

He came out of the closet bearing the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen.

"Good morning my love"

"Good morning Edward"

I would have been happy to lie there forever staring at his beautiful face but my stomach made a growling noise pulling me back to reality.

Edward ran home to get changed and to get his Volvo. As soon as he left my depression was back. I was sure the weird energy surrounding us had something to do with my emotional state.

I should have asked him about what he felt when we were apart. I felt embarrassment wash over me when I thought back to my crying fest yesterday.

I ate my breakfast and dressed for school. I found it very hard to concentrate on what I was doing. I missed him already.

I heard the sound of Volvo pulling in front of my house. I ran outside almost tripping on the way.

The ride to school was filled with me telling Edward about my dreams. Edward wanted to play twenty questions but I didn't feel the need for it as we both know each other better than we knew ourselves, thanks to the movie marathon we saw when we kissed.

Edward told me that he had talked to Carlisle about the weird things happening to us and that he had agreed to research about it.

It seemed that Carlisle did not know much about it either. The only thing that he told Edward was that I was his mate. I had no idea what that meant.

"Edward, what does it mean to be one's mate?"

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment as if thinking about how to answer me.

"Bella I don't know how to explain this. A mate is your other half, your soul mate. The person made for you to spend your life with. In much simpler words you are my wife in vampire world."

Oh my God! I was Edward Cullen's wife?

I didn't know whether I should be happy that I got Edward for eternity or freak out at the word 'wife'.

Edward laughed at the expression on my face. I wanted to hit him or at least poke my tongue out at him. But before I could do anything he stopped the Volvo and got out to open my door. That is when I realized that we had already reached Forks High.

I climbed out of the car. Everybody in ten mile radius was staring at us. Edward took my hand and I felt all my anxiety evaporating. The energy surrounding us was in full force. I felt confident. I walked into the school with my head held high.

I saw the Cullens standing near the locker waiting for us. All of them except Rosalie looked happy to see us. Alice came forward and hugged me. I could feel the love radiating from her.

"Bella, we are so exited to see you. Welcome to the family." She said

"I am exited to see all too" I told her truthfully. I already knew them.

I knew all the thoughts they ever had from Edward's mind. I knew they loved their family unconditionally.

How could I not be exited about meeting such wonderful people who supported my Edward throughout his life?

Emmett gave me a huge hug. To my huge surprise Jasper hugged me too. I knew his control problem around humans.

"You don't smell the same way as other humans. Something is blocking your scent. I can still smell you but it is really faint." He told me when he saw the questioning look I gave him.

Edward had a huge smile on his face on hearing this. I looked around to see whether anyone was near listening to our conversation but was surprised to find the hallway empty.

"Its time to get to class Bella" Edward said to me.

I looked at Rosalie to see her glaring at me. She did not greet me like the others. She looked like she wanted to kill me.

Edward glared at Rosalie and offered his hand to me. We told our goodbyes to the others and walked to our classes.

Edward wanted to be near me but we had different classes so it was not possible. He told me that he would try to change his schedule to get classes with me. He gave a small kiss and went to his class.

The class was filled with students who were staring at me as if I was a statue on display. I was getting irritated and wanted to hit someone even though I was normally not a violent person.

I told the teacher that I was not feeling well and needed to see the nurse.

I walked through the hallway aimlessly. Suddenly someone pulled me into an empty classroom. I looked up to see Rosalie staring at me with intense hatred. For the first time since I came to forks I felt fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyers does.

* * *

My heart beat increased and I closed my eyes. Within seconds a wave of calmness washed over me. I opened my eyes to find the bubble surrounding me just like it surrounded Edward and me at the meadow.

With the bubble came the confidence. I felt powerful. I looked at Rosalie who now had a confused look.

"Did you want to talk to me?" I asked her with a smile. I was sure I lost my mind or I wanted to die young by making a vampire angry but could not help it.

Rosalie looked stunned by my question. I guess she didn't expect me to respond to her glare this way.

Suddenly I heard something in my mind. It sounded like Edwards thoughts.

"….._my Bella. I love her so much. What if I can't protect her? What if she trips and falls? What if she hits her head badly? What if she needs me when I am not around?..."_

I smiled thinking about how much he cared for me.

I was surprised that I could hear his thoughts. I wanted to see whether he could hear mine.

"_Edward, I love you."_ I thought to him.

"_Bella?"_

"_Edward, I can hear you. I was talking to Rosalie and suddenly the bubble was there and I could hear your voice."_ I told him.

"_Rosalie? What does she want? Hold on love, I am coming."_

"_No Edward. I need to talk to her alone. You can wait for me outside and stop any students from hearing our conversation."_

He didn't reply but I knew he would do what I asked. I could hear his angry thoughts clearly.

I heard Rosalie calling my name.

"Sorry, I spaced out. So what do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think you are doing? Do you know how your relationship can not only destroy both of you but our families too?" she asked me with hatred.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you that dumb? You are a human. You can't have a relationship with a vampire. Think about your family. What would you tell them?Think about the future. Edward will be forever young but you will eventually age and die. Think about Edward. He can't even touch you without being careful."

I knew she was right but I could not bring myself to care. I could hear Edward's thoughts which were now filled with sadness.

I could not allow him to brood and blame himself for falling in love. I was determined to show Rosalie that I belonged with Edward.

"Rosalie, I agree that I am not like you but don't underestimate my love for Edward. I love him with my whole heart.I may be a human today but I can be a vampire to be with him. As far us my family is concerned, I know I can't be around much but that doesn't mean that I can't talk to them or show my love to them." I told her sincerely.

Rosalie looked livid.

"So you would sacrifice everything just to be with him? You would sacrifice your family, your friends and your ability to have children just to be with him? You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

I knew she meant well but I was getting irritated at her 'I know everything' attitude. Not to mention the increasing sadness in Edward's mind with her each and every word.

"How can you tell that I am sacrificing anything? Sacrifice is when you give away something which you have or wanted to have for the benefit of others. It's you who wanted all these things– a human life, a beating heart, children, the ability to grow old, not me. I am not you.

What you want is not what I want. You cannot push me to believe what you think is right. Everyone wants different things in their life. You can't make me live your dream. I want to live the life that I want, not what you want. And the life that I want is with Edward."

I was not sure where all the words came from. Judging by Rosalie's reaction, I don't think she had ever thought that I would respond this way.

I knew she wanted to protest but her determination was weakening. When she collected herself she took a deep breath.

"So you would give up the entire world just because you love him? You would choose this life without any hesitation? She asked.

"Rosalie, have you ever fallen in love?" I asked her back.

She looked taken aback by my question.

"What kind of question is that? You know I love Emmett." She replied.

"But do you really love him?" I asked.

I knew she was losing her patience.

"Of course I love him. What is your point?"

"Won't you give up the entire world for him? Won't you give up your human life just to be with him?"

I knew she loved Emmett but I was not confident about her answer.

She looked hesitant for a second.

"No, I won't. Human life is precious. I won't give it away for anything." She answered.

"Then don't pretend what you feel is love. What you feel is just an illusion of love. When you love someone truly you would be willing to bear any cost to be with him even for a moment. I know it sounds cheesy but it is the truth."

I was not sure who was more surprised with my words me, Rosalie or Edward. His thoughts were becoming relatively silent after my speech.

I didn't know what was happening to me. I was talking like a mature woman than a seventeen old girl. The energy around me was not only giving me confidence but also giving me power to speak from my mind without becoming self conscious.

Rosalie didn't know how to respond.

"Rosalie, you are living in your past. You are dreaming of life which you wanted to have and by doing so forgetting to see what you really have. You have a wonderful husband who would give away his human life a hundred times to be with you. A family which loves you even if you bitch about everything they do.

If you have such a beautiful life filled with love then why dwell upon what you could have had? Love the life you have not the life you lost. The human life may look brighter but it doesn't necessarily be the same when you are living it."

With this long speech I walked out of the classroom. The bubble disappeared cutting the access to Edward's thought as soon as I stepped out of the classroom, away from Rosalie.

Maybe the energy thought her to be a threat to me and hence forming the bubble. I was sure the bubble was invisible to Rosalie as she didn't give any indication that she saw it.

I was back to old, self conscious, clumsy Bella as soon as the bubble disappeared.

I saw Edward leaning against the wall along with the other Cullens. I was not sure how they kept the students and teachers from coming near the classroom but was happy that they did it. I needed to talk to Rosalie. Thanks to the bubble I could do it without passing out.

Edward pulled me into a hug. I knew he was relieved that I didn't change my mind about him.

"I am so proud of you. I love you so much my Bella." He said into my ears.

"I love you too Edward. But I am not sure if I am the person who talked to Rosalie."  
I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I told him what happened. I was surprised to hear that Alice was not able to see me when I was inside the bubble. We also discussed about the ability to read each other's thoughts when I was inside the bubble.

Edward told me that Rosalie had gone home. Emmett wanted to go but Alice stopped him stating that Rosalie needed some space.

Nobody has ever spoken to her like that. She always got her way as nobody wanted to fight with her or be at the receiving end of her bitch glare. Thanks to my bubble I was unaffected by it.

The bell rang and we walked into the cafeteria. Everyone was staring as if there was fashion show going on.

Jessica waved at me. I saw Mike glaring at Edward. I wanted to laugh at his stupidity but turned to look at Eric to see him doing the same thing.

I noticed that most of the boys were glaring at Edward and most of the girls glaring at me. I understood the reason for the behavior of the girls but didn't know what was wrong with the boys.

Emmett looked sad but cheered up when Jasper started talking about the new video game. The rest of the day passed quickly.

Jessica tried to get more information on my relationship with Edward. She looked frustrated when I did not give her much.

Edward wanted to take me to his house to meet his parents but I was not ready for another argument with Rosalie so I declined. He understood my reasoning.

He drove me to my house after school. He even helped me in cooking dinner. I was sad when he said goodbye. I knew he would be back in a couple of hours but the pain of separation was killing me.

Charlie looked happy when he returned from work to find dinner already prepared. Soon our guests arrived.

Billy Black was an old man in a wheel chair with a lined face and a white smile. His son Jacob looked fourteen or fifteen with long hair. I didn't remember much of him from my childhood. He looked happy to see me.

Charlie started to talk about Billy Black and their friendship. I had never heard him talk so much before, even though it was only two or three sentences.

That was when I realized that Billy might be related to Ephraim Black, a former elder of the Quileute tribe who made treaty with Cullens. I knew about their ability to transform into werewolves or shape shifters to be exact, from Edward's mind.

I was getting nervous. My emotions were already all over the place because of not being near Edward. I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly I felt the bubble around me bringing calmness and the feeling of power inside me. I was also able to hear Edward's thoughts.

His mind was calm. It was filled with music. Then I understood that he was playing his piano.

"_Bella?"_

"_Do you really need to ask? I am the only person who has access to that complicated mind of yours." _I thought back to him.

"_Are you inside the bubble? I thought the bubble came only when you feel fear."_ He thought back to me.

"_Actually I was afraid. It's that Billy might be related to Ephraim Black and I didn't know whether Jacob was a werewolf or not."_

He thought about the possibilities of Jacob being a werewolf.

"_Don't worry Bella I don't think he has transformed. Do you want me come and get you?" _he asked me.

"_No, it's ok."_

I felt someone shaking me. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"Sorry just thinking about my test." I said.

The remaining time with Billy and Jacob passed without any problems. I continued to talk to Edward through my thoughts without gaining anybody's attention.

When the guests left, the bubble disappeared cutting my connection with Edward. I told goodnight to Charlie and hurried to my room where Edward was waiting for me.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading my story. Reviews can bring faster updates.

xoxo

bluemoon


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyers does.

* * *

I was lying across Edward's cold chest with his arms wound around me.

"Bella?"

"Hmm"

"Do you really don't mind that I am a vampire?" Edward asked.

"No. Actually I am quite happy about it." I replied.

"What? You are happy that I am a monster?"

He sat up looking confused.

"No silly."

I made him lie on the bed once again. I took his hand in mine and looked him in the eyes.

"I am happy that you won't get in an accident and get injured or fall down the stairs and break your legs. I am happy that you won't drown or get killed by a serial killer and I am happy that you can win a fight even against a hundred people and walk away without a single scratch. Most of all I am happy that I got you even though you were supposed to die nearly a century ago."

He seemed stunned by my reply. I was being completely truthful. I knew he hated being a vampire but for me it was the reason I met him as he would have been long gone if he had not turned into a vampire. And the thought of him not existing killed me.

"Bella Swan, you are something else." He said with a smile and kissed me on my forehead.

"I will take that as a compliment." I said running my hand through his hair.

He closed his eyes and started humming. He looked happy which in turn made me happy.

Then I remembered Charlie asking me about my truck and realized that I had to use it at least once in a week so that he doesn't get suspicious about my mode of transportation.

"I was thinking about taking my truck to school tomorrow." I said.

"What? Why? Don't you like my car?"

Edward asked sitting up for the second time in turn making me lose my pillow which was his cold chest. What is it with him and his overreactions?

"No you silly silver Volvo owner!"

I made him lie down for the second time. This time I sat on his stomach with my legs on either side of him so that he won't try to sit up again.

He looked surprised by this. I could not blame him as I was equally surprised by my behavior. I guess he brings out a new side of me.

"Charlie asked me why I didn't take my truck to school today. Guess he is more observant than I thought. So I decided to take it tomorrow so that he doesn't get suspicious." I said.

"Ok. I will change and return fast in the morning and we can take your truck to school."

When I thought about it I realized that Edward had not spent much time with his family. He was always with me except the time when I was with Charlie or when he goes home to change. I did not want his family to think that I was stealing him away from them.

"Edward I want you to drive with your siblings tomorrow." I said.

"What?"

He looked like he wanted to sit up again but could not as I was sitting on his stomach. I smiled raising my eyebrows as if challenging him to sit up. I knew he could lift me without any problem but he was playing along.

He started to tickle me. I tried to get away from him. But before I could escape he pulled me to his chest and kissed me.

"Why do you want me to drive with my siblings tomorrow?" he asked when our laughter died down.

I told him my thoughts. He protested but agreed later when I insisted.

Soon my eyelids grew heavy and I fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of my beautiful golden eyed vampire boy. But this time we were in a beautiful castle but unfortunately my dreams were not clear. It was like looking through a thick fog but I could say that we were happy.

I woke up with a smile on my face. After a lot of kissing and laughing, Edward made me breakfast. Later he kissed me once again and ran home.

The feeling of loss filled me as soon as Edward left. I knew he felt the same way. I started to regret my decision to drive alone. I had not thought about the emotions that filled me every time Edward leaves when I suggested that we drive separately.

I opened the door of my house to find a thick layer of snow covering the yard. I wanted to hit myself for making Edward drive with his siblings.

I didn't know how I was going to make it school without any accidents. It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy driveway alive.

I realized that Charlie had put snow chains around the tires which was a great relief to me. I drove with extra caution as the road was slippery but my truck seemed to have no problem, thanks to the snow chains.

I reached my school without any accidents. I looked out of the window and saw Edward walking towards me with a breathtaking smile.

I got out of my truck and leaned on it watching his each and every step. Suddenly I heard a high pitched screech and saw a blue van rushing towards me. I saw the horror on Edwards face but could not make my body move.

Before I could blink Edward rushed to me and held me with his back towards the van. Suddenly I felt the presence of the bubble and so did Edward. I was surprised to see that my sight became much sharp and clear like Edward's when the bubble formed around us. Before we could do anything the van hit the bubble. But instead of breaking the bubble like I thought, the van was thrown several feet away from us.

Edward turned his head after seeing what happened through my thoughts. We were speechless. It was like some powerful force in the bubble had pushed the van away from us causing it to fly through air before crashing to the ground.

I saw the students rushing towards the van. I knew they had not seen the bubble around us which had now disappeared or what exactly happened as the entire thing was over within seconds.

Cullens looked stunned. I was sure that they were the only ones who knew what actually happened.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked examining me.

"Yeah, I am fine." I didn't realize that my voice was shaking.

He pulled me and rushed to the side of his car where his siblings were standing still in shock. I knew that he did it to avoid any unwanted attention.

We saw the ambulance arriving and within minutes paramedics rushed Tyler to the hospital. To my extreme relief he was alive.

"What just happened?" Emmett was the one who broke the silence.

"It seems that the bubble is much more powerful than we thought." Edward replied.

"That was so cool." Emmett said looking exited like a kid with a new toy.

"Edward, do you think anybody saw what happened?" I asked gripping his hand.

"I don't think so. Their thoughts say that they only saw the van losing control and skidding towards you and then it lying on the ground on the other side of the lot. They heard the loud noise which was caused by van hitting the ground and assumed that there was some sort of explosion or something causing it to be thrown to the other side. Everything was over within seconds Bella. Their human mind was not able to keep up with the speed at which the force in the bubble threw the van." He said.

"But there were no flames or smoke and what if they check the van and find that there was no explosion or anything?" I said.

Before Edward could say anything I heard an explosion. I turned to see the van engulfed in flames and a grinning Emmett standing in front of me.

"Problem solved." He said with a huge smile showing his adorable dimples.

All of them laughed at my stunned face causing me to blush furiously.

We decided to skip school as majority of the students and teachers would be at the hospital to see Tyler. Alice called Carlisle and told him to meet us at home.

"Do you think Tyler knows what happened?" I asked.

"No, he became unconscious as soon as the van hit the bubble." Alice answered after looking into the future.

We decided to head to Edward's house. To my surprise Rosalie insisted that she drives with Edward and me when we decided to take his Volvo. Emmett said that he wanted to drive my truck. I knew that Rosalie had something to do with it.

I was half way convinced that she was going to kick Edward out when we reach a less crowded area and was going drain my blood. But no matter what my thoughts were, the bubble didn't appear.

What happened next surprised me the most. Rosalie went to my truck and got my books and bag for me.

I sat in the front along with Edward while Rosalie sat in the back. She acted like we were best friends and even teased me about my lack of balance.

I saw Edward trying hard not to laugh at the expression on my face. I wanted to punch him but then realized that his facial expressions as he tried to stop from laughing were much more entertaining. Watching him struggling in turn made it hard for me to control my own laughter.

Rosalie who was watching us started laughing making both of us join her.

"Bella, I am so sorry for every thing. I was so wrapped in mourning over my lost life that I did not bother to see what was in front of me. I had a long talk with our family and they helped me understand the flaws in my thinking. I hope you can forgive me." Rosalie said after our laughter died down.

I was surprised to see her say 'our family'. It was her way of welcoming me into the family.

"There is nothing to forgive. I am really sorry if I said anything to offend you. The bubble takes away all my inhibitions making me say things which normally I would never say." I said.

The remaining ride involved Edward and Rosalie telling me funny stories which involved Emmett and his crazy ideas. By the time we reached their house, tears were streaming down my eyes from laughing. I realized that I had never laughed this much in my entire life.

I saw all the other Cullens including Edward's parents waiting for us outside the house. They seemed surprised to see Edward and Rosalie laughing so hard. I was happy that Rosalie's playful side was making an appearance.

I had seen Carlisle and Esme before through Edward's eyes but meeting them in real life was completely different experience. One could see the love they had for each other as well as their children just by looking at them.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is my Bella." Edward introduced me with a proud smile.

Carlisle approached me and raised his hand to shake mine. But I stepped forward and hugged him. He looked surprised but happy.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Carlisle said with a huge smile.

Next I hugged Esme who had the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"It's very nice to meet you." She said.

After the introductions we walked inside. I felt at home as I knew each and every corner of the house along with its vampire inhabitants better than I knew myself.

I sat on the couch with Edward. We explained what had happened at school to Carlisle and Esme.

"I think this bubble acts as a shield to protect you both. The closest thing I can connect this bubble with is Renata's gift." Carlisle said.

"Who the hell is Renata?" Emmett asked.

"Renata is Aro's personal guard in the Volturi. She is his shield in battle. She has the powerful gift to divert physical attacks. If someone takes a step forward in her direction, they would almost immediately start walking in a different direction, losing all memory of their original direction and intentions." Carlisle replied.

"But here the bubble appears only when there is danger and it forms around both Edward and Bella. It even splits into two when they move in different directions. It's like their personal bodyguard with a mind of its own." Jasper said.

"I think we should contact Eleazar." Carlisle said.

I knew Eleazar and his family from Edward's thoughts. I was not very excited about the prospect of them knowing about me. I knew that Tanya was interested in Edward. My self-esteem and confidence suffered a huge blow when I saw how beautiful she was from Edward's mind.

"Do you think it is a good idea? I don't want anyone to know about this." Edward said.

"Edward, I won't tell him about you or Bella. But you should understand that he is our only hope. He is an expert in these types of things. He worked with the Volturi for a long time and has a powerful gift that allows him to identify vampires with gifts." Carlisle said.

Everyone agreed with Carlisle and it was decided that he would talk to Eleazar.

I looked at Edward to find him deep in thought. That's when I noticed the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Edward when was the last time you hunted?" I asked.

"It's ok love. I can go a few more days without hunting." he said.

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow so we can go for hunting while Bella goes to school." Alice said after closing her eyes for few seconds.

Oh my God! How was I going to function like a normal person without Edward?

"It's going to be fine Bella. I have even seen you going shopping with Angela and Jessica." She said when she saw the expression on my face.

I looked at Edward to see his reaction. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think it would be good for you to spend time with humans.' He said with a smile but I could see the worry on his face.

I knew that it would be difficult for both of us but it was necessary.

The conversion then shifted to upcoming spring dance. I was adamant about not going but knew that Edward would not give up easily.

Soon it was time for me to return to my house. That's when I realized that Edward's house felt more like home than my own. It was like I belonged there.

Edward drove me home in my truck. I told him that I was not ready to tell Charlie about him yet as it has only my fourth day in Forks.

I knew he wanted to meet my father but supported my decision.

When it was time for Charlie to come home he gave me a sweet kiss along with a promise to return soon. He turned and ran home making me emotionally unstable ones again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyers does.

* * *

The hallways of Forks high were crowded with students. I did not even look up as I walked through the sea of students. My mind was completely filled with Edward.

I missed him. I missed his crooked smile and the way he looks at me. I missed watching him glaring at any boy who comes near me or even thinks about me.

I missed his touch and the way he holds my hand - his fingers intertwined with mine.

The pain that I felt intensified with each passing second. I struggled to keep my composure as I tried to get to my class.

Time passed but my mood did not change. Jessica invited me to sit with her at lunch as my usual companions were absent. I knew she did it only to get information on Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

She invited me to go shopping with her and Angela after school in Port Angeles. I remembered Alice mentioning that I would be going with them and decided to go with the flow even though I knew that I was an emotional mess and a shopping trip would only make me go more insane.

Mike was overly cheerful today. He walked beside me like a faithful puppy. He asked me on a date which I politely declined stating that I already had a boyfriend. To my great disappointment he looked like he did not care. By the end of the day I was not sure whether I wanted to hit him with my truck or strangle him with my bare hands.

I ran to my truck as soon as the classes were over so that I won't be tempted to do the above mentioned things and much more to him.

Jessica drove behind me so we could go together to Port Angeles after I dropped my car at home.

The drive to Port Angeles was filled with Jessica talking nonstop about the latest gossips in Forks high and grilling me for information about Edward. Angela on the other hand was really sweet. She even helped me by distracting Jessica by asking her about Mike. I was relieved when we reached our destination.

Jessica pulled us into a clothing store. After sometime I felt really annoyed with her non stop rambling and decided to take a walk when she selected her clothes. I told them that I needed to check out the book stores and would meet them at the café.

I walked through the roads searching for a good bookstore. I was about to give up when my eyes landed on a small bookstore. There were two doors and I didn't know which one was the entrance to the book store.

I opened the first door to find the place lit with candles and incense. I was about to turn back when I heard someone.

A woman with long dark hair and beads around her neck walked into the room.

"Sorry, I thought it was the book store." I said.

"It's ok. Many people do the same thing. Guess I should put a name on my door as the two doors look like entrance to the bookstore."

I was about to walk out when the woman called me.

"Why don't you come inside and I will tell you about your future." She said.

"You are a fortune teller?" I asked.

"You can say that. Come with me."

"No thanks. I am not into such things." I told her.

"Come on what is there to lose?"

I looked at my watch and realized that I had plenty of time before I had to meet Jessica and Angela at the café. I decided to give it a try just to pass the time.

The woman made me sit on a chair and sat in front of me. She closed her eyes and stretched her hand for me to take.

As soon as my hand touched her, she gasped. She started talking without opening her eyes.

"You don't belong here." She said.

I was about to respond when she started talking again.

"Your destiny lies in the world of immortals."

"What are you-"

I was not able to finish my question when the woman started talking again. It was like she was not herself but like someone else was taking control of her body.

"You are destined to be with him, bonded for eternity. He had been waiting for you. You are one he will need to fulfill his destiny."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"He is the one who has your heart. The one destined to rule the immortals. The one who has seen the world through the eyes of a human as well as that of an immortal. The one who has walked through the paths of darkness as well as that of light. The one who is your other half, your soul mate."

Rule Immortals? Oh my god, Is she talking about Edward?

"Do you know his name?" I asked.

"I can't tell you his name but you know him. Like I said, he is the one who has your heart."

I knew it was Edward. He was the one who had my heart and I don't think I would ever love anyone like love Edward. He was the one and always would be.

"Can you tell anything else about Ed- I mean this person?" I was about to say Edward but corrected myself.

"I think you know him better than me."

I didn't know what to say. Then I thought of the energy bubble but before I could say anything she started talking again making me more confused.

"I sense power in you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even nature is determined to protect you so that you could fulfill your destiny."

"What?" I was getting frustrated.

"A bubble of energy surrounds you and your other half. It is nature's way of protecting you even though you both are powerful."

"I am powerful? Are you serious?"

Edward may be powerful but me? I was only a mere human.

"You are powerful even in your human form. But I don't think you realize it. You can even create hurricanes by just waving your hand. Your human form holds only one third of your actual powers. But you are still more powerful than the most powerful being that the earth has ever seen."

"Human form? I have other forms?" I was totally confused.

"You are-" before she completed her sentence, her entire body started to shake. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed a glass of water from a near by table and sprinkled some water on her face.

She opened her eyes and looked around as if woken from a deep sleep.

"What happened?" she asked.

I explained how her body started shaking and how I sprinkled water on her face to make her open her eyes.

"I don't know what happened. Whenever I start looking into others future, I fall into a different state of mind. I don't remember what I say to my customers when this happens. It is like a different person takes over my body.

Your future must have something much more powerful and beyond my ability that is why my body started to shake. I hope you got at least a glimpse of what awaits you in your future."

"Yeah, I guess. So how much do I owe you?"

I walked outside to find that the sun was about to set. I started walking towards the direction of the café that Jessica and Angela had told me.

My mind was full of thoughts about what the woman had told me.

Am I the person Edward destined to be with? Did I really belong to the immortal world?

Soon I reached a dead end. That is when I realized that I was lost. I turned around to see a group of men stalking me. I didn't know what to do. I could not run as they were blocking the only way. I closed my eyes and soon calmness washed over me. I opened my eyes to find myself enclosed in the familiar bubble.

"…_stupid hunting. Stupid Emmett. What does he know about the pain of separation? I wanted to kick his…"_

Edward's thoughts filled my mind. I kept my mind blank so that Edward could concentrate on his hunting.

'_You are powerful even in your human form' 'You can even create hurricanes by just waving your hand'_

The woman's words haunted me. I knew the bubble would throw anybody who it senses as danger if they approach me. So I decided to test whether I actually had power. I knew it was stupid even to think about it in conditions like this but decided to give it a try.

I looked at the men and tried to make them to go away with my mind but nothing happened.

May be I should try harder, I thought to myself.

I concentrated and stretched my right hand and concentrated on tip of my fingers. I didn't know why I did it but it felt natural.

To my astonishment I felt the presence of energy at my finger tips. As I concentrated more, the energy seemed to gain power and a white glow appeared at my finger tips.

I realized that the men were coming closer to me. I concentrated more on the white glow and raised my hand. I imagined the white glow leaving my hand and hitting them.

Suddenly the white glow rose from my hands and before I could blink sped towards the men like a blast of wind. It was so strong that everything around it swayed. The next thing I saw was the men lying on the ground and shaking violently as if electrocuted.

I stood there dumbstruck. It took me several minutes to recover from the shock. I walked towards the men and realized that they had stopped shaking. To my relief they were not dead but just unconscious. I ran from there without even a second thought.

I reached the café to find Jessica and Angela waiting for me.

The drive back to my house was filled with silence as Jessica was too tired to even open her mouth.

As soon as I reached home I threw my self on the bed where Edward's scent lingered. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward lying next to me. My mind was blank as I didn't know what to think.

I knew that Charlie would be home soon after his search for a missing boy. I went to kitchen and started to get the ingredients to prepare the dinner.

As I was preparing dinner I heard a car pull up in front of the house. Before I could do anything I felt the presence of the bubble. I was confused as I was not experiencing any fear when it happened and the bubble normally appears only when I was afraid.

May be it was something else that triggered the bubble.

I looked through the window to find Jacob and Billy outside.

May be the energy surrounding me found them threatening.

I waited for Edwards thoughts. Soon they filled my mind taking away all the depression that I was experiencing.

"…_..may be I should run before anyone notices or may be tell them that I am going deeper into the forest and run back to Forks and no one will suspect anything or maybe…."_

I saw Alice giving him a death glare. I laughed aloud.

"_Bella? What happened? Are you ok?"_

"_I am fine Edward. Jacob is here and so is the bubble. So, how is your hunting trip?"_

"_Horrible. I miss you terribly. I can't concentrate and it feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."_

"_Good to know that I am not the only one."_

I was about to tell him about what happened earlier when I heard a knock at the door.

"_Edward, I need to go, so you go and enjoy your hunting. Now that we can talk to each other through our thoughts, the pain will be less intense."_

"_Love you my Bella."_

"_Love you too."_

I opened the door without any hesitation. I did not feel fear as both Billy and Jacob were friendly towards me.

"Hey Bella" Billy was the first to break the silence.

Before I could respond I saw Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. Soon he joined us.

"Sorry I am late." He said.

They sat in front of the flat screen to watch the game after the greetings and I went to the kitchen to continue preparing dinner.

As I was cooking I talked to Edward through my thoughts and showed him what happened in Port Angeles. He was angry that I put myself in danger by wandering alone.

He was shocked to see me use my power and promised to talk about it with Carlisle.

I saw Emmett complaining about Edward lost in his thoughts and told Edward to go back to hunting.

I turned to take plate from the shelf and saw Jacob standing at the door.

"You seemed to be in deep thought just like when we were here last time. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about a topic for my English assignment." I lied.

"Do you need any help with the dinner?" he asked changing the subject.

"No thanks. Main work is over. Just a few more minutes in the oven and it will be ready."

He looked like he wanted to ask something. I was not prepared for any more drama today so I grabbed the plates and pretended to be busy.

I heard a loud intake of breath and turned towards Jacob to see him shaking with anger.

"Bella, who was with you today?" He asked trying desperately to avoid showing anger in his voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me you are not friends with those leeches Bella. I can smell them on you." He said.

I knew he was talking about my vampire family but decided to play innocent.

"Leeches? What are you talking about? I know Forks is a very cloudy and rainy place but I don't think even the people living here are insane enough to know the smell of leeches."

"I mean the Cullens. They are dangerous Bella." He said.

"Name calling? My god, are you twelve?"

I knew he meant well but I did not appreciate the way he talked about my family.

"You don't understand Bella. They are not what you think they are." He said walking towards me.

I moved away to avoid him from being in contact with the bubble. I concentrated on the bubble and tried to remove it but it continued to remain the same.

"Bella, they are not like us. You don't understand."

I wanted to ask whether he meant human or shape-shifter but controlled myself.

"Jacob, please don't come near me. I have cold and I don't want you to catch it."

I knew it was lame excuse but I had to stop him from coming near the bubble.

He laughed.

"It's ok. I have good immunity."

I tried to move away. He stretched his hand to grab mine to stop me from moving away. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for the delay. please review even if it's just a 'hi'.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyers does.

* * *

_I tried to move away. He stretched his hand to grab mine to stop me from moving away. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable._

* * *

The next thing I saw was a blast of white light and Jacob in his wolf form on the ground shaking violently just the same way the men in Port Angeles did. The only difference this time was that it was a giant wolf instead of a human. He was huge with reddish brown fur.

I had never seen a wolf in real life before. All my knowledge was only from discovery channel but I was sure that he was much bigger than a normal wolf.

I was not sure which was more strange- a huge wolf in my kitchen or to witness a teenage boy shifting into a furry animal.

After a few minutes the shaking stopped and the wolf opened his eyes and looked at me. I did not know what to do so I just stood there.

His eyes looked sad as if he had lost a battle before it had begun. On his face I saw the vulnerability of a lost boy than the confidence of a giant wolf. He was pushed into this life not by choice but by destiny, if anything like that existed.

"Is everything alright in there?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"Everything is fine dad." I replied praying that he doesn't come into the kitchen.

Jacob stood up and turned towards the back door as if asking me to open it. I walked to the door and opened it. I watched him run out of the house and disappear into the thick forest. I should have been scared to death but I was not. The bubble made me feel lot braver than what I normally was.

"_That went well_." Edward said to me through his thoughts.

I saw Emmett and Alice laughing through Edward's mind.

"_What is so funny_" I asked.

"_Nothing love. They are being childish. They just enjoyed the fact that my human girlfriend threw a big bad wolf across the room."_ He said.

From his thoughts I knew that he was laughing along with them. Alice's thoughts showed that Edward never laughed or even smiled this much before he met me. I was glad that I brought such good changes in him.

I continued with preparing dinner the whole while talking to Edward as if nothing had happened. I knew that the bubble was bringing the carefree and confident attitude in me.

After a few minutes I heard a knock on the back door. I opened it to find Jacob standing outside dressed in a grey t shirt and jeans. He must have gone home and got the clothes as the ones he was wearing were ripped to shreds when he changed into his wolf form.

"Bella, I ..." he started talking but I stopped him.

"Jacob if you value my sanity please don't talk about anything that happened here." I was not ready for anymore drama. I was tired and irritated. I just wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to hold him close to me and forget about everything.

"_Soon love."_ Edward said to me through his thoughts.

I had forgotten that he could hear my thoughts for a second.

"_I miss you Edward."_

"_I miss you too."_

"Bella! Bella!" I blinked my eyes and looked at Jacob who was calling my name.

"Bella please let me explain." He said

"No Jacob, I don't want to hear anything. Please leave me alone."

He looked sad but I was not in a mood for having a conversation with him about supernatural stuff with my dad sitting in the next room. I was glad that Charlie didn't know what happened in his kitchen a few minutes ago.

Jacob kept looking at me through out the dinner but I did not acknowledge it. I was happy that Edward was getting close. With his each step the pain in my heart was lessening.

Jacob tried to talk to me many times but I was not interested. I excused myself by telling them that I was going to do the dishes.

"You can't avoid me forever." Jacob said entering the kitchen.

I chose to remain silent.

"Don't you want to know about what happened earlier?"

"I know what happened earlier. You are a werewolf, end of story."

He stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"Bella, I know you are scared but I won't hurt you."

"I am not scared of you besides I can take care of myself."

"Bella, don't be like this. I never intended to phase here. It just happened. You can't be mad at me for something I can't control."

"Jacob, I am not mad at you. I am just tired. It was a long day for me and I just want to go to bed."

"So you are ok with the fact that I am a werewolf?"

"Jacob, it doesn't matter what I feel about you. It's not like I am your best friend or something that you have to feel guilty about not telling me and there is the fact that you can't say anything about this without the Alpha's permission."

Suddenly his expression changed.

"How did you know that?"

I didn't know how to respond to his question. I had not intended to say anything about the Alpha. It came out accidentally.

"Tell me Bella. How did you know about that?" he asked again.

"Jacob, there are things that you don't know about me and I have no intention of sharing them with you." I said and walked out of the kitchen before he could respond.

"Bella, where is Jacob? It's time for us to go." Billy asked me.

"I am here dad." Jacob said walking towards us. He was looking at me intently.

They left soon. The bubble disappeared after few seconds cutting the communication between me and Edward.

"Bella, is everything alright with you and Jacob?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah dad. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to be sure."

I said goodnight to Charlie and went to my room to find Edward waiting for me.

I kissed him hard even before he opened his mouth to greet me.

"I missed you so much. Next time I am coming with you." I said.

"I missed you too. I am sure I would have gone completely insane if I had to spend any more time away from you."

I wanted to talk to him about everything that happened that day but I was tired and could barely keep my eyes open.

"Sleep my Bella." He said pulling me close to his chest.

Soon I was in deep sleep filled with dreams of my beautiful vampire.

A couple of days passed without any problems. I was happy that nothing that triggered the formation of the bubble happened.

Edward wanted to take me to his house or meadow after school but I just wanted to stay at home where I could enjoy some alone time with Edward. We did not do much. Just laid in each other's arms and talked about everything and anything.

One night while we were lying in each other's arms, I felt the presence of the bubble enveloping us. I felt Edward stiffen.

"Wolves." He said getting up from the bed.

"What?"

"The wolves are here. Four of them. Jacob wanted to talk to you about the other day. He had discussed it with the elders and the Alpha and decided to tell you about us since you already knew about them."

"Couldn't he wait until morning?" I asked.

"He was going to. Tonight he came to just check on you. He caught my sent as he came near your house and wants to know why my scent is so strong towards your house."

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry love he won't do anything irrational with Charlie in the house."

"I am not worried. This bubble makes me feel strong" I told him sincerely.

I heard Jacob's thoughts through Edward's mind. He was thinking of returning in the morning to confront me.

The bubble disappeared after a few minutes.

"They left but will be back tomorrow to talk to you."

That night I could not sleep. Edward hummed my lullaby when he realized that I was nervous about what was going to happen the next day. Soon I drifted into a comfortable sleep.

Next day Charlie left in the morning to go fishing with Billy since it was Sunday. I was happy that we had the entire house to ourselves.

Edward made me a huge breakfast which I ate happily. We decided to spend the entire day cuddling. I was about to pull Edward up the stairs when I felt the presence of the bubble. Since we were together we were both enveloped in one big bubble.

"They are here love."

He didn't need to explain who they were. But I was not afraid. I felt powerful and confident because of the bubble.

"Come on, let's get this over with." I said pulling Edward towards the door.

His thoughts showed the same sense of power and confidence as mine. This time intensity of it was so much higher than normal that we felt like we could control the world with a snap of our fingers.

I opened the door to find Jacob's Rabbit pulling in front of my house. He had three other pack members with him.

I knew their thoughts through Edward's mind. They were angry to find Edward with me. They just wanted to kill him and show the Cullens what they were capable of.

As soon as the thought hit me I found myself shaking with anger. The energy in the bubble was rapidly increasing with my anger. It felt like flames were going to shoot out of the bubble.

Edward knew my thoughts. He came closer and pulled me into his arms. I held him tightly and inhaled his sweet scent calming myself. I opened my eyes and looked into his golden eyes and all the remaining anger evaporated. I turned towards Jacob and his friends to find them glaring at us.

"Hey Jake!" I said in the same way as I normally did even though I wanted to throw him across the forest for thinking of harming my Edward.

"Get away from her." Jacob said marching towards us with his friends closely behind.

Edward stepped forward and pushed me behind him.

"What do you want dog?" he asked.

"I want you stay away from her, you bloodsucker!"

"Jacob you have no right to talk to him this way. He is where he is meant to be." I said coming forward to stand beside Edward ignoring his protest.

"Bella you don't understand. He is not human. He is a monster" Jacob shouted at me.

"I know what he is. I know him more than I know myself. It is none of your business who I spent my time with." I said glaring at him.

"I am member of the pack who are born to protect humans from vampires. It is my responsibility to protect you from them."

Edward was about to say something but I stopped him.

"_Let me handle this_." I thought to him. He looked reluctant but nodded when I insisted.

"Jacob I don't belong to your tribe. I am not required to live by the rules set by you or your tribe. I can do whatever I want besides there is nothing in the treaty that prohibits the Cullens from having a relationship with humans." I said with authority.

"Jacob it is better if you leave. We can arrange a meeting with the tribe to discuss the situation." Edward said.

"There is nothing to discuss. You blood sucking leech, stay away from her or I will make you regret the day you were born." Jacob snarled.

The anger that left my body earlier returned in ten fold. Nobody threatens or insults my Edward.

From Jacob's thoughts I knew that this was more about his feelings towards me than responsibility. He was in love with me. I felt Edward pull me closer towards him when he heard Jacobs's thoughts.

"Jacob please leave. Bella is my mate. She was born for me. Nothing you say or do can break our bond." He said.

Jacob looked livid.

"Shut up leech! There won't be any bond left after I rip you into pieces and burn them."

The anger inside me reached its threshold. I knew they were young and overconfident. They thought that they could take care of a dozen of vampires by themselves. But they didn't know the power that fills a vampire when their mates are in danger.

"Shut that stupid mouth of yours or you won't be going home in the same shape that you came." I snarled.

"What? Is your blood sucking leech going to hurt us?" his friend Paul said laughing along with others.

"He won't but I will." I said lifting my hands up and sending a blast of energy towards him.

Everything swayed as the energy rushed to its target. It threw Paul into the air slamming him into a tree a few feet away from us before he could even change.

Jacob and his friends stared at me with their mouths hanging wide open.

"You might want to take a look at him to see if anything is broken." I said with a satisfied smile.

Edward pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead. His thoughts showed pride and love. I was happy that I was powerful enough to protect my Edward even though he was capable enough to protect himself. I was happy that I could defend my mate even if I was a human and not be just an accessory in the back ground.

Jacob blinked a few times and rushed to his friend. It seemed that Paul had several broken bones from hitting the tree with such great force.

"We will arrange a meeting with your tribe. Take him to the hospital. I think there are more broken bones than you think." Edward said.

"This isn't over." Jacob said climbing into his Rabbit after he and his friends carefully placed Paul inside it.

I let out a sigh when the rabbit disappeared down the road making the bubble disappear along with it.

"Another day in the interesting lives of a vampire and his beloved super powered girlfriend." Edward said leaning towards me and kissing me on my forehead.

I laughed and pulled him into the house.

* * *

A/N: sorry for not responding to the reviews, I was busy with real life. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

If you had asked me whether I would ever love Forks a week ago, I would have laughed. But now I love everything about it even its nonexistent sunny days because it was the place where I met my Edward.

Oh Edward, what can I say about him? Words like gentleman, handsome, beautiful all were invented just to describe him. He was not only beautiful outside but inside too. He was my personal Adonis or was it Eros.

He was more beautiful than them all combined. Sometimes I felt that I was unworthy of his love. I was a mere human with pale skin, plane brown eyes and a lack of balance. There was nothing interesting about me other than my record for maximum number of visits to the ER by a person.

Edward was an immortal who had powers and looks that could attract any woman yet he chose me. I had read stories of immortals falling in love with mortals but never thought that I would play the lead role in one of them.

I once read the story of Eros, the god of love and beauty who fell in love with a mortal Psyche. It showed how deeply they loved each other even with their differences.

Psyche always fascinated me. I always wondered how she felt when she found that her husband was an immortal.

I never understood why Psyche was willing to do anything to find her lost beloved. It made no sense to me at the time why she wandered the Earth, looking for her lost love and never gave up. She even faced an angry goddess like Aphrodite to find her beloved.

But now I did. I can't say that the love between me and Edward was as pure as that of Eros and Psyche but I was sure that I would be willing to do anything for him just like Psyche.

"Love, what are you thing about?" Edward asked coming inside my room after talking to Carlisle about what happened with the wolves.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how someone who looks like Eros can fall in love with a plane me."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. If I am Eros then you are most definitely my Psyche."

"I think you are wrong this time. I look more like a psycho than Psyche." I said laughing.

"Love, you should look at yourself through my eyes then you will know how beautiful you are. When I look at you I see a beautiful woman with sparkling chocolate brown eyes and a breathtaking smile. I see in you a woman who is not only beautiful outside but inside too. You are a loving and caring person who has a beautiful heart."

I didn't know what to say to that. If anybody else other than Edward had said those things to me, I would have laughed at them. But it was Edward who would never say something like that to me without meaning it.

"You know I love you right? You don't have to compare me to Psyche to make me love you." I said laughing.

"I am serious Bella."

"I know." I said pulling him close to me and kissing him.

"Will you doubt me if your evil sisters or in our case evil wolves say anything bad about me, my Psyche?"

He asked me all the while laughing.

"As long as you don't hide that beautiful face from me."

"You know Bella, when Psyche's parents consulted an oracle he told them that her beauty is so great that she was not meant for a mortal man. I think your beauty is so divine that you ere never meant of a mortal just like Psyche. That is why you fell in love with an immortal even though my immortality is connected more to evil than good."

"Oh my god Edward, I didn't know vampires could be so cheesy." I said laughing.

"Bella, I am serious."

"Ok my immortal cheesy boyfriend! Now let's come back to real world."

Edwards's phone started ringing. It was Carlisle. After a brief conversation with him Edward turned to me.

"The tribe has decided to talk to us at midnight at the border." He said.

"What is it with the supernatural beings and their affinity to midnight?" I asked making Edward laugh.

"We should go to our house and discuss about the meeting and your powers with Carlisle."

I loved it when he referred his house as our house. For me it was more like home than my own house.

I climbed on Edward's back and he ran towards the house. I remembered how scared I was at first when he ran with me on his back thinking that he was going to hit a tree or something. Now I was much more comfortable with it.

When we reached his house, we were greeted by Alice who looked more cheerful than normal.

I loved Alice. She was like a dark Tinkerbell. I always felt close to her more than Esme or Rosalie even though we had not spent much time together. She says that we were going to be best friends and I had no doubt about it.

"Here comes Eros and Psyche." She said aloud.

We heard laughs from inside the house making me blush ten shades of red. Maybe I should rethink the best friend part.

"Alice, it is not polite to eavesdrop." Edward said with a smile.

"Come on, how could I miss Bella comparing a vampire to a Greek god?"

"Alice!"

"Ok, ok. I am sorry. I didn't mean to look, it just came to me. But come on, a vampire and a god? Don't you think it's a little bit over the top?"

"What can I say; I am so madly in love with your brother that I see him more like god than vampire." I said slapping her butt.

Edward laughed at Alice's surprised face.

We walked inside to see everyone sitting with a smile on their faces waiting for us. I and Edward sat on the love seat while Alice sat beside Jasper on the floor.

"Edward, can you tell me what happened this morning." Carlisle asked.

We explained everything that had happened earlier. They seemed surprised by the fact that I was powerful enough to slam a shape shifter into a tree even before he could phase.

"Edward, I think Bella's powers are related to the bubble. She seems powerless when not in the bubble." Carlisle said.

I agreed with his statement. I felt powerful only when I was within the bubble. At other times I was old clumsy, self conscious Bella.

"If the bubble gives powers to Bella then Edward should also be powerful like her as the bubble surrounds him too." Esme said.

"I never thought of that. I never had a reason to use the power so I don't know whether they actually exist."

"Why don't we test it? I will try to attack Edward. When the bubble appears to protect him, he can try to use the powers." Emmett said looking thrilled.

"It won't work Emmett. The bubble appears only when there is real danger or when we are desperate for it to appear." I told him.

"How do you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"I know it from what happened on the day of Tyler's accident. I was scared of going near Rosalie when she drove with us but the bubble never appeared even though it appeared the previous day when I was near her. It was like it could sense real danger.

The only time it appeared without any real threat was on the first day of school when we were in the meadow. It was starting to drizzle and we both desperately wanted to spend time with each other.

It started to rain harder making us wish for a way to spend time there without the interruption of the rain. Before we could finish the thought, the bubble appeared protecting us from the rain giving us more time with each other." I replied.

Everyone including Edward looked thoughtful.

"Edward, do you feel a sense of confidence and power like Bella when you are in the bubble?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes Carlisle. When the bubble appears I can hear Bella's thoughts and I am sure the feelings are same."

"I think you have the same powers as Bella, Edward. You had not known about it because you never had the need to use them." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, when is Eleazar coming? It would be nice to know what is happening with these two" Esme said with a sweet smile.

"Actually, Eleazar will be here in two days."

Oh god! Tanya will be here along with him as his whole family travels only as a group. What if she puts her moves on my Edward?

Edward seemed to sense my anxiety.

"You are my other half, Bella. We are two pieces of a puzzle that only fits with each other. So don't worry. No matter how hard anyone tries to put another piece in the original piece's place, it won't fit." He said with a crooked smile.

The remaining evening went fast with me spending time with Alice, Rosalie and Esme for some girl time while Edward played video games with Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle was busy with his research about us.

Alice showed me photos of everyone from different times. I laughed a lot when I saw Cullens wearing some ridiculous outfits which were popular at that time. I was happy to see Rosalie laughing along with us.

Soon it was time for me to return home. We decided that I would go along with them as I was Edward's mate.

It was decided that Edward will run with me to the border at midnight while the Cullens waited for us there. Alice looked into the future and told us that Charlie won't be waking till morning giving us plenty of time to get back without his knowledge.

The trip to home passed in a blur. I decided to tell Charlie about my relationship with Edward as I was sure that Billy must have said something to him about it when they went fishing together. Edward confirmed my suspicion after reading Charlie's thoughts which centered around the topic.

During dinner I decided to break the news of me dating before he could ask anything.

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said.

"What is it Bella? Is everything alright?"

"I am sort of seeing someone."

"Is it the doctor's son?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" I tried to sound surprised even though I knew that he already knew.

"I am the Chief of Police Bella. I know everything."

I wanted to roll my eyes at this. I was sure he had no idea about it until Billy told him.

"His name is Edward Cullen, dad. He goes to school with me."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. I knew I was his baby girl even though he does not show his feelings openly so I was not sure whether he was coming to terms with the fact that the said baby girl was dating or plotting the death of her new boyfriend.

"Ok, but I want to meet this Edmund guy." He said after a long silence.

"It's Edward, dad. You can meet him when he comes to pick me for school tomorrow."

The remaining dinner passed in silence. Soon I was back with Edward in our room.

We spent the entire time kissing and talking.

When it was time to go Edward made me wear two extra sweaters along with the jacket. He also made me wear an earflap beanie. I was sure that I looked like an Eskimo. I tried to protest but he used those big golden eyes of his and dazzled me.

We arrived at the treaty line to find the Cullens waiting for us. Emmett rolled on the ground laughing when he saw me. He called me a teletubby which made the remaining family laugh along with him while I glared at them.

Edward pulled me close to him glaring at Emmett which made him laugh some more.

After our laughter died down, we all stood in a straight line in pairs with Carlisle in the front.

Suddenly I felt the bubble which told us that the wolves were near. Since me and Edward were standing together we were surrounded by one big bubble instead of two individual bubbles.

Soon we saw Billy Black who heads the elder council of the tribe along with Harry Clearwater, Quil Ateara Senior and Sam Uley, who was the eldest wolf and Alpha of the pack followed by three wolfs come out of the forest.

I knew Harry as he worked with Charlie but did not know Quil senior and knew his name from the thoughts of others.

"Greetings my friends!" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle Cullen we are here because we came to know that your coven member is having a relationship with a human. We also came to know that Bella has been showing some powers of her own." Billy said.

"Billy Black, Bella is Edward's mate. There bond is stronger than wolf's imprinting. As far as the powers go, we are not sure but we think that the mated vampires develop powers which compliment each other. Since Bella is human we are not sure how developed her powers are." Carlisle said.

Wolf who I was sure was Jacob growled when Carlisle said that I was Edward's mate. This made me angry.

"Shut up!" I shouted at the reddish brown wolf giving him my best mean look. With the bubble in place I was back to confident and powerful Bella.

Everyone stared at me except the Cullens who were laughing at my antics. Billy and Jacob had never heard me shout before as I was soft spoken most of the time when I was normal Bella minus the bubble.

"What? I don't like kids interrupting adult conversations." I said to Billy.

His thoughts which I read through Edward's mind showed more surprise at my explanation.

I heard the other's thoughts especially young wolves. They were filled with anger. They wanted to kill the Cullens. This made me angry. I knew that my anger was not only because they wanted to hurt my mate but also my family. Edward looked at me reading my thoughts.

"_I know love but we should control our anger for their sake_." He thought.

I nodded my head telling him that I agreed with him. Suddenly the energy inside the bubble increased. It felt like it was connecting with us and urging us to control it.

"_What is happening Edward?"_ I asked through my thoughts.

"_I don't know Bella. It feels like the energy is coming under our control. Let me try something."_ He thought and flicked his finger in the direction of a tree near by.

A blast of energy rushed towards the tree while everything around it swayed. It hit the tree with so much force that it was thrown far before our eyes could not follow.

Everyone stared at the direction of the tree and back at Edward.

"Sorry about that. The tree was on the treaty line." Edward said with a smile.

I snorted.

"Are you trying to intimidate us?" Harry asked.

Carlisle gave us a stern look.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Edward said politely.

The tribe did not look convinced. They were actually concerned by the fact that Edward was so powerful that he could throw a huge tree with a flick of his finger.

I on the other hand was very happy.

"Carlisle Cullen, Isabella is human. Are you going to turn her?" Quil senior asked.

"That was one of the reasons that we wanted to meet you. Mated pairs have no existence without each other. Neither Edward nor Bella can survive without each other. They can't even spend a few minutes apart without causing pain to themselves. We need your permission to change her." Carlisle said.

"Absolutely not! Isabella is human; if you bite her, treaty is over." Billy said.

I became angry at this. They had no right to take decisions for me. I had the right to decide what happens in my life.

"Look Billy, it is not that they are forcing me to do this. I want to be like them. It is the only way for me to be with Edward. It is my choice." I said with confidence.

I saw the young wolves growling but chose to ignore it.

All my family members told the tribe how it was not possible for me to survive without Edward but tribe council did not agree.

Edward even told them that we would leave Forks forever if that's what it takes to make them agree but they were adamant. I lost my patience. It was my life and I had the right to control it.

"Billy Black, I am going to become a vampire if your tribe approves or not. It would be better for you and your tribe if we resolve this peacefully." I said.

Billy and the remaining tribe looked stunned at my outburst. Carlisle looked like he wanted to stop me but chose to remain quite. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie looked thrilled while Esme looked concerned.

"Are you trying to threaten us?" Billy asked. I saw the wolves coming and standing next to him.

I looked at Edward. He smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss before turning towards the tribe with a look that showed authority. He looked more mature. His posture changed to that of a man who had the power to control the world. His thoughts showed determination and confidence just like what I feel while using the power.

At that moment I found myself believing each and every word said by the fortune teller whom I met in Port Angeles.

Edward moved to stand along with Carlisle there by splitting the bubble into two individual bubbles – one around him and one around me.

"Billy Black, we the Cullens had created the treaty with Ephraim Black not because of fear of your tribe but as a token of friendship. We both respected each other to follow through the treaty even after so many years.

Today we are asking for an exception in the treaty not because we fear your tribe but for maintaining the same relationship we shared with your ancestors which allowed both groups to live peacefully.

Isabella is my mate. She will become a vampire if she wishes to with or without your permission. If you chose to go for a fight with us I will warn you that Bella alone is capable enough to wipe your entire tribe from the face of the earth."

Cullens looked proud. The tribe council looked thoughtful while wolves looked livid.

Suddenly Jacob in his form jumped towards Edward. He didn't know the existence of the bubble around Edward which acted as a shield protecting him just like mine protected me.

Jacob followed the path of the tree as the force in the bubble threw him before it shocked him. I remembered the scene from my kitchen when I saw Jacob lying in the ground shaking uncontrollably.

Now that I had connected with the energy inside the bubble, I understood that he was shaking violently because the bubble not only throws him away but also shocks him like electricity.

"When will you learn Jacob?" I asked looking at the direction where he was thrown.

Tribe council members watched the scene with their mouths hanging wide open. The other wolves tried to attack but the alpha stopped him. He along with the tribe members did not want a fight as they were sure that we would easily defeat them.

"We are not scared of you. If we have to die protecting humans, we would do that gladly." Sam said.

"There is no need for that. We are not going to hurt any humans. Bella on other hand is Edward's mate. We don't have a choice other than to turn her. I won't sacrifice the happiness of my family to protect the treaty." Carlisle said.

"We have to discuss this with some other members. We will inform you as soon as the decision is made." Billy said before leaving along with other members.

After the bubble disappeared showing that no wolfs were present near, Edward informed as that they had already decided to grand us permission but wanted to inform us after a week just to show that they are not afraid of us.

"Guess there is a use for your stupid mind reading." Emmett said punching Edward on his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: If you are not familiar with the story of Eros and Psyche, you can read a summary here:

http:/en[.]wikipedia[.]org/wiki/Cupid_and_Psyche#Legend

and don't forget to remove the bracket. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review to let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a blur. The wolves had informed Carlisle of their decision which made me happy.

Now there was no problem in changing me into a vampire but we were in no hurry.

Edward wanted me spend some more time as human so that I was sure of my decision and not regret it later. For me the decision had already been made the first day I dreamt of him.

But I understood his thinking as I would also want the person whom I love to make the decision with their whole heat.

I was happy that I got some more time with Charlie. Speaking of Charlie, he met Edward the next day after the meeting with the tribe when Edward came to pick me for school.

Even though the conversation between them was short I was sure Charlie liked him. After all Edward is Edward, what is not to like about him. He was the perfect boyfriend.

Carlisle was happy that the tribe was ready to accept our arguments whereas Emmett was not. In his words he wanted to kick some werewolf butt.

Emmett was like a small child sometimes. He gets happy and excited about small things. He was like a big annoying brother. Teasing me about everything and anything, playing pranks on Edward. It was hard to imagine that they were vampires as all the movies that I had watched and the books I read painted vampires as soulless evil monsters with no love or conscience.

This vampire family was much more loving than any human relative or friend that I had ever known. Their acceptance made me feel special. For the first time I felt that I belonged somewhere.

They showed me that it does not matter what we are. The only thing that matters is actions. They could have lived their life like any other vampire drinking blood and leading a nomadic life without caring for anyone but they chose to be like this.

They chose to live as humans, as a family forgetting their natural food and adopting themselves to be able to survive on animals. I felt that they were more human than the werewolves who tried to harm them even though they never violated the treaty.

Speaking of werewolves, even though the tribe had agreed with us I was not sure about the younger wolves. They were young and unpredictable. Their anger towards the Cullens must have definitely increased after the recent events.

I knew from inside that they would try to do something without the tribe council's knowledge. I shared my thoughts with Edward and he agreed with me.

We talked to the family and decided to wait and see what happens next. Alice promised that she would look into the blind spots in our future to know the presence of werewolves in our future.

I missed Edward as I sat in the one of two classes that he was not with me. Edward had changed most his classes to match mine which made me really happy. I was gathering my books after the class when I saw Mike walking towards me.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

He looked nervous.

"Do you want to go to the spring dance with me?"

I was about to answer when I saw Edward walking towards us. From the look on his face it was clear that he had heard everything.

"No she doesn't." Edward said with a fierce look on his face. If looks could kill, Mike would have been resting peaceful in Forks cemetery by now.

Edward looked like a vampire at the moment.

"Se-e you la-ter Bella." Mike stammered and ran out of the class crashing into several people on the way out.

"Edward, don't scare poor humans with your vampire look."

"Sorry love, I sometimes can't control myself when it comes to you." he said giving me a big smile

I laughed and intertwined my fingers with his. We walked together to the parking lot were his siblings were waiting for us.

"Edward! Bella! The Denalis are here! We should get home soon." Alice nearly shouted as soon as we were near.

To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. I knew that Edward loved me and would never leave me but my insecurities were not that easy to overcome.

Edward took one look at me and understood what I was thinking. This time he did not say anything but wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"You are my life now." He said after long pause.

I didn't need long speeches or poems. Those words were enough to make me feel like the luckiest girl on earth.

The ride to Cullen house was mostly silent. I thought back to my life before Edward. I was not unhappy or anything but always felt out of place wherever I was. I never in my wildest dream realized that I never belonged to the human world.

As we were nearing the Cullen house I started hearing Edwards's thoughts. I was surprised because I was not inside the bubble. It took me few seconds to realize that Edward was in the bubble.

"Why am I in a bubble and you are not?" he asked looking confused. Mostly I would be the one in the bubble as I was more in danger since I was human.

I snorted looking at his confused expression.

"How would I know? They are your cousins not mine." I said.

As we went nearer I started hearing the thoughts of everyone in Cullen house through Edward's mind as we could hear each other's thoughts even when anyone one of us was in the bubble and I did not find any thought which showed that they wanted to harm us.

Every thought was around me and Edwards's powers except one. I recognized it as that of Tanya's. She was thinking about Edward. Her thoughts were sincere and showed the desire to be Edwards mate. It also showed understanding and disappointment that Edward was never hers and would never be.

Edward looked at me see my reaction but I was composed. I knew she didn't mean any harm as I did not find any animosity in her thoughts towards me. She was jealous but not angry.

I was Edward's mate, a thing she longed for so long and I was not sure how to react around her.

I knew Edward could read my thoughts but he remained quite giving me time to process everything.

I turned and looked at Edward. How could I blame anyone for falling love with him? He was everything a girl could ever dream of. I knew that I was lucky to have him.

"Bella, I am the lucky one." Edward said as he took my hand in his and led me to the house.

We were again greeted by an impatient Alice. I wondered whether she mixed the animal blood with caffeine before drinking it. She was like a ball of energy all the time.

Edward laughed aloud after hearing my mental musing. I glared at him. That is when I saw them-Tanya, Irina and Carmen sitting along with Esme.

I recognized everyone from Edwards's memories. They were very beautiful. Edward had once told me that the beauty of a vampire was to attract the prey. I was sure that if death came in the form of these beautiful vampires, many men would have died happy.

They looked stunned by Edward's laugh. I realized that they had never seen Edward so carefree and happy before. I was happy that my presence had such good influence on him.

Tanya stood up first and walked towards Edward with the intention of hugging him. But as soon as she reached forward to hug him something happened and she jumped backward with a stunned expression

"Did you just shock me?" she asked Edward who was looking equally surprised.

That is when I realized the bubble around Edward shocked her just like it shocked others but with less intensity.

"What happened?" Esme came forward with a concerned look on her face. All the other joined her.

"I was shocked just like the way Kate does it." Tanya answered.

"Tanya I am sorry but I didn't shock you." Edward said looking confused.

Everyone turned their head towards me.

"She didn't do it. She is not even in the bubble only I am but I have no idea how that happened." Edward said.

"I think I can answer that." Eleazar said coming into the room along with Carlisle.

He looked at Edward and then at me. His thoughts showed confusion.

"What is it Eleazar?" Carlisle asked seeing the confusion on his face.

"I can't see Edward's power. Can't he read minds like before?" he asked.

"Yes I can Eleazar."

"Interesting. I can't see any power in him. Are you inside that bubble?"

"Yes."

"I think the bubble is protecting him from my ability. This is the first time anyone was able to outdo my power. But I can read hers. It is Bella, isn't it? Is she not in the bubble?" he asked.

Edward came forward and introduced me to the Denalis and told Eleazar that I was indeed not inside the bubble.

"The bubble forms only when there is any danger. Since there is no danger here there is no bubble. I am not sure why I am in the bubble." Edward explained.

'Kate, would you mind giving Edward a hug? And don't use your power." Eleazer said to Kate.

Kate came forward and hugged Edward but nothing happened. Next Eleazar asked Carmen and Irina to do the same thing but again nothing happened.

Next he told Tanya to try to hug Edward again. This time the same thing happened as earlier. She was shocked by the bubble again.

Eleazar asked Edward through his thoughts whether Tanya had any intension of hurting him. Edward shook his head but nodded when he asked whether she still harbored any romantic feelings towards him.

Eleazer looked thoughtful for a moment. I ignored his thoughts and went to sit near Alice who looked happy that I sat near her.

I never realized how much she wanted a friend. I knew that she loved Esme and Rosalie. From her thoughts that I had seen in Edward's mind I knew that she always considered Esme as a mother figure and Rosalie as a sister but always wanted a best friend with whom she could talk about anything.

Rosalie was a good sister but was sometimes more self-centered and difficult. Alice always considered her as a good sister but not always as a good friend.

She was happy that I would be her best friend. I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. She looked exited that I was treating her like any other human friend and not as a vampire.

I thought of asking her to accompany me to go shopping with me for some clothes suitable for Forks weather since majority of my clothes were suitable for only warmer places.

I saw her staring into space and understood that she was having a vision. When I looked into her thoughts through Edward's mind I saw both of us shopping in Seattle.

Just then Edward turned towards me and gave a smile and mouthed a thank you. He too knew that Alice wanted us to bond and be good friends.

Alice squealed gaining everybody's attention. She pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you soooo much Bella." She said all the while jumping up and down making me do the same thing along with her.

"Alice, don't squeeze her so hard. She is still human." Edward said in playful tone.

"Shut up broodward! She is my best friend I will never hurt her."

"Broodward? Is that even a word?" Edward asked looking confused.

"Brooding Edward, idiot." She replied.

"Brooding Edward? I don't brood."

"Edward, your second name is brooding." Emmett joined in.

"Children, can we focus on the important stuff." Esme said with a smile.

Everyone turned their eyes toward Eleazer who looked fascinated by the whole interaction. His thoughts along with the other Denalis also showed how much the Cullens have changed since they met them last time. Everyone was more happy and easy going.

"Eleazer.." Carlisle called his name bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Anyway, I think bubble sees Tanya as a person who has romantic feelings towards you and as threat to you and your mate. Here the threat is not physical but emotional. I think it aims at protecting you and your mate from all that can cause harm to you both physically and emotionally." Eleazer concluded.

Tanya looked embarrassed. She came and sat near me.

"I am sorry Bella. I had these feelings for quite some time and it is not possible for me forget them completely just like that. I will try to overcome it but I need time" She said.

Her thoughts were sincere and I knew her words were direct reflection of her thoughts.

"It's ok. Edward considers you as his cousin so we are a family and family always supports each other."

Everyone was happy with my words and I saw Tanya visibly relax. I realized that everyone in the room wanted us to be friends as the Denalis were only thing that the Cullens had close to a family.

"Eleazer what can you tell us about this bubble?" Jasper asked bringing everyone's attention towards the main topic.

"I am not sure of anything at this point. It seems very powerful as it was able to block me completely. I have heard that when you find your mate your power increases and the powers of mates complement each other but I have never seen anything like this.

I don't think we have any book within our reach that provides any information on this. It is a powerful bubble and any information about this would have triggered many discussions within the vampire community."

"What do you mean by within our reach? There is nothing that exists on earth that we can't find." Emmett said.

"I was referring to the secret library that is located in Volterra. It contains books and texts that only Aro, Marcus and Caius has access to. No one else is allowed to be anywhere near it. It is said that these books contain anything and everything about the vampire world. It also contains information about the powers of vampires along with prophecies related to the vampire world. I am sure there must be something about this in those books."

"I have also heard about the library. Maybe I should talk to Aro to gain access to it." Carlisle said.

"I don't think that is good idea. Volturi are extremely protective about those books. They already feel that your coven is increasing in number and asking for access can only make them more concerned about your intentions as the books are said to contain information on the beginning of new era for vampires."

Everyone was silent for some time absorbing what Eleazer had said.

"I think we should try to find information from other sources for the time being. Eleazer, why don't you try again and see if you could read the powers of Edward and Bella." Kate said.

Eleazer nodded and tried to concentrate.

"I can say that Bella is a powerful mental shield but I can't say anything about Edward. It is like he has no power."

He tried to concentrate again by closing his eyes and touching Edward's arms. His face showed the force that he was exerting to bypass the bubble.

Suddenly he dropped to the ground and let out blood curdling scream. Everyone put their hands on their ears as the scream increased in volume. Carmen rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug. Eventually the screaming stopped and he fell into her arms.

Everyone rushed to his side. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at Edward wide eyed.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked rushing to his side.

Eleazer looked like he had seen a ghost. His thoughts were jumbled and neither I nor Edward could understand what just happened.

"Unbelievable. It's not possible." He said.

"What are talking about?" Kate asked.

Eleazer stood from the ground and took a long unwanted breath.

"His powers don't have a boundary. He is powerful, more powerful than anyone that I have ever seen. His powers are beyond me. I can't see anything beyond what the bubble lets me and I can confidently say that he has more than a few powers. I don't know how it is possible but I can say for sure that he is no ordinary vampire."

Everyone including Edward was shocked by this.

"If Edward is powerful as you say then that means Bella must also be equally powerful." Carlisle said.

Everyone seemed to agree with him. My mind was blank like it mostly was since I came to Forks as I didn't know what to think.

"Carlisle, it is very important that we find out about the bubble as soon as possible before the powers get out of hand. It seems to me that it is connecting with them more with each passing day giving more powers. We should find everything so that they can control these powers." Eleazer said.

It was decided that the Denalis would return as soon as possible and try to contact other covens. It was also decided that the library in the Volterra would be only our last resort.

Edward told me that it was time for me to return to my own house as Charlie would be back soon. His thoughts showed happiness not because he was very powerful but due to the fact he could protect me anything now.

My eyes filled with tears when I heard his thoughts. Most people would be happy to have power so that they could do anything they wanted like rule the world or control others etc. but my vampire wanted to do nothing else but to protect me.

The love that I saw in his mind made me speechless. I rose from the couch and ran to him. I jumped into his arms and kissed him with all my love. He seemed stunned at my reaction.

We broke the kiss when Carlisle cleared his throat. That is when I remembered that we were in a room full of people. I blushed ten shades of red.

"Go Bella!" Emmett shouted intensifying the blush.

We said goodbye to everyone left for my house.

Edward was smiling from ear to ear. I knew it was due to the kiss that I gave him in front of his entire family and the Denalis.

"Would you stop smiling like that? You look like a person from the toothpaste commercial and I don't think it is healthy to smile this much for a vampire." I said playfully.

He looked at me and smiled some more.

As we got nearer to my house we felt the presence of the bubble which made as both tense.

"I think the wolves are spying on us." He said with clenched teeth.

But after sometime the bubble disappeared showing that the wolves had gone before we could read their thoughts.

"I think they were just passing by." Edward said even though neither of us was convinced.

Days passed and Cullen decided to go on a hunting trip after the Denalis left for Alaska. Only Alice and Esme decided to stay back. Edward told me that they were busy with something but did not explain any further.

I was having hard time being away from Edward. As I was trying to get some sleep I was suddenly inside the bubble. I had no idea why. Suddenly I was struck with a vision of Alice surrounded by wolves. I recognized the place as the woods near my house.

I was stunned. I did not know that the bubble could give me the power of seeing the future just like Alice except I was able to see wolves in my vision. I didn't think twice before grabbing my coat and ran into the woods since the clarity of the vision showed that it was going to happen within the next few seconds.

I heard Edwards's thoughts which showed me that he too had the vision and they were all rushing back to Forks. Edward knew what I was doing and screamed at me to stop but I assured him that I was powerful enough to protect Alice and myself.

As I ran further into the woods and stopped when I saw the scene which played in my mind a few seconds ago in reality. Alice was standing in the middle getting ready to fight while four wolves surrounded her looking ready to jump upon her.

I took a deep breath and ran towards them as fast as I could.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the delay. I also apologize for any mistakes in this chapter as it was rushed and I read only once before posting. I generally read 5-6 times before posting yet manage to have mistakes so I don't know how many of them are in this. Also I didn't mean to leave a cliffy but it was past 9 pages in word so it felt like a good place to stop. Hope you like the chapter. Pls review to let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

_As I ran further into the woods and stopped when I saw the scene which played in my mind a few seconds ago in reality. Alice was standing in the middle getting ready to fight while four wolves surrounded her looking ready to jump upon her._

_I took a deep breath and ran towards them as fast as I could._

* * *

I could feel the energy traveling through my veins. I knew that moment that I was powerful. Powerful enough to bring down the most powerful armies that the world has seen.

Edward was near. He was fast but the new power made him faster. I knew that the others were far behind.

I jumped into the circle made by the wolves. They seemed shocked by my sudden appearance. I did not give them time to react. I grabbed one of them by its neck and slammed into the one who was standing near it. Both the wolves flew into a near by rock breaking it into two.

Suddenly I felt a new energy engulfing me while mine was flowing toward its source. Edward was here. He was scared. He was scared for his mate and his sister. I saw his mind clouding with anger towards the wolves.

He ran towards the two remaining wolves. They were so shocked by the things happening in front of them that they were unable to react in time. Edward grabbed both of them by their neck just like I had done but this time both of them simultaneously and slammed them into each other. He threw them into the direction of the other two wolves that were withering on the ground with pain.

I was too engrossed in watching Edward's grace that I didn't notice Alice near me. She pulled me into a huge hug.

"Bella, I don't know from where they came. Your future disappeared and I was on my way to check on you. Thank god you and Edward were on time. I don't think I could have fought against four wolves." She said.

"It's ok Alice. Everything is fine now. And thank you for coming to check on me." I said sincerely.

"No need for thanks Bella. You are my brothers mate so technically we are sisters and not to mention future best friends. If anyone needs to thank it would be me for saving my life."

"Ok my favorite future best friends slash technical sister." I laughed giving her shove.

"You both nearly gave me a heart attack even with my dead heart. What is wrong with you people? Don't you guys have any concern for your own safety?" Edward asked walking towards us.

"Edward everything is fine now. Your sister is safe, I am safe. You were terrific. My knight in shining armour."

Edward snorted.

"I think you, my beautiful Bella are more eligible for that tittle." He said giving me a soft kiss.

I felt the bubble disappearing and turned to see that wolves had disappeared.

"They ran though all four were limping. I doubt whether they will reach the treaty line in their condition." Edward told us upon seeing my questioning look.

Soon others joined as. I saw Jasper rushing towards Alice and checking her for any injuries and scratches. He seemed desperate.

I had never seen him so shaken up. I knew his back story from Edwards mind. How a vampire named Maria had turned him and how he was involved with the new born army. It showed his fierce side. He was always controlled and calm but today he looked panicked, a husband concerned for his mate's safety.

His was kissing Alice all over her face. I saw the love between them. Jasper was not into exhibition of affection. Today he must have been really shaken up. I turned towards Edward who was having a serious talk with Carlisle. They must be discussing about arranging new meeting with the tribe.

Edward turned towards me when he felt my eyes on him. He said something to Carlisle to which he nodded and gave me a small smile. Edward walked towards me and gave me a hug kissing my hair.

"I was so scared Bella. If anything happens to you I will not survive."

"Sshh. Nothing happened and nothing will. My dad is a cop, my boyfriend is a vampire no one can touch me." I said to lighten his mood.

"Bella, you are my everything. You know that right?"

"I know Edward just like you are mine."

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless."

"I promise."

We were so absorbed in each other that we didn't see the other family members watching us.

I blushed the color of the fire truck when I saw their smiles.

Jasper came formed and pulled me into a hug surprising me.

"Thank you so much Bella. You saved Alice and I don't know how I would ever repay you for whatever you did today." He said with sincerity.

"No need for thank you Jasper. It is what families do. Besides she is my future best friend." I said smiling at Alice who gave a very bright smile in return.

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle said coming forward and hugging me.

I was happy that I was capable of protecting my family. Even though Edward and my relation were only a few weeks old they were now my family. To do something for them made me feel like I belonged with them even if I was human and they were not.

Esme and even Rosalie hugged me. Though my relationship with Rosalie was better I was still intimidated by her.

I was beginning to think that the entire night would go with thanks and hugs from my new family but to my relief Edward stepped forward pulling me into him possessively.

"Enough hogging my girlfriend. The temperature is low out here and I know it must be freezing for her so I am taking her home. Besides Bella needs her sleep."

Everyone said their good byes and Edward ran towards my house with me tucked safely in his arms. I was not able to enjoy the trill of the run as I fell asleep as soon as he began towards my house.

My dreams again were filled with us in beautiful castle and of course Edward. This time we were overlooking a beautiful garden. As usual they ware fussy. I was happy that our bond was so strong that he was with me even in my dreams.

I woke up to find two beautiful golden eyes staring at me as if they were memorizing every part of me. As usual I blushed seven shades of red.

Edward smiled his beautiful smile when he realized that I was awake. His smile along with the light from the window made him look like an angel. An angel specially made for me.

"Bella, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare." He asked with a smile.

"Nope. Even if they have, it will apply to you too. Is Charlie awake?"

"Bella today is Sunday he has already left for his fishing trip."

"I would never understand his fascination with fishing." I said getting out of the bed.

As usual Edward made breakfast for me.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Anything which involves you and lot of cuddling." I said with a bright smile.

"Let's go to the meadow. We have not been there since the first day."

"Sure but you have to catch me first." I said and ran up the stairs but Edward was beside me within a couple of seconds. He lifted me in his arms and showered me with wet kisses all over my face making me giggle.

After few minutes of kissing we decided it was time to go.

The meadow was much more beautiful than before. It was filled with wild flowers.

We both lay on the grass with my head on Edwards's chest. It was heaven.

"Bella I just realized that I never took you out on a date."

"Taking your girlfriend to her favorite place and spending time together is definitely a date Edward."

"Bella, I mean like dressing up, flowers, chocolates, dinner, and movie that sort of date." Edward said with a smile.

"Edward those are for two people to get to know each other. I don't think we need those things besides I am not actually into all that stuff much. You beside me is enough."

He was silent for a few minutes but he had a beautiful smile on his face.

"I was so scared yesterday Bella. I know that the bubble protects you but you are still human. There must be some weakness in the bubble that we are not aware of. I cannot live in a world without you."

I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his eyes. They were filled with love and fear. The intensity of the emotion took me by surprise.

"Edward nothing will happen to me. I will always be with you as you are with me."

I raised my head to reach his lips and gave him a small kiss. His arms tightened around me and pulled me into a kiss which was much more passionate. His arms roamed my back while my hands were in his hair pulling him closer to me. He slowed the kiss wrapping his arms around me.

I was lost. The sensations that the kiss brought was much more intense that I had ever experienced. My breathing had sped up and it took several minutes to return to normal.

I looked at Edward and saw him staring at with me. I smiled at him.

I remembered that I needed to ask him something.

"Edward do you think we could ever you know…" I was too embarrassed to ask. I knew it was too soon but he was my mate. It is like wife in vampire terms right?

To my relief Edward understood what I meant. His face showed sadness.

"Bella, it is too dangerous. You are human and fragile. I could easily kill you."

"But we could try right? "I asked hopefully.

He looked thoughtful. Where is the bubble when you need it?

"Bella, it is too dangerous."

"Edward, I am your mate. You can't harm me even if you tried. That is what is special about mates."

He was silent for a few minutes. His expression told me that he was having a battle in his mind.

After sometime his expression changed telling me had reached a decision.

"Bella, we can try but you have to give me time."

Suddenly he looked shy. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of time as if trying to tell something but could not bring himself to do so.

"What is it Edward?"

"Bella, I want to do this the right way. I belong to a different century Bella where relationships were different." He stopped and gave me shy smile.

I gave him puzzled look. I had no idea where he was going with this. He took a deep breath.

Suddenly it clicked.

I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Breathe Bella." he said with a smile.

I didn't know what to say. I was not even eighteen.

"Relax Bella. I am not proposing to you." he said taking my hands in his.

His expression turned serious.

"It might be too late for my soul but I will protect yours. I know it's not the modern notion but I need you to understand. Bella I have done many things wrong but I want to do this right. Don't worry I am not going to ask you to marry me tomorrow. I want to court you. That is what I am trying to do here. So stop furrowing and help me out." He said with a laugh.

Even though he was laughing I knew he was nervous about my reaction. I knew that if I really asked for something he would give it to me without even thinking about himself or his beliefs because he loved me.

I knew that this was important to him. I saw the fear of rejection on his face. My strong beautiful vampire was scared of my reaction.

I knew him enough to know that he would love me unconditionally and won't do anything that was against my beliefs. He would always support me no matter what. I owe him the same trust and support.

If this is how he wants the things to go then I would support him.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. He looked relieved. Before we could discuss any further his phone rang. It was Carlisle.

I closed my eye and laid my head above his unbeating heart once again. I knew then that this was all I ever wanted. Just him by my side. This was home.

"Bella wake up." I heard Edward trying to wake me as I fell asleep on his chest.

I opened my eyes to find the sky was darker.

"You fell asleep love."

We decided to return to my house I wanted him to stay but he had to discuss about the wolves with his family.

As soon as he left me the feeling of emptiness was back. It was getting hard for me to be away from him.

I heard the front door opening.

"Bella, are you down here?" I heard Charlie's voice.

"Yeah dad."

Suddenly I felt the presence of bubble but what surprised me was that I started having a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

I started hearing Edwards's thoughts. He was having a discussion with the rest of the Cullen. I didn't want to disturb him.

"_Bella why are you in the bubble. Is everything alright?"_ he asked with concern.

"_Everything is fine Edward. Charlie is home. I think Harry is with him_." I replied to him through my thoughts as I walked to the hall where Charlie was talking with Harry and his wife Sue.

Suddenly I had of vision of me lying in hospital bed hooked to different machines and oxygen mask on my face.

I heard Edward scream my name ending the vision. I understood that he too had the vision.

His mind was playing the vision again and again. He was rushing towards me.

"_Edward no. Don't come. Charlie is here along with Harry and Sue. I don't want them to meet you before we settle the problems with the tribe. Besides you can read my thoughts. If you sense danger you can be here within seconds. And also visions are not always correct_."

After few minutes of convincing he agreed but his thoughts showed anxiety and fear. Fear of losing me.

I heard Charlie calling me. I turned towards him to find all three of me staring at me. I blushed thinking what I would have looked like to them staring into nothing.

"Sorry, thinking of mom."

I knew that is only subject dad won't ask too much about as he knew that I missed my mom.

"Bella, you know Harry and this is his wife Sue."

Harry didn't show any sign of hostility towards me which surprised me considering the situation between the tribe and my family.

They had brought dinner for me and Charlie. I came to know that this was a regular occurrence before my move to forks.

They continued to talk about everything and anything while I was back in my Edward land.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the delay. This time it was my stupid internet connection. I know it was not idle place to stop the chapter but I didn't want to leave another cliffy. Hope you liked this chapter. Pls review to let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

Edward is slightly dark towards the end but no actual animals were harmed.

* * *

Charlie was close with Harry and Sue. They were good friends to him. I was happy that they used to bring dinner for Charlie when he was alone.

I was also concerned how they would react to me as I was the main reason behind the latest problems between the tribe and the Cullens. To my great relief they did not show any animosity which suggests that either they were good actors or they did not care.

I knew that they would not do anything in front of Charlie but my mind was sensing danger.

The feeling of pain of being away from Edward added with the sense of danger was making breathing hard.

Edward was not helping with the anxiety in his thoughts. His emotions were all over the place. His thoughts showed his fear for my safety. He wanted to be here. But I could not let him come with Charlie here.

I tried to reassure him through my thoughts but my own thoughts were filled with worry. It was impossible to hide my distress from him just like he could not hide it from me.

"Bella, see Sue made cupcakes especially for you. She won't even allow me to taste it." Charlie said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Here have one and tell me how it is." Sue said offering me one.

But I was in no condition to eat as my emotions were all over the place. I was sure that I would get sick if I even thought about food.

"Thanks Sue but I think I will eat later. I am not feeling good right now."

"Bella it's just a cupcake. What harm can it do?" Harry said.

"Bella, don't be rude. I know you are perfectly all right so just eat the cake and tell us how it is." Charlie added.

I was left with no other choice than to eat it. It looked really good but the thought of taking a bite was making me nauseous. I decided to humor Charlie and took a bite from the cake. It tasted as good as it looked.

"This is really good. You are a really good at this Sue"

But before I could take a second cake from her I could felt that something was really wrong. I felt dizzy. That is when I was hit with a vision.

I saw two figures talking. Through my dizziness the vision was not clear but I could hear their conversation.

"_The leech was not this powerful before. I am sure it is her. She is the one giving him the power." The first figure said to the other._

"_We should do something otherwise they will grow more powerful." the second one said._

"_We should take out the girl."_

"_But she is human. I don't think the tribe will agree to all this."_

"_The elders don't understand. If there is a war we don't stand a chance. We take out the girl the leech will lose his powers. She will be a small sacrifice for a greater good. I think we should do it without anyone else knowing. I am sure they will understand that we did all this to protect them"_

"_But we can't do anything it is like there is a force field protecting the girl and the leech."_

"_I know a way to get past the field."_

"_How?"_

"_Indirectly."_

"_What?"_

"_We may not be able to win a direct fight but we can win if we use our brain. We should take advantage of the fact that she is human."_

"_How?"_

"_We make her die at her own hands."_

"_What do you mean?_

"_Poison"_

The vision ended and the blackness took over. I saw Edward pulling his front door from its hinges and throwing it as he ran towards my house.

"_no. no. no, no_" was the only thought I heard in his mind.

Before I fell I screamed his name with all my strength.

EPOV

"Edward!" I heard the love of my life screaming before she passed out. Her thoughts turning blank.

I could not think properly. I didn't care who saw me. I felt like my heart was pulled out of my chest. Those filthy wolves poisoned her.

My mind clouded with anger and I was breathing hard even though I didn't need air. I felt the bubble around me becoming dense as if all the power in the bubble was doubled. I kicked open the door to her house making it fly across the room.

I didn't care if Charlie or anybody else was around. I ran into the room where my love was. When I entered the room I saw Charlie running towards Bella who was lying on the floor.

"Bella!" I cried as I ran to my love.

"Edward …" I heard her whisper.

I cradled her in my lap.

"Don't leave me Bella."

"Edward" Charlie began to speak as he kneeled in front of me to look at Bella but I cut him off.

"Not now Charlie." I said trying to keep the anger in control and stood up with Bella in my arms.

That is when I realize that Harry and Sue were still in the room. I was sure that if Bella was not in my arms I would have torn them to pieces and even enjoyed it.

"I would have killed you if my love was not in my arms." I said through my teeth.

I saw them backing away to the end of the room. Their fear was evident on their face. My anger powered by my powers made me look fiercer.

I didn't even bother to read their minds. I took an unnecessary breathe to control the rage in me.

"But I will be back. Tell the tribe treaty is over. I will come for each one of you and make sure that no one in your tribe ever exists on the face of earth." I said and walked out of the house all the while controlling my urge to smash their heads on the wall.

As soon as I stepped out of the house I ran to the hospital where Carlisle was waiting for me. Alice must have called him. They took my love into the emergency room. I stood there watching the door close.

I didn't know what to do. I was within the bubble but could not do anything. All the powers in me were useless. I could only wait helplessly.

Her thoughts were blank which increased my worry. My head was ready to explode with all the sensations of pain I was feeling at the moment.

I could not live without her. She was my mate, my other half and it was impossible to survive without her.

I concentrated on her heart beat. It was weaker. I saw my other family members rushing to my side along with Charlie. They were talking to me but I didn't hear a single word or thought. My mind was fully concentrating on my love. I was searching desperately for her thoughts but there was nothing I could find.

If the medicines didn't work I would change her. I knew that all important doctors in the hospital were in the room but that would not stop me from taking her from there.

My mind was running through different scenarios. I had to save her that was the only thought I had at the moment.

Someone was shaking me but I could not respond. My only thought was Bella. It took me few moments to realize that I was chanting her name loudly like the most sacred prayer.

Minutes passed like hours and ache in my dead heart was becoming unbearable.

I thought back to each moment I spent with my love. I thought about her smile, her blush.

Suddenly my thoughts shifted to reason for my love's condition. The anger that I had momentarily pushed back over the concern for my love hit me with full force. I found myself trembling with anger.

The thought of tearing the wolves into pieces was clouding my mind. I needed to end them to protect my Bella. The people who tried to take my Bella from me should know the result of angering a vampire. If I left them unharmed they will try it again and what if next time I am too late. I need to protect her from them.

The tribe has lost my respect when they tried to harm my Bella now they have to face the consequences.

I remembered how my love screamed my name as she hit the floor. The anger inside me increased even more along with the power inside the bubble. I could fell the charge rising inside it like electricity.

I rose from my seat and giving a last look at the room where my love was ran out of the hospital at human speed. I heard Alice screaming my name and running to catch up with me.

As soon as I reached outside the hospital I turned and walked towards the thick trees behind the hospital and took off towards the treaty line.

I knew that my family was outside trying to catch up with me but I was much faster than the fastest vampire with the new powers that I had acquired.

I was at the treaty line within seconds. I crossed it without even a second thought.

Within a few seconds I started hearing thoughts of the people of the tribe. I heard howling of several wolves. I slowed my pace to allow them to come to me.

I did not have to wait long. I saw several wolves running towards me. I did not bother hearing the thoughts of the other wolves but concentrated on the two grey horse sized wolves who poisoned my love. I had never met them before. I did not even bother to get their names from others mind.

I lunged towards the two so fast that even their sharp vision was unable to detect my movement. I held them both by their neck and raised them from the ground.

I saw the other wolves lunging towards me but I remained in the same place letting the bubble do its job.

As soon as the wolves hit the bubble they were thrown towards the same direction they came from. They were lying on the ground and shaking by the after effect of being electrocuted by the bubble.

I returned my attention to the wolves that I held. I threw one on the ground with so much force that the ground shook. I put my foot on his neck making it hard to breathe.

I returned to the one I still held by its neck and recognized it as the one which came up with the idea of poisoning my love.

"You tried to kill my mate. You should know that a vampire no matter how patient and forgiving he is will turn into the most dangerous and unpredictable monster if his mate is threatened. You poisoned my love now you and your tribe will suffer the consequences of your actions."

I caught one of one his legs which was trying to scratch me with my free hand and twisted it to the other side successfully breaking it. The wolf cried out in pain.

His other pack members were still on the ground and could not even stand. The one under my foot was still trying hard to breathe.

The wolf struggled to get out of my grip but I was too strong for him. I found his each and every bone and broke it one by one all the time telling him that how I was going to kill him slowly and painfully. The anger in my mind did not allow my mind to show any sympathy towards him.

After I was sure that his body didn't have any bones that weren't broken, I threw him into a tree uprooting it.

I removed my foot from the other wolf's neck and lifted him by his neck.

"Now it's your turn" I said through my teeth.

The wolf's thought showed fear. Good. This will make others understand that you will not hurt a vampire's mate and live to tell about it.

I smashed him into a nearby rock breaking several of his bones. I walked toward the other wolves determined to show them what it means to play with vampires.

That is when I heard it. My Bella's thoughts.

"_Edward! I need you. Come back to me. They are not worth it."_

* * *

AN: thanks for all your reviews. I replied to most of the reviews if I left anyone out a big sorry and huge thanks for reviewing. This is my first fan fiction so I was really nervous about posting it. You guys gave me confidence and for that I am grateful. Also sorry for the delay. Real world makes it hard sometimes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pls review and let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

_I smashed him into a nearby rock breaking several of his bones. I walked toward the other wolves determined to show them what it means to play with vampires._

_That is when I heard it. My Bella's thoughts._

"_Edward! I need you. Come back to me. They are not worth it."_

Nothing else mattered to me other than her. My reason for existence. My Bella needed me. No matter how badly I wanted to destroy the entire tribe I had to get back to her.

I turned to the wolves who were on the forest ground in a pile.

"I will come back for you. I will make you regret the day you were born."

My anger was evident in my each and every word. Their thoughts showed fear and desperation but I did not care.

"_Edward_…" I heard my love's thoughts.

Within seconds I reached the hospital, thanks to my enhanced speed. Her thoughts were like invisible cords pulling me towards her. The relief I felt hearing her was beyond anything that I could explain with words. It was like air to a drowning man.

Entering the room I saw her lying peacefully connected with machines. She looked so fragile that I feared that I would break her if I took a hard breath. But most of all she was beautiful even lying in the hospital bed, even after the brush with death.

Her thoughts whispered only one thing – my name. It was like breeze caressing my soul. I walked to her bed and took her hands in mine. I felt energy passing from me to her. I felt bubble thickening just like when I was angry but this time with another emotion- love.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead pouring all the love and warmth. I felt her eyelids fluttering. I pulled back and saw the two melted pools of chocolate looking at me with the same love and devotion that was in mine.

"I missed you love." I said taking her face in my hands.

"_I love you"_ she told me through her thoughts. Her thoughts showed her desire to be in my arms.

Without another word I carefully lay on the bed beside her and pulled her into my chest. She happily snuggled into my chest falling asleep.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on her thoughts which were still open to me because the bubble was still around us.

I found myself in her dreams. We were happy lying in our meadow. My skin was sparkling like millions of diamonds were embedded in my skin. I felt the love between us surrounding and providing a warm blanket around us.

I was so engrossed in her dream that I didn't release the presence of my family in the room until Carlisle touched my arm.

I realized they were all talking to me through their thoughts since I returned. I was so busy with Bella's thoughts that I automatically tuned them out.

"Son, she is fine." Carlisle said to reassure me.

"I know. I can hear her thoughts."

"You can hear her? Wow that's great. I was concerned when she didn't wake up"

"She woke up earlier but was awake for only for a minute. She is exhausted."

"You should have called me Edward. "

"She is fine Carlisle. Her pulse is normal and I did not find any distress in her thoughts."

My other family members were silent throughout our exchange. My mind refused to listen to anyone else's thoughts other than Bella.

Jasper cleared his throat to get my attention realizing that I was not listening to their thoughts.

"Edward, where did you go earlier? We all looked for you everywhere but could not even find your scent. I guess your bubble is blocking your scent as well."

"I crossed the treaty line Jasper." I heard gasps from all my family members including Carlisle.

"Edward, what happened? How can you go there all alone? You could have been hurt." Esme said. Her faced showed her concern for me.

"Edward you should have told us. Esme is right. What if they attacked? You could have at least taken Jasper or Emmett." Carlisle's words were filled with worry.

"They did"

What?"

"They did attack but I assure you they won't be able to attack any one anytime in near future."

"Edward what happened? Did you do something?" Emmett asked.

"They all deserve to die. They tried to attack my sister and now they poisoned my mate. What do you think I did? I was so close to killing them but Bella needed me so I returned but like I said they won't be able to attack anyone in near future."

"What do mean Edward?" Rosalie asked joining the conversation.

"Let's just say that the number of the bones in their bodies doubled."

"Go Edward!" Emmett shouted earning glare from everyone around. I felt Bella stir but did not wake up. I pressed a small kiss on her forehead.

She was still dreaming and I wanted more than anything to close my eyes and share her dreams but my family had other intentions.

"Edward this is a serious matter. We have to talk about it in detail but not here." Carlisle's words brought me back to reality.

"I am not leaving Bella."

"We know that son. I just wanted to say that maybe you should have found out what exactly happened before crossing the treaty line."

"What do you mean? They poisoned her. I had a vision of them talking. They thought that my powers were from Bella and thought that by removing her they could take away my powers."

"Carlisle we had enough from them. We respected the treaty and consulted them for discussing the matter of Bella's change and look what they did. They tried to kill my wife and now Bella. They deserve all that is coming." Jasper said.

"Jasper is right Carlisle. The treaty no longer stands. They were supposed to protect humans now look what they did. They are so blinded by their hatred towards us that they don't care about the innocent." Emmett added.

I had never seen Emmett like this before. He was mostly playful happy guy but today I saw a much serious side of him.

"Do you think Harry and Sue knew about the poison?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." I said truthfully remembering my vision about the two wolves talking. They talked about not informing the tribe about their intentions.

May be harry and sue were ignorant but no matter what the circumstances I could not control the anger towards them.

It did not matter whether they knew or not but they were the ones who actually responsible for making her eat the cupcake.

I realized that Alice was quit throughout the whole exchange and gave her a questioning look.

"I hate this Edward. I feel so helpless. I can't see the wolves or you guys when you are in the bubble. The irony of the whole thing is that my visions are most useful in matter of danger and the bubble chooses the exact time to make a presence."

"It's ok Alice. You did your best with what you had. You were the one who called Carlisle and told him to wait outside the hospital when I went to get Bella."

"It was a guess Edward. I didn't actually know what exactly happened. You ran fast chanting Bella's name and kept on saying no that I understood that Bella was in trouble. I called Carlisle to tell him to be prepared just in case."

"Thanks Alice for everything."

"Edward I consider her my best friend and sister. There is nothing that wouldn't do for her."

I heard sincerity in her words. I was grateful for the support that I was getting from my family. Suddenly I remembered about Charlie.

"Carlisle how is Charlie?" I remembered shouting at him and threatening Harry and his wife in front of him. I had no idea what was going through his mind as I was focused on Bella.

"Shocked and confused other than that he is fine and don't worry about the door he was so concerned about his daughter that he didn't even notice that his front door was missing." This time it was Rosalie who answered.

"Tell me what happened after I left?"

"We followed after you took off to Bella's house. As we neared we heard the commotion in the house. We saw you running out of the house with Bella in your arms and a confused Charlie sitting on the floor. Harry and Sue were in the corner shaking.

As I was approaching Charlie, I had a vision of us discussing about the incident and understood what had really happened. I told Charlie that Bella was poisoned. I told him that you had heard the two boys talking about it and was rushing towards the house to save Bella.

He was furious but calmed when we said that Bella needed him. He was too occupied with his thoughts that he missed the fact that his front door was missing or how you were able to get to hospital so fast." Alice said.

"He isn't suspicious, is he?"

"No Edward. He believes us but is really furious. He cannot believe that his friends could do such a thing to him." She assured me.

"We don't actually know whether harry and sue knew about the poison. Shouldn't we find that out before doing anything?" Esme asked.

"Esme is right. Right now we should give them benefit of doubt. Let's find out who was behind this before the sentencing. Now I think we should leave Edward and Bella to get some rest.

Jasper, Emmett, why don't you go and talk to Harry or Sue and see whether they are innocent or not. With Jasper's power you can know if they are lying." Carlisle gave instructions.

He then turned to Esme and Alice.

"I think you should be with Charlie. He is in the waiting room." He told them.

"I will monitor if any wolves are in the area." Rosalie volunteered.

They all said goodbye and left. I once again closed my eyes and concentrated on Bella's dreams.

Her dreams mostly included us but at times it was just random. I was so lost in her dreams that I didn't realize for first few seconds that Charlie had entered the room.

I was scared that he would be angry at me for lying in the bed with Bella. To make matters worse Bella was resting her head on my chest just above my dead heart.

I pretended to be asleep so that I didn't have to move from my current position. I needed to read his thoughts to know what was in his mind.

To my surprise I saw no sign of anger. He was initially surprised to see me lying in the hospital bed along with his daughter but later it changed into something else.

I saw gratitude in his thoughts.

To him I was now the man who saved his daughter's life and not some teenage boy trying to steal his baby girl's innocence. He had seen the love and concern that I had for his daughter and for that he respected me.

He did not wake me or call the nurse to complain instead he walked to the other side of the bed and took Bella's hand in his. He sat in the nearby chair holding her hand.

"I am sorry bells. I had no idea that the cupcake had poison. It was me who insisted that you eat the cake. I am sorry that I could not protect you." His voice cracked with emotion.

"I promise you bells I will make sure that the people responsible for harming you will be punished."

He was silent for few minutes. He sat there just looking at Bella.

"I love you bells." he said after what felt like forever.

He rose from the chair and kissed my love's forehead.

His thoughts showed determination as he walked away from us. He stopped by the door and turned back to look at us once again before he left.

* * *

A/N: thanks for all your reviews. I tried to answer all the reviews if I left anyone I am sorry. pls consider this as a thank you note.

Some of you asked me whether the story will be HEA or not. I assure you that all my stories will be HEA.

Another question most of you asked was about Jacob and his relationship with Bella. Let me tell you one thing I hated Jacob in the twilight books. I wanted to kill him at times. For me Jacob is better as a friend. So please don't expect Bella to have any romantic feelings for Jacob not even a bit.

I hope you liked this chapter. Pls review and let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did new moon would have been full moon with each and every page filled with Edward.

* * *

Dreams are an escape from the real life, a passage to another world completely different. A world full of colors and beauty. I had not had a dream for nearly a century as sleep was just a distant memory from their human life for a vampire. But now I was having the most beautiful dreams through my Bella.

I pretended that I was asleep and shared the same dream with my love and that I was not an outsider trying to get into her subconscious. To any outsider it may look like a sleeping teenager sharing a bed with his first love who had just had a close encounter with death.

For them it was the innocence and purity of first love that makes you do all sorts of things just to get a glimpse of the person who has captured your heart.

Most of the nurses had similar thoughts when they saw me lying with Bella. Many of them were brought back to their youth and their first loves. They thought about the magic of that first kiss that kept them awake for many long nights.

Many of them saw their younger self in us. Maybe that was the reason they never asked me to get out of Bella's bed or maybe it was because of my dad's position in the hospital. No matter what the reason was I was happy that I was able to lie on the hospital bed with my love in my arms.

It was our second day in the hospital but Bella was still sleeping. She woke a few times but only for few minutes. Whenever she woke she just said one thing my name.

The bubble was still around us so I was able to understand that she was ok. Her thoughts were strong but her body was exhausted which made her sleep continuously. She may be powerful with the bubble around her but her body was still human.

My family took turns to sit with Charlie but left us alone only coming in for a few minutes just to check on us. They knew that I was in no mood to talk. Though their thoughts were anxious they never let it show on their faces. They knew Bella only for a short time but she was family to them.

Another thing I was thankful about was that they never mentioned or thought about the wolves. I was sure that if they had I would have to not been able to control myself. I would have gone back to the tribe's land and completed what I started.

It was past noon when Jasper rushed into the room.

"Edward something happened."

I sat up carefully laying Bella on the pillow.

"It's Harry. He had a heart attack. He was rushed to the ER but did not make it."

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked.

"There is more Edward. He didn't know about the poison. After we left we talked to the tribe. They were pretty shaken up by your attack. They did not know about the poison. The two wolves did it by themselves. They were young and reckless and did not think about the consequences. Nobody knew anything until you showed up. Even Harry and Sue were confused about what happened in Bella house."

"How is it possible Jasper? Their minds are connected."

"Yeah but only when they are in their wolf forms. The two idiots did not phase after forming the plan and the others didn't know. When you went to their land they had no other option but to phase. That is when everyone knew."

"What happened with Harry?"

"The two wolves were like children to him. Their betrayal hit him hard not to mention his regret of poisoning his best friend's daughter even though it was unknowingly."

"I don't know what to say Jasper.

"Wait there is more. The wolves who poisoned the cake are in the hospital getting surgery for bones that you broke. Carlisle said that he had never seen a patient with half number of broken bones like them. The best part is that they are putting steel rods for some of the bones so they won't be able to phase again in their entire life."

"What about the others?" I asked.

"They have some broken bones but not as extensive as the other two. They told that you were more focused on the two which saved them. We are sure that the two of them would have died if they were human. They were lucky that you didn't break their spinal cord."

"So you guys talked to them?"

"You know Carlisle. He wanted to know the complete truth before resorting to violence. The tribe was pretty shaken up. They knew their own were responsible for the mess. They apologized and even asked Carlisle to treat the wolves as their injuries were extensive and a normal doctor would not be such a good idea. They also promised to take action against the two wolves once they are healthy enough."

I took a deep breath. I was getting angry about the fact that Carlisle had helped the people who poisoned my love. Jasper sensing my anger sent a wave of calmness towards me. I was starting to protest when he cut me off.

"Edward I know that you are angry and so am I. But when I thought about it I understood that they already got their punishment. The two wolves will never be able to phase again and to add to that they feel responsible for Harry's death. Isn't it the worse punishment than death? Carlisle is not even sure they would be able to walk again."

Jasper left me to think about what he said. I had to admit that it was definitely worse than death. I was sure that their regret was more painful than their physical pain. I knew that better than anyone else.

I had lived better part of my vampire life with it. I had killed people. I know I killed only horrible ones but still I took their life which I had no right to. I could still feel the way their thoughts silenced as I drew their life essence from them.

I remembered stalking my prey hiding in the shadows. I made sure that they were all criminals before killing them. No innocent had died due to my bloodlust. I felt like a dark avenger. Saving the innocent by killing the evil ones.

I still remembered Carlisle's face when I decided to leave him. His face and thought showed sadness. I was a son to him and he felt that he failed to be good father and that that was the reason for my decision.

I never wanted to hurt him but I had made up my mind to go in a different direction. Besides he had Esme.

Esme, she also thought me us her son. She had lost her child when she was human. She saw her lost son in me. Her affection reminded me of my own mother.

I thought that as long as I was serving justice, it would not matter that I was feeding on humans.

I soon realized that it was not the case. I realized that I had turned into a monster.

I was glad that Carlisle took me back into the family after what I had done. Soon our family expanded. I had family with brothers and sisters who loved me. Life was good except for the guilt that I felt for killing humans- the guilt that I harbor to this day.

My lack of a mate made me lonely even with the family around as they were all mated. The loneliness made me think of my past life more often making me feel more guilty than what I already was. So I concentrated on other things like music and literature. I even got two medical degrees not to mention the number of high school and college diplomas I which got along with my siblings.

"Edward…"

I was brought back from my thoughts by my love's voice. I quickly turned to look at her found her looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"Bella you are awake! Do you feel ok? I should probably call Carlisle." I babbled.

"_Edward I am going to talk through my thoughts as I feel pretty weak."_ She told me through her thoughts.

"I am so glad that you are awake love. Are you sure that you feel ok?" I asked

"I am fine Edward. I just feel sleepy. I am sorry about Harry." She said in a small voice.

"So you heard huh? Don't worry about it love. It was not your fault."

"_I know Edward but I still feel somewhat responsible for his death_." Her thought reflected sadness.

"Don't blame yourself Bella. They were the ones who poisoned you. They are responsible for what happened and not you. Now I should call Carlisle to check you."

Soon Carlisle came and checked Bella and declared her fit but suggested that she remain in the hospital as she was weak and also to monitor some other things just to be sure.

Bella of course protested but later agreed when he along with Charlie insisted. I on the other hand was concerned about her because of the bubble that surrounded us. I knew that it surrounded us only when there was danger and the fact that it was still around us made me anxious. But to my great relief I noticed that the bubble was slowly fading as Bella became stronger.

As I was again lying on Bella's bed with her sound asleep on my chest I heard a new unfamiliar thought. I opened my eyes to see a woman standing by the door.

Her thoughts were jumpy and her eyes were filled with tears. She had medium length brown hair, innocent, childish blue eyes and a round face full of laugh lines.

I suddenly realized that it was Bella's mother. I carefully got up from the bed and greeted her.

"Hello you must be Bella's mom. I am Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." I said shaking her hands.

"Nice to meet you Edward. How is she?" she asked walking inside the room. She stood near Bella's bed and took her hand in hers. Her overflowing eyes showed concern for her only daughter.

"She is fine Mrs. Dwyer. Just little sleepy."

"Please call me Renée Edward."

"Mom?" Bella asked waking up.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Renée said kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Bella asked. Her face showed confusion.

I excused myself to give them time to talk. Bella protested stubbornly gripping my hand as if I would vanish if I left. I kissed her forehead and promised that I wound be back soon.

I looked at Renée to find her watching us quietly.

"Can I get you something from the cafeteria Renée?" I asked.

"A cup of coffee would be nice Edward."

"Sure. I will be back soon." I told her walked out of the room.

* * *

A/N: I am in a dilemma whether to continue with Edward's pov or Bella's. What do you guys think? Also thank you for all your reviews. I can't believe I have over 200 reviews. Thank you again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pls review and let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did there would have been more Edward- Renesmee, daddy daughter cute scenes in BD.

* * *

Bpov

"Mom, I missed you"

"Oh baby girl, I missed you too. Oh god how could they do this to my baby."

Her eyes were filled with tears. I felt bad that my parents were in distress because me.

"I am fine mom. You know the hospital people. They just want to monitor me."

"How can you say that? You were poisoned honey. I could have lost you. I am so sorry baby. I should not have allowed you to come to Forks." she said furiously wiping her tears.

"Mom calm down. I am alright. Look at me. Do I look like I am in any kind of distress?"

I didn't know what else to say.

"Whatever Bella. I cannot lose you so you are coming back with me. I don't care what Charlie says."

"No, no mom. In can't come. I cannot change school again. Besides I like it here." I told her in a calm tone though I was freaking out inside.

"But baby it is not safe here. Phil is negotiating with some people for some contract. He is absolutely sure to get it. Then we can permanently be in Florida. Think about it baby. The sun, the beaches it will be good for you."

I knew Edward was listening and he was considering it even if it meant that he has to stay inside all the time. His main focus was my safety. Even though the problems with the wolves were somewhat calmed, he did not trust them and I could not blame him. If the roles were reversed I would have done the same thing.

"No mom. I love it here. Besides this can happen to me anywhere. You know me I am a danger magnet." I said with a nervous chuckle.

My mom watched me for a few seconds.

"Does the boy that I met earlier have anything to do with it?" she asked with a mischievous look.

I wanted to just tell her that Edward was my mate and that it physical hurts to be away from him. So yes he was the reason. But I just gave a different answer which will stop her from freaking out.

"Parts of it but there are other reasons as well. I had not had an opportunity to spend time with Charlie, mom. I just want to stay with him before I graduate."

I knew that this was the only way to make Renée drop the subject. I knew she felt guilty that Charlie didn't get to spent time with me. I felt bad for hitting the sore spot but I had to in order for her to give in quickly.

She looked reluctant but agreed. I asked about Phil which I knew was the subject that Renée would not mind talking about forgetting all previous topics.

My plan worked. She started talking non- stop about their tour as well as anything and everything related to Phil and her new hobbies and interests.

Soon I was tired and found myself falling asleep.

A couple of days passed and I was discharged from the hospital. I was happy to be back at home and since I was stronger the bubble had disappeared putting Edward in a much better mood.

Charlie was hell bend on arresting the wolves who poisoned me but Carlisle and Billy somewhat convinced him not to as the Forks were not aware of what happened. Everyone was informed that I had flu so that we don't gather attention. Billy told him that they would be punished by some tribal law but Charlie was adamant.

But after a lot of effort from the tribe and the Cullens he agreed as the wolves were going to be bed ridden for quite some time. The wounds were extensive and they were not able to even move. Not to mention the fact that the tribe had cast them out of the pack. This combined with the rods in their legs and other places would make them unable to phase ever.

Though Charlie was not aware of the last part he thought it was greater punishment to be bed ridden that going to jail.

Charlie and others were told that the wolves were in an accident which caused extensive injuries. The Cullens improvised by creating a perfect scene of accident with a crashed car and everything.

After much discussion with Billy, Charlie decided not to tell Renée about the new development.

Renee returned after few days. She wanted to stay much longer but I insisted as Phil was alone.

It was tearful goodbye. Renee openly sobbed when she kissed my forehead before she got into the cruiser. Charlie had offered to drive her to the airport. He looked uncomfortable seeing our tears.

I knew that he still loved her but their relationship has shifted. I knew that a part of him will always love her.

As soon as the cruiser left I collapsed into Edward and cried. All the past incidents which happened just hit me. With the bubble gone, the confidence and strength I felt was also gone leaving me a sobbing mess.

Edward carried me upstairs and lied with me in the bed. He let me cry soaking his t shirt with tears. He murmured soothing words and held me close to his chest. Soon I was asleep.

The next day I had to go back to school. I had missed school for a week but thanks to Alice I had all my notes.

Everybody in the school were told that I had flu and I was happy about that as I would not be the playing the lead role in Forks high school's new speculations and gossips. After all a flu is not a great topic for gossips.

My hopes were crushed when Edward told me that that rumors of me running away with Edward as well as me trying to hide because Edward dumped me were running like wild fire. People were more interested in the former as Edward was also absent from the school.

I was greeted by stares and whispers as soon as I exited from the Volvo. I hoped that the rumor that Edward dumped me would end as I came with him.

Edward was as usual his overprotective self. I wanted to be irritated at him but the love and adoration I saw in his mind stopped me.

Days passed and life was starting to get normal. There were still stares and whispers along with usual glares. Boys glaring at Edward, girls glaring at me and Edward glaring at everybody.

I could not actually blame him.

I knew from reading Edward thoughts when bubble was around that some of the fantasy that these teenagers have would be enough to make sex therapists blush not to mention the fact that girls hated me with passion just because I was with Edward. I don't know how he tolerated this every day for so many years.

Since my return from the hospital Edward had not even once left my side except when Charlie was around. The shadows under his eyes showed his lack of hunting. His eyes were deepest shade of black.

So I decided to bring up the issue as it was the weekend and I would not be going anywhere and Edward would worry less about me. We were lying in my bed as Charlie had gone fishing.

"Edward your eyes are darkest black that I have seen. You have to hunt." I said. I knew my voice reflected my concern.

"It's ok Bella. I am not that hungry. I can go a few more days without hunting. See I am alright." He said leaning against my throat and taking in my scent.

He smiled his beautiful smile making me lose all my sense of surrounding.

I shook my head to clear it.

"Edward, quit dazzling me and go and hunt with your family."

Before I could finish my sentence Jasper followed by Alice appeared at my window and took Edward to hunt despite his resistance. I laughed when Alice threatened to slash his tires if he did not cooperate.

Reluctantly he left my side giving me sweet kiss.

"I love you Edward." I whispered from my window earning an "I love you too" in return.

The ache that I felt when he was away made an appearance as soon as he was away.

I decide to reply to my mom. As I was sitting in front of the computer I heard a knock. I walked downstairs and opened to find Sue standing there looking self-conscious.

I was surprised to say the least. I never expected to see her. I quickly composed my face.

"Sue! How are you? Please come in. Charlie is not here but it's ok. I can make tea. Please come inside." I babbled as I was so nervous. I didn't know how to react.

I didn't know whether she had come to accuse me for her husband's death or talk about what happened. I knew that she meant no harm to me as bubble has yet to make an appearance.

Thankfully she understood my state and took my hand in hers.

"Bella, I have come here to apologize for what happened. I know that you don't hold it against me but I hold it against myself." her words were filled with sincerity.

"Sue, it is ok you didn't know. Please come inside and I will make you some tea."

"No Bella I have to go. I wanted to come and apologize. I know Harry would have wanted that." She said with tear filled eyes.

"Sue, I am sorry for your lose. Harry was great friend to Charlie. I don't want the things that happened to come between our families."

Sue lifted my hand to hold it against her chest.

"You have big heart Bella. I know none of this is fair to you but still you care for us and that means lot to me. I promise you that what happened will not come between our friendship with Charlie. He is a good man and he understands that I and my family had nothing to do with what happened. He even helped us with Harry's funeral."

I was happy that Charlie's relationship with Harry's family was intact. Sue returned soon leaving me with my thoughts. After entertaining meaning less thoughts for some time I decided to do my chores.

I missed Edward and the pain of separation was at full force. I managed to do my laundry and clean the house without passing out.

Charlie was in much better mood seeing me doing my chores when he returned. We never talked about what happened. I guess we were both trying to imagine that it never happened. But he had once said that he would not blame me if I wanted to return to live with my mom. But I assured him that I had no intention of doing so. He seemed relieved hearing my decision.

Today as I was busy doing chores we decided to order pizza. The dinner time passed with me talking about school. Charlie was not much into talking but always talked to me even though it was nothing serious.

After having dinner I returned to my room to wait for Edward. The pain was increasing as the time we last saw each other was increasing. Since there was no bubble around us I was not able to hear his thoughts.

After what felt like hours the pain started to decrease informing me of my Edwards return. I was in his arms as soon as he came through the window.

"I missed you so much my love." He said kissing all over my face.

"I missed you too Edward. Next time I am coming with you."

'You know how much I want you with me always but it is too dangerous love." He said after giving me a final kiss on my lips.

"I know but it hurts so much when you are not around and I am not talking metaphorically." I said with my voice filled with emotion.

"I know love. I experience it too. I know that being away from mates are uncomfortable for vampires but since ours is much more intense connection than normal vampires it hurts physically to be away from each other."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me lovingly. I yawned spoiling our tender moment.

"It's bedtime for the human." He said with a chuckle.

I pouted earning another kiss from Edward.

We laid on the bed with me snuggly into him despite his cold temperature and started tracing patterns on his chest.

"Edward…"

"Hmm"

"Sue came to see me today."

In felt him tense so I continued.

"To apologize."

"To apologize, huh?"

"Yeah. She looked really bad. I can't imagine how awful it is for her losing her husband not to mention the problems created by her own tribe."

"Bella, I know you fell responsible for Harry's death but you have to understand that none for this is your fault. His own tribe was responsible for it. You have let it go now."

"I know Edward but I just….. Maybe I just need time."

He lifted his head and kissed my forehead and murmured, "My beautiful sweet Bella."

And of course I blushed ten shades of red.

* * *

A/N: sorry again for the delay. I had some health problems. I hope you like the chapter. pls review to let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did Cullens would have kicked some ware wolf ass in BD part 1

* * *

Life in forks was slowing down. No major events happened in the past few weeks for which I was beyond thankful considering what happened before. My life was like a roller coaster ride since I came to Forks so I was content at the slower pace with the bubble not making an appearance even once.

I was still my usual clumsy, trip over thin air self and Edward being all hero catching me before I hit the ground. In fact when I am with his family I have a feeling that they were always prepared to catch me incase Edward was not around which was almost never.

I knew that it should irritate me that not only Edward but his entire family treats me like a breathing glass doll which has uncanny ability to attract danger but could not since Edward was singlehandedly responsible for reducing my trips to hospital to almost none.

So here I was getting ready to watch my first baseball game with Edwards's family. I knew that I won't be allowed to play which I was beyond grateful. We took Emmett's jeep since it was a bumpy road.

Edward seemed happy to put the seatbelt and other several straps around me as I sat in the monster jeep which amused me. He had his boyish grin in place. I knew that it was because of the fact that he was able to take care of me even if it was mundane like putting a seat belt without me protesting.

He was also exited to show me the vampire version of baseball. After taking the jeep halfway Edward lifted me into his arms and placed me on his back and took off towards where his family was waiting.

The baseball game was going well with batting with thunder clap and high speed vampires clashing into one another causing the surroundings to literally shake. I was really enjoying the game when I felt the presence of the bubble around me.

I saw Edward stop his chase for the ball and running towards me. Everyone else seemed confused as Edward was running in opposite direction of the ball.

Suddenly Alice was hit by a vision that I was able to see since I could read Edwards mind with the bubble around us. It was three vampires with red eyes approaching us. I knew that the Cullens didn't have time to hide me.

Edwards mind showed panic. He was scared for me. I tried to assure him through my thoughts as he stood by me. he seemed somewhat calmed by my touch.

Alice told the other Cullens about the vampires but before we could discuss further they were their asking to play a game with us.

Carlisle politely introduced us and told them that Edward and I were just leaving. The leader whose name was James was intrigued by something. His thoughts showed curiosity as he looked at me and the way Edward held me.

We were turning to leave when I accidently bumped my leg into a nearby rock which I didn't know how as the bubble always made me most vigilant and zero clumsy.

"Ouch"

Several things happened at once. The Cullens were around me within seconds pushing me behind them and James and his two companions, Victoria and Laurent crouching in front of them.

"You brought a human but why can't I smell her?" James asked through his teeth.

"I can't smell her either. Anyway why don't you share your snack with us?" Victoria asked earning growls from the Cullens.

"James, Bella is a part of family. It is better you leave now before it ends in a fight." Carlisle told him politely but sternly.

The trio turned and walked away from us but I knew it was far from over. From his mind I knew that he would track me and kill me just for the pleasure of it. I heard Edward growl as he could also hears his thoughts.

Soon Edward told the rest of the Cullens what was going on.

"We have to take Bella somewhere safe. She can't be here as it is easier for him to get to her not mention it's not safe for Charlie."

He started pulling me but I stopped him.

"Wait Edward! Calm down. We have to think before we do anything." I said to him.

"Bella is right Edward .we should think before doing something." Carlisle said putting his hand on Edward's shoulder.

I knew from his thoughts that he has nowhere near thinking rationally. So I took his face in my palms.

"Edward, look at me. You are not a mere vampire and I know that I am not a mere human with the bubble around us. He cannot do anything to us and you know it. Now be the superhero that I know you are and show that stupid red eyed vampires who is the boss." I said giving him a passionate kiss which made Emmett whistle and Carlisle to clear his throat but I didn't care.

His thoughts cleared hearing my words and he smiled that dazzling smile which made my thoughts into jumbled mess.

"You are right Bella. I am sorry that I panicked. So guys, let's kick some vampire ass!" he said turning to the Cullens.

"Hell yeah!" came the reply from Emmett and Jasper with the others rolling their eyes.

It was decided that I would be taken to a place away from Forks so it would be hard for the tracker to find me. It was decided that Alice, Edward and Jasper would take me to Phoenix while the remaining Cullens would protect Charlie.

It was never an option for me to separate from Edward as it was painful for both of us both physically and emotionally.

It was decided that Esme would talk to Charlie about taking me with her for some camp in interior designing which was in Phoenix as I was the only person she knew who was familiar with the area. It was also decided to tell Charlie the remaining Cullens including Edward were going on a camping trip to make it easier for him to agree.

The plan worked perfectly. Charlie was reluctant as I would miss class but agreed when Esme and Alice unleashed their full charm. I think I even saw Charlie blush when Esme complimented him about his work in the police department.

Soon we were all packed and left for phoenix. The whole trip I slept laying my head on Edwards shoulders. Since the bubble was in place we were able to communicate with each other through thoughts.

We stayed in a plush hotel. Soon Alice was hit with a vision of James in my old ballet studio in Phoenix followed by call from Carlisle telling as that they lost the tracker. He told as that the other guy did not want to get involved and left while the female was still in Forks.

We decided to move from our current location as we knew that James was in Phoenix from Alice's visions.

As we were packing I got a call from James stating that I had to go and meet him in my old ballet studio if I wanted to see my mother alive.

As soon as call ended he was by my side as he knew everything as we were connected through our thoughts.

I did panic initial but I was in the bubble, it made me more focused. I called Alice into our room.

"Alice, look into my mother's future. Where is she?" I asked her calmly.

She closed her eyes and looked into my mother's future.

I saw Renée laughing at something at something. She was with Phil on his tour and she was nowhere near Phoenix."

I sighed knowing that my mom was safe.

"What happened Bella?" Alice asked.

Edward explained to her the phone call from James. The thing I didn't understand was that how he was able to get my mom's voice.

"I should go to him Edward." I said.

"What? No. we know he doesn't really have your mom then why do you want to go?"

"Edward, think about it. We are inside the bubble. He can't smell either of us so you can hide and he won't know that you are with me plus we are powerful and can easily get rid of him."

"She is right Edward. We can't run from him forever. This is the best way to destroy him." Jasper said.

Alice closed her eyes and looked into our future and saw us all sitting in the Cullen house laughing. This helped me to persuade Edward to agree to my plan.

It was decided that Alice and Jasper would wait in the hotel as their scent could be detected by James. It was also decided that Alice would look into our future and if she finds anything suspicious they would come for us.

We said our goodbye to them and took a cab to the ballet studio which annoyed Edward but I insisted. Edward got down a few blocks away from the studio so that James would not detect anything if he was surveying the area.

He gave me a long kiss and assured me that he would be near.

As I walked into the ballet studio I heard my mom's voice calling my name.

I ran and opened a door to find a video of my mom when I was small. I smiled and turned to see James standing there with a camera running.

"I didn't want to involve you mom." He said with a sadistic smile.

I knew Edward was just outside where he waited for my signal. His thoughts were concerned but he knew that I was safe with the bubble around.

I smiled at James which made him confused.

"Thank you James. That was very kind of you." I said with an even wider smile which confused him further.

He was expecting a terrified girl instead got me with smiles and all.

He quickly composed his expression.

"Smile as long as you want but this is the last time you would be able to do so. I don't detect your scent but that doesn't matter. It will be more fun to know the taste of your blood without the scent to know how you taste. Your Alice, she had a beautiful scent but that stupid vampire bit her to protect her. Don't worry I took my revenge by killing the vampire. Got to say she looks well now." He said.

As he was talking I saw a human Alice in his mind as Edward was reading his thoughts. We saw what happened to her and the vampire who turned her in James's mind which made both of us very angry.

I had already reached my limit of patience. I reached out and twisted his hand behind his back making him yelp in pain. I didn't know that the bubble provided physical strength to my hands but to my relief it did.

"What are you? How can you do that? Stop twisting my arm you bitch." He screamed all the while trying to hit me.

Edward had enough and soon was by my side.

"Shut up! What did you think? Did you think Bella was helpless human who would not able defend herself?" he said twisting his other arm.

Edward smiled at me as James screamed which I happily returned. I was sure we looked like sadistic killers even though the situation was far from it. In fact we were protecting the world from a sadistic vampire.

Edward pulled the arm he was twisting out making James cry in pain.

"That is for my sister you son of a bitch!" he shouted.

I did the same with his other arm making James cry further but I didn't feel any remorse.

"That is from me for my best friend and my sister." I said as I threw his arm to the opposite direction.

James was all the while trying to kick and bite us but we were too powerful for him. We dismembered him all the while explaining how he deserved everything that was coming to him.

At last Edward pulled his head from his body extracting a blood curdling last scream from James.

We tore the wooden cabinet and broke some chairs to start a fire and tossed James dismembered body into it.

As the flames began to spread Edward offered his hand for me to take which I took willingly and we walked outside into the cold night with our hands intertwined leaving behind a burning ballet studio.

* * *

A/N: hope you like the chapter. pls review to let me know


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did Bella would have had a more comfortable pregnancy.

* * *

The night became colder as we walked hand in hand through the streets of Phoenix. I shivered as a cold breeze passed by me making Edward pull me closer to his body. His jacket protected me from his body's coldness but I would not have cared even if the jacket was absent as I knew his hug held more warmth than anything else.

I had never walked through the streets of Phoenix at night for obvious reasons but with Edward near me I knew that I was safe and protected. We walked in silence. Since the bubble had disappeared we didn't have access to each other's thoughts but we knew what the other was feeling- relief and love.

I was scared when the nomads decided to make me a target. It was more to do with protecting Edward than myself because I knew that Edward would always jump in front of me if danger comes.

I know that I should feel remorse over killing another person even if it was a vampire but I did not. I realized that I would do anything to eliminate any threat against Edward without a slight amount of regret. I knew Edward felt the same.

"Bella…"

"Hmm…"

"Do you miss Phoenix?" He asked.

I was surprised at his question. I expected him to talk about what happened but I was happy that he did not.

"In the beginning. I mean I missed the weather. I missed the sun. You know how I hated rain and cold before I met you. Now sun means going to school without you so no. I guess everything changed when I met you." I said with smile which earned me a beautiful smile from Edward in return.

After a long walk Edward insisted that we take a cab. He didn't want me to get sick walking in the cold night.

As soon as we reached our room Alice pulled as both into a huge hug.

"I was so concerned. I think this bubble thingy is going to give a heart attack one day. Why can't it allow me to see you? It's so frustrating. But I knew if the visions are blank you would be in the bubble and no one can touch you." she continued talking until Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down darling. They are fine." He said trying to calm her.

"We are perfectly fine Alice." Edward agreed pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah. No even a scratch." I said joining in the hug.

The next few minutes passed with us explaining what happened in the ballet studio.

"Do you think his mate would be a problem?" Edward asked.

"I am not sure. But don't worry I will keep an eye on her" Alice assured him.

I yawned stopping them from carrying on their discussion. After eating the food that Alice had ordered I snuggled into Edward immediately falling asleep.

The return journey was uneventful. Charlie was happy that I was back. I guess he missed me more than I thought which made me slightly guilty for lying to him.

Back in the room I decided to unpack and do some laundry. Thanks to my sleep in the plane I felt refreshed.

Soon Charlie informed me that he was returning to the station. He wanted to wait for me which was the reason why he was home.

I knew that Edward would be there soon so I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood till he comes just to kill time and to stop from feeling depressed.

I decided to take a walk in the forest area behind my house. I took a deep breath inhaling the smell of wet soil and wild trees as I walked towards the trees behind our backyard.

The sky was clouded and I was worried that it might rain. Slowly I walked through the tress avoiding the roots on the surface being careful not to trip. A light breeze was blowing by caressing the leaves. It was peaceful but was still painful without my Edward.

Suddenly I the pain stop and I knew that he was here. I took another big breath. This time the smell of wet land and leaves was mixed with smell of something wonderful. My Edward.

"Bella what are you doing in the woods alone?" he asked through his teeth taking my hand in his. I knew he was not angry at me but at the situation. So I smiled.

"Getting to know forks."

He sighed.

"Bella, you know it is dangerous to walk in the woods alone. Why do you do things that can give me heart attack if I were human?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I am sorry Edward. I was just thinking how much I used to hate this place. You know all this cold and wet. Now look at me. I hate the sun because it keeps me away from you and love cloudy days because you can be with me.

"And the rain?" he asked.

I made a face showing my displeasure for even mentioning it.

"still don't like the rain I see." He said with a smile.

As if the clouds had heard our conversation, it started to rain.

Large drops of water hit my face making me squeak. I was preparing to make a dash for my house when Edward stopped me by wrapping his arms around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"Showing you the beauty of rain."

With that he pulled me closer and started kissing each and every drops of water on my face. He kissed the path of the some drops which ran downwards. With each kiss I felt my heart rate increasing. The kisses were soft but sensual.

He laid kisses all over my face and neck making my body melt into his. After what felt like hours he kissed me on my lips and let me tell you, it was not an ordinary kiss. It was like he was pouring all his love and longing in it. I was stunned at first by its intensity but soon wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me. His arms roamed my back making me loose the sense of everything around us.

I shivered as the kiss continued. I did not know whether it was because of the cold or the kiss itself. Edward saw it and pulled back. Within a fraction of a second he lifted me and we were back in my house.

I realized that I was full soaked and was freezing so I changed into warm clothes. When I was back Edward was standing there with hot coffee in his hand. Even though I was in warm clothes I was still shivering which made Edward frown.

He handed me the cup of coffee and brought me a comforter to keep me warm.

"I am sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that. I knew it was cold but still made you stand in the rain." He looked sad. I knew his self-loathing was at full force.

"No Edward, don't be sorry. You can show me the beauty of rain anytime you want." I said making him chuckle.

"My silly Bella, always ruled by hormones." He said shaking his head.

"That's right mister. now come here and kiss me before my hormones make me attack you." I said which earned me another chuckle and a long affectionate kiss.

He soon was on his way to his house as they were going for hunting. I was sad and depressed again missing my vampire.

I made Charlie dinner which we ate all the while making small talks. Ever since my hospital visit, he was taking extra effort to be with me and talk to me. I knew that he felt that he failed as a father by not protecting me.

I did not want him to feel that way so I told him that he was the best father any girl could ask for and coming to live with him was the best decision I made in my life. This made his eyes wet which in turn made my own eyes tear up.

He told me that he loved me and that I was his greatest accomplishment. After a good hug I kissed him on the cheek and said my goodnight before returning to my room for long restless sleep.

The dreams made the ache in my heart lessen as it was filled with my Edward. But it was at full force when I woke up. To make matters worse I woke up with a cold and sour throat.

I found it hard to even get up from the bed. Since it was the weekend Charlie had already gone fishing leaving me alone in the house.

I somehow managed to brush my teeth and maneuvered myself to kitchen.

My head was pounding and felt like I was run over by a truck. Not to mention the sneezing and the coughing.

After drinking a cup of coffee which tasted like burnt-up ash water I returned to my room. Suddenly I felt the room spinning and black spot appeared in my vision. Before I could hit the floor two strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me to cradle against his chest.

"Edward…"

"I am here love. You are going to be fine." He said kissing my forehead.

Soon I found myself being carried downstairs and to the Volvo waiting outside.

"Edward what are you.." before I could complete my question he kissed me.

"I am taking you to Carlisle Bella."

I started to protest when he gave me another kiss. I wanted to continue my protest by I was too tired which made Edward more concerned.

The ride to Cullen house passed with me drifting in and out of sleep and Edward pulling his hair and glancing at me every two seconds.

Carlisle was waiting when we entered the Cullen house. Edward took me to his room and laid me on the bed. I realized that it was new. I didn't know why he wanted a bed when he never slept but in my heart I knew that he brought it for me. I wanted to ask him about it but was too tired to open my mouth.

I drifted in and out of sleep when Carlisle was examining me. I saw Edward pulling his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose showing his frustration. I wanted to stop him and kiss his frown away but again I was helpless.

Slowly I drifted back to sleep. The next thing I remember was Edward calling my name.

"Bella, love, you need to eat something." He said placing a bowl of what looked like soup on the night stand.

The mention of food made me nauseous. I shook my head saying no.

"Bella, you have to eat. Please for me." he pleaded.

Again I shook my head and opened my mouth to argue but Edward stopped me.

"No arguments Bella. You are not well and you need to eat. You also need to drink lots of water to avoid dehydration. So do you want to go to the hospital and put an IV or eat something at home?" he asked with a raised eyebrows which I wanted kiss badly.

I understood even with illness my primary thought was always connected to Edward. He was so beautiful and loving. He was truly a dream come true.

I shook my head to come out of Edward induced coma and looked at him. I understood that he waiting for my answer.

"Home." I murmured with the whole pout and everything.

"Oh Bella, you will be the death of me." he said kissing my pout. I knew he was trying to be playful for my sake. His face showed his distress. He was worried to death about me. So I tried to look strong.

I was able to eat half of my soup without much problem. Edward seemed relieved by this. I wanted to stop his worry so I gave him a bright smile which looked more like a grimace.

"Bella I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should not have made you stand in the rain." He said lying on the bed beside me after removing the soup bowl.

"Edward…" I started but my voice was all wrong. More air came out than voice. Well at least I had a voice.

This made Edward frown some more. I tried to clear my throat but it didn't make any difference,

"Edward, it is not your fault that my immune system is weak." I said.

Edward looked stunned by this. He opened and closed his mouth several times as if trying to find an appropriate response. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Bella, only you will blame your immune system than the person who made you stand in the rain. I am sure that even Emmett would have been sick if he stood in that rain when he was human."

"Hey I heard that" came the shout from downstairs.

I wanted him to stop him from blaming himself. His self-loathing made me sad. So I tried a different approach.

"Edward, look at me. You wanted me to have human experiences. Well this is one of them. I know falling ill was not what you meant but this is also a human experience. You know I would never fall ill after I become like you and I am certainly enjoying all the TLC from you." I said giving him a small smile.

"My Bella, always wanting to keep my worry away what did I do to deserve you?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"Edward, I love you and it kills me to see you so worried and anxious. When you are unhappy I feel pain in my chest and I am not talking about emotional but it literally aches. Not to mention my insecurities making an appearance." It was hard to talk with a sour throat but I wanted him to know what I was feeling.

"Oh Bella. I am so sorry. I never realized. I just worry about you. I can't explain the depth of my feelings for you. You are my everything. Without you I literally cannot survive. When you are not well, when your face shows even a slightest sign of distress it breaks my heart. I hope you understand that, my love."

"I know Edward I feel the same thing. I just don't want you to be unhappy because of me."

"Bella, my love, you are never my reason for unhappiness. You are the opposite of it. You give me a reason to live. Before you I existed. My life was no way miserable but I knew I was not content. I saw my family happy with their mates I felt the ache. I wanted my other half to complete me. I wanted to feel the love my brothers and sisters shared. Bella, forever is a long time and living it alone is the worse punishment you can have and I was living that punishment. Then I found you and I found myself. Your each breath gives me reason for living."

I was openly sobbing by the time he finished talking.

"Bella, my love, don't cry." he said pulling me close to his chest. But I was full on sobbing soaking his shirt with my tears. I knew I was more emotional than normal because of my illness.

Edward held me close whispering my name and that he loved me.I somewhat calmed down after some time. After long silence he asked "what was that you said about having insecurities?"

I didn't want talk about it but knowing him he would somehow pull it out of me so I decided to tell him the truth after all we were having a heart to heart conversation.

"Edward, I am scared that one day you will realize that I am not worth it. I know than I am plane girl. I know I am not ugly but I am not beautiful either. You are look like a Greek god who is perfect in everything. I am only a mere human who can't even walk without tripping.

Not to mention the trouble you get in because of me. You would have never fought with the wolves or run to hospital in super speed with me in your arms risking exposure if you were not involved with me.

I am the reason for putting you in danger at both situations not to mention the nomads. I could have lost you. I feel that one day you will see that I am not worth all this craziness and worry." I said trying hard to stop sobbing.

Edward ones again looked speechless. This time with the whole eyes bugging out and everything as if he could not believe what I just said.

"Bella are you serious?" he asked in a high pitch.

I began chewing my lips and my silence answered his question.

He let out a huge sigh as if he felt defeated. Maybe telling him was not such a good idea.

"Bella, Look at me. You can't seriously believe that. Firstly, Bella, you are beautiful. You don't see yourself clearly and I don't know how to make you. You have seen my thoughts. Haven't you seen yourself through my eyes? Haven't you felt the love in my thought? Then how can you say all this? How can you doubt my love for you?" he asked

That is when I realized I had indeed seen myself through his eyes. I had not given much attention to it as the bubble comes only when there is danger and I am mostly distracted by it.

Now I realize that his thoughts about me were so full of love and devotion that was other worldly. I was beautiful perhaps the most beautiful person in the entire world in his mind.

I remember the joy he felt when Eleazer informed us that we were powerful not because of any other reason but because of the fact that he could protect me more effectively. How could I forget all that? Oh god! How did I forget all that?

The sadness and the defeated sigh all showed the emotions inside him. He was disappointed and feels that I don't trust him which was furthest from truth. My stupid insecurities fueled my fear of losing him but I never doubted his love for me.

"Oh Edward I am so sorry. I never doubted your love for me. It just didn't make any sense why a person who is so beautiful inside and out would want me." I sobbed into his chest.

"Shh Bella don't cry." he said pulling me closer.

"I am so sorry. I never intended to make you feel that I don't trust you. I just.." I said through my hiccups.

"Bella, please calm down. It will make you more sick. Carlisle has given you an injection but if you cry like this it could get worse. Please love."

"I just. Theses insecurities.. I don't know … how … to… I am sorry." I said through my hiccups.

"It is ok Bella. And thank you for telling me. It is important you tell me your concerns then only our relationship can get stronger. If you keep it inside you it will only cause more pain to both of us. But always remember you are my other half without you I am nothing. I love and cherish you more than anything in the world. You have nothing to worry about." He said kissing my forehead and rubbing my back.

"I love you Edward. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." I told him truthfully.

"You are the best thing that happened to me too. I love you my Bella. Never doubt that. I always felt that vampires don't have souls. But now I feel that you are my soul. You are one who breathes life into my body. I am just dead without you."

His words made my heart skip a beat. My brain finally registered what my heart always knew that I was his other half and that he would not survive without me as I won't without him.

I knew he loved me unconditionally but I always felt that I was never good enough for him. Thinking back to his thoughts I understood that he felt the same about me.

I felt stupid and embarrassed but thankfully my sobs subsided. I felt exhausted from all the crying fest.

"I will always love you my Bella." He whispered into my ears as he rocked me to sleep.

* * *

A/N: wow! 9 pages and 7 lines in word. That was the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyway thanks for all your reviews. Hope you like the chapter. pls review to let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did Cullens would have kicked volturi's ass.

* * *

Sleep is a relief when you are sick though falling asleep is the most difficult thing to do. It takes the pain and weakness away for a few minutes at least.

The most difficult part of being sick is the helplessness you feel. Your body betrays you. It doesn't do anything that you want it to. This makes you frustrated and sad which in turn makes the sickness much worse. Being with your loved ones is the only thing which brings a small relief.

I was always on my own when I got sick or otherwise. My mother, bless her heart tried to make me feel better in her own way but she was never a care giver. And Charlie, he was not a major part of my life before I came to Forks. I saw him only on vacations and stuff. I doubt that I was ever sick when he was around.

Now everything was different because I had Edward. I wanted to protest when he did things for me but inside my heart I knew that it was his way of loving me. I was touched that he was willing to take care of me no matter what.

I woke up next time to find him looking at me with a tender smile. I felt happy even though physically I felt worse than before. Everything ached. Guess the sob fest was not such a good idea. As always Edward beside me made the situation better.

"Good morning love. How are you feeling?"

"Fine.' I said with great difficulty.

My voice was nearly closed up.

"Here drink this" he said giving me a glass of water.

"Bella, I know that you are not fine. Please don't hide the truth to spare my feelings." He continued. His face was full of concern and regret. He looked like he was going to apologize again.

"Edward if you apologize one more time I will never talk to again." I said. I knew my voice was raised to few octaves.

Within seconds he was holding me close to his chest.

"Calm down love please. I won't apologize I promise."

I didn't know why I screamed at him. I think the medicine was messing with my head or may be the sickness was making me frustrated.

I smiled apolitically.

"Sorry Edward I don't know what made me react like that. I am really sorry."

"It's fine. It was my mistake. I should not have tried your patience by continuously apologizing."

"It's not that Edward. I know you feel guilty but it's not necessary. Look, I know you wanted me to see and experience how wonderful it was to actually feel the rain.

I never really liked it but being with you in rain made me forget all my previous feelings and really feel and enjoy it.

You showed me how beautiful it is to get lost in the sensation rather that thinking of anything else and it was wonderful. It was one of those moments that I would like to remember for the rest of eternity.

Now I know that I got sick because of it but it is still a beautiful memory. So don't spoil it by feeling guilty."

"I am sorry love. I never thought about it that way. I guess we should try to see the good in it rather than arguing. Now enough with all this, it is time for your medicine."

I made a face earning a chuckle from Edward as he handed me the medicine. When it was time for cough syrup I protested.

"It makes me loopy Edward." I said truthfully.

"It's ok love. Don't worry I love loopy Bella too." He said with a huge smile which made me loopy without the syrup.

I was tracing patterns on his chest when I realized that the day light was fading informing us that the day was ending. I also realized that Charlie would be home by now.

I tried to sit up but Edward's arms holding me stopped it.

"What is it love?" he asked.

"Edward, I have to get home. Charlie will be back soon. I know he hasn't said anything but I don't think he will appreciate that I am at your house all the time. Not to mention the fact that we didn't leave a note."

"Relax love. Carlisle already called him. In fact he will be here soon." He said kissing my hair.

Suddenly I realized that Charlie would definitely insist on taking me home and I was pretty sure that he would be constantly checking on me once we are there effectively stopping Edward from sneaking into my room. Not to mention the ride home without Edward.

I was starting to panic thinking about it. I knew being away from him physically hurts but adding sickness to the mixture would definitely kill me.

"It's ok love. I am sure Esme and Alice will be able to convince him to let you stay with us." Edward assured me but I was still worried.

He started to kiss down my jaw all the way to my neck distracting me. I knew he was doing it on purpose but I was far gone to care.

"Love, would you like to be on the couch downstairs or stay here when Charlie visits?" he asked.

"I think it would be better if I was downstairs. I don't think he will appreciate the fact that I in your room."

"We can always pretend that it's the guest room." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Are you kidding? This room screams your name. Besides, this place is personal to me. I don't want to share it with anyone else even if it is my own father."

"Ok then let's get my lady downstairs." He said lifting me in his arms.

"Is it really necessary? I have got legs you know." I said giggling.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let my beloved walk down the stairs when she is sick? Besides you carry my heart so it's just a way protect it."

"Edward, you do realize that it was really cheesy right?

"It's all part of the charm, love." He said winking at me making me giggle.

He laid me on the couch wrapping me in a couple of comforters. I protested but he was having none of it. He also made me wear the beanie with ear flaps.

"Oh look the teletubby is back!" Emmett shouted as he ran into the room.

I groaned remembering how he teased me by calling me teletubby when we went for the meeting with the Quileute elders. I glared at him making him laugh some more.

Soon we were joined by other Cullens.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I am fine." I said making Edward groan.

"Maybe not fine but I think the medicines are working. I feel loopy because of the cough syrup." I corrected making everyone chuckle.

Carlisle took my temperature and checked my pulse. He seemed satisfied by the results.

Edward told him about my concern about being away from him and they all agreed that it was better if I was here rather going with Charlie.

Soon Alice informed us that Charlie would be here in few minutes. Edward reluctantly left my side to sit with Alice while Esme took his spot holding my hand.

The doorbell rang making me nervous. Esme squeezed my hand to comfort me. I looked at Edward to see that he was restraining himself from jump up and running towards me.

I gave him a small smile to reassure him.

Soon Charlie came rushing towards me.

"Bells, are you ok?" he asked.

"I am fine dad. Just a slight fever and closed throat. Carlisle gave me medication so I will up running soon. Though I don't think Edward will allow me to run. He says I trip but its ok because he loves me." Edward cleared his throat to get me to stop my rambling but loopy medicine turned off my verbal filter.

"It's ok anyway because he catches me before I fall. My own personal superhero daddy." I knew I was lost cause when I called Charlie daddy because I had never called him anything other than dad for long time. Guess the cough syrup was a bad choice.

I could see the Cullens especially Emmett trying really hard from laughing except for Edward who looked nervous.

"Love, it is ok. He knows that. Maybe you should sleep now. Charlie, it is the cough syrup talking." He said turning to Charlie.

"Don't be nervous silly he won't hurt you. He loves me and I love you so he loves you too. What is not to love?" I asked feeling all proud for stating the obvious.

Charlie looked speechless. Carlisle soon took over and told Charlie that I was ok. He explained the medication etc. he suggested that it would be better for me to be here as Esme would be able to take care of me better. Charlie protested but agreed when Carlisle insisted and promised that I would be under supervision all the time.

I was silent the whole time. Suddenly I felt the urge to talk.

"Daddy, I love you." I said.

Charlie looked shocked but responded with a smile.

"I love you too bells."

"I know daddy. I love the Cullens too. I love Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett too even though he calls me teletubby. I love Edward too. He makes me feel beautiful and special. He makes me better. He ..." I was cut by Edwards's voice.

"Bella, I am sure Charlie knows that. Come on love you should sleep now."

"But I want to tell him how wonderful you are and how much you love me." I protested.

"Edward is right Bella. You should sleep. We can talk to Charlie tomorrow." Esme said helping me up.

"Ok. Love you daddy."

"Love you too bells." Charlie responded.

Esme helped me up the stairs and into bed. She tucked me. Soon I was asleep.

I woke up when I felt my eyelids being kissed.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling today?" Edward greeted me.

"Much better." I replied. I did fell much better. My voice was still off but it was better and did feel stronger.

Suddenly I remembered what had happened the previous day and my face turned red as a tomato.

"Let me guess. Thinking about yesterday?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Did that really happen?"

"I am afraid so love. I tried to stop you but you were on a roll." He laughed.

"Edward it's not funny. How will I ever face Charlie now? Oh god!" I pulled my comforter over my face.

"It's ok love." He said pulling the comforter away from my face.

"How can you say that? Is he angry with me?"

"No love, he is not. He was amused but was little concerned about us."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks you are too attached to me. He is afraid that I might break your heart or you would end up like your parents." He said with a sad expression.

"Edward, you of all people know that we are different. We are mates for god's sake. You know that we would never survive without each other."

"I know Bella. But I want him to trust me."

"Edward, he barely knows you. He thinks you are seventeen year teenager trying to steal his daughter." I said laughing.

"Well technically he is right. I am indeed seventeen and fully intending to steal his daughter."

"You know what I mean."

"I know love. You know me. I guess I just over reacted. I just want him to like me and trust me."

"He does Edward. He may get carried away when it's about me but I know he likes you. He is just being a dad."

Suddenly my stomach alerted us of my hunger.

The day passed soon with me and Edward cuddling and Emmett teasing. Soon it was time to go Charlie's. I was upset of leaving the Cullen house but missed my dad. Esme packed food for Charlie which I thanked her for.

Edward took me to Charlie's. I was sad as the Cullen house felt more like home to me than Charlie's.

I clung to him when it was time for him to leave even though he would be back soon. He kissed me gently promising that he would be in my room when I get there.

"Dad…! I am home…!" I called out as I walked into the house. My voice was still not normal but it was much better.

"In here Bells." he called from kitchen.

I went into the kitchen and sat on the chair.

"Esme sent you dinner." I said placing it on the table.

"That's kind of her. Did you eat?"

"Yep"

"How do you feel kiddo?"

"Much better dad." My face flooded with redness as I thought back to the previous day but Charlie seemed oblivious to my reaction. He looked thoughtful.

"The Cullens seem to be more attached to you"

"Yeah they are."

"So… you and Edward seem to be closer."

"Yeah. He is great." I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Well I know you are grown up but I am your father. It's my responsibility to look out for you. You are young and I trust you to be responsible to...you know…" he was struggling.

That when it clicked and I suddenly jumped up from the chair.

"Dad, if it's about sex, don't worry about it. Mom got it covered besides Edward is old school so don't worry." I was sure I was going to put tomato to shame with the color of my face.

"Old school? is that a new …" he did not complete before I cut in.

"Ok dad. I am a virgin so don't worry." I said as fast as I can.

"Ok, ok, fine. I didn't need to hear that. Ok go, lie down or something..." he said. His voice rising and his face blushing.

I walked as fast as I could from the room but I was sure I heard Charlie mumbling "I think Edward is not that bad after all."

I reached my room to find Edward laughing.

"It's not funny Edward." I said as got into bed.

"Love, it was pretty funny."

"Edward…"

"Ok love I won't laugh. But you have to admit that it was pretty funny"

I huffed crossing my arms.

"Sorry love. I promise I won't laugh again. Now try to get some sleep we have school tomorrow."

I groaned thinking about school. I was sure that new gossip about me would be in full force since I was absent for a few days along with the Cullens.

"Sleep my love." I heard Edward whisper before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: wow 300+ reviews. I am sooo happy. thanks for all your reviews. They mean so much to me. Love you all.

The 'cough syrup making me loopy' is actually my own experience. I have no filter when I take those syrups. It is like truth serum and drugs mixed in one. I can't seem to shut up. Anyway hope you like the chapter. Pls review to let me know.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did Jane would have got a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

The next few days passed without much problem. The usual staring was always there at school. I thought that they would get tired of us and move on to the next target but apparently we were still hot topic. Jessica would literally run to me as soon as Edward was few steps away to get dirt on the Cullens.

It was funny how much these people find my love life interesting. Edward would always smile when I tell him this. He would say that he was glad that he had a love life even though people talk about it nonstop.

I kindly told him that if he just smiles at the girls of Forks high he would have a love life that would put Casanova to shame. His facial expression showed me that even vampires can look terrified. He reminded me that I also had a fan club with Mike as president which in turn made me terrified.

The glaring contest was always at full force when we were at school which made me wonder what was wrong with the boys at my school.

Edward says that they are jealous at him for dating the prettiest girl in Forks. As usual I blush and hit him for lying and as usual he says that I don't see myself clearly. All in all high school was well, high school.

I had missed a lot when I was absent but thanks to all the systematic notes from Alice I was able to catch up fast. Edward offered to tutor me which I agreed with a mischievous smile of my own making him doubt my true intentions.

It was Thursday night lying in my Edward's arms that he told me about his plans for the next day.

"Bella?"

"Hmm…"

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"A date?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah like dinner and a movie perhaps."

"Edward we talked about this. You beside me is enough for me."

"Bella, remember when I told you that I want you to have human experiences. This is one of them so humor me."

I thought about it. For me it was meaningless to go to dinner when only I would be able to eat and Edward has to endear the smell of human food throughout the dinner not to mention the fact that he has to act like he was eating in case people were watching.

But then again he wanted to do this for me so decided to agree.

"Ok. But where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He said with a smile.

"Oh come on Edward. You know I hate surprises. Please tell me so that I won't worry about it. Besides I want to choose the appropriate outfit." I said with my best puppy dog look.

"You are evil. Don't look at me like that and stop biting your lips." He said with mock anger.

"Please Edward." I said in my best persuasive voice.

"Ok fine. I want to take you to a small restaurant in Port Angeles. Later maybe we could check out the book stores there. You mentioned that you could use some new books."

I was touched that he remembered it.

"Thank you Edward." I said kissing his cheek.

"You are welcome my love."

He looked very happy and a little smug that I liked his suggestion.

So here we were sitting in a small restaurant 'La Bella Italia' ordering food as the waitress openly flirted with Edward. I could not actually blame her. He was handsome and with a smile on his face he was deadly to the entire women population.

I was sure the waitress stuttered when he asked her for more secluded table unleashing his smile. I was convinced that she was in a trance when she showed as the new table.

I bet she would have done anything if he had asked but like always he had eyes only for me which made me little smug.

"You know it's not fair to do that." I said after the waitress left taking our order.

"Do what?" he asked looking all confused and cute.

"Dazzle people."

"What are talking about? I don't dazzle people."

"Oh yeah? Then what was that? I bet the waitress is hyperventilating in the kitchen." I said with a smile.

"Bella, the only person I like to dazzle is sitting in front of me."

"Oh really? And do you think it is fair to dazzle me?"

"Uh huh. Besides you dazzle me too." He said.

"Yeah right." I said with a snort.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Edward, you and I both know that I don't dazzle you."

"You are wrong love. You use those big chocolate eyes to dazzle me." he said making me blush.

"No I don't." I argued.

"Yes you do love .And you purposely bite those lips to drive me crazy."

"Edward! It's just a nervous habit." I said laughing.

"Whatever you say love." He said giving me that dazzling smile taking my breath away.

"Now look who is dazzling who. You did that on purpose. Unleashing your smile making me forget everything and everyone around."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said looking little too innocent with a crooked smile, his other weapon designed to make Bella flustered.

"Oh stop that." I said with mock anger.

"Stop what?" he asked with crocked smile still in place.

I huffed making him laugh.

Before I could say anything the waitress returned with our food.

The remaining dinner passed with me eating and him watching me with those beautiful golden eyes.

"Stop watching me Edward. It's making me self-conscious."

"I am sorry love. I just can't help it." he said making me blush.

"Sweet talker." I said shaking my head.

After dinner we walked towards the bookstore that I wanted to check out last time I was here. I looked at the door which was the way to the psychic and a raised an eyebrow at Edward asking him whether he wanted to check it out.

"Love, I don't think it is wise to take a vampire to a psychic."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as we walked towards the bookstore. I was assaulted by the smell of old books as soon we opened the door. It was small but was more spacious than I imagined. An old lady sitting at the counter welcomed us with a smile.

Soon I was lost in the sea of books. The smell of the old and new ones combined was intoxicating.

We looked through the books arranged neatly and talked about our tastes. I was glad that I was able to talk to someone who actually knew about books and what he was talking about. I was in my own version of heaven.

We shared memories of reading those books. We talked about authors and poets and novels and poems. It was truly a wonderful experience.

I bought a couple of books that I liked while Edward bought a dozen of them. He said it was a nice addition to the library at his house but I was sure he had bought them with only me in mind.

We left the books in the car and decided to just walk around for a while as I was not ready to go home yet.

We walked together with him pulling me closer to his chest. We were silent just enjoy the togetherness. It was peaceful.

I loved walking with Edward at my side. He always made me feel safe and happy. I remembered our walk through the streets of Phoenix. I remembered how we were able find happiness in just walking together even after the events at the Ballet studio.

Our togetherness provided the comfort that we needed. I realized that this was the place that I truly belonged, beside Edward.

Suddenly I felt him stiffen.

"What..." before I could say anything else I felt the presence of the bubble giving me access to his mind.

I saw the thoughts of the men who were following us. I felt a sense of déjà vu. I turned to see that they were indeed the same men who followed me the last time.

They didn't seem to recognize me. Their thoughts showed horrible ways of using me just like they did to other women that they have encountered.

I saw Edward's anger rising. I squeezed his hand to help him control it.

"I don't know if I can control my anger Bella."

"Edward, its ok. I know you can."

"I don't think I can. Their thoughts…." he groaned.

"Edward, look at me you can do this. I know you can do this. I know it would be easier to just leave but think about all the women who they have killed not mention the ones that they would target if we won't stop them." I said.

"What are you saying Bella?"

"Let's see what they are going to do first. If they attempt to do anything you can break their hands. Maybe we could take them to the police. I can hear through your mind that they are wanted criminals."

"Bella I don't think it is such a good idea. I don't think I can control myself from killing them."

"Edward you are strong and I am not talking about physically. You are stronger than anyone I know except maybe Carlisle of course." I said with a smile.

He smiled at that.

"Ok. But please stop me if I try to kill them." He said in a pleading voice.

I knew it was not possible for me to stop him but I nodded kissing him on his cheek. We decided that we would continue our walk as if we didn't care about them waiting for their first move.

We had taken a few steps when suddenly they were blocking our path.

"Hand over the girl lover boy." One of them said.

Edward pulled me closer to him and I knew that he was pulling me closer to him to stop himself from killing them but they thought that it was because he was afraid.

"Hey boy we will spare you if you just leave the girl with us." The other one said.

Their thoughts were making me nauseous so I buried my face in Edwards's chest.

'Don't hide sugar." One of them said coming towards us.

Before he reached the bubble, Edward moved forward taking his hand and twisting it behind him.

"Nobody talks to my Bella like that." Edward growled.

I heard the snapping of the bones. Soon that one was on the ground crying out. His thoughts and face reflected his pain.

Suddenly all the others jumped towards us. The next thing that happened was a blur to me even with the enhanced vision from the bubble.

In a blink of an eye I saw the men lying in a heap with some of them wailing and some of them unconscious with Edward standing there with the most murderous look that I had ever seen.

His thoughts mirrored his anger. I knew he would feel guilty if he realized that I had witnessed this side of him so I ran to him and hugged him with all my love.

He looked surprised but returned my hug. I felt the anger disappearing from his thoughts. I rose to my tiptoes and kissed him pouring all the love I have.

"I am so proud of you." I said pulling back.

He gave me a genuine smile in return.

The bubble disappeared as we decided to call Carlisle to tell him what happened.

Carlisle promised that he would be here as soon as possible with Emmett and Jasper to clean the mess.

"I kind of like this" I said as we waited for Carlisle.

"What love?"

"This. Beating the bad people and helping others." I said gesturing towards the pile of unconscious criminals.

"Maybe we could start our own bodyguard agency or may be investigating agency or something like that. The Cullen's justice league." I continued with a smile.

I looked at Edward to see him lost in thought looking sad and I realized that he was thinking about his past.

"Stop that." I said in stern voice poking him.

"Stop what?"

"You know what. Edward, I know what you are thinking but you are wrong. You have killed before but that doesn't make you a monster. You have not killed to see people suffer. You killed to protect people."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you silly."

He smiled at that but his mood was the same.

"How can you say that, Bella? I have killed people. Even though they were criminals they were still people. I was playing god which I had no right to. I have watched them as their last thoughts muted as I drained life from them."

"Edward I am not saying that killing is justifiable. I am merely stating that you are not a bad person."

"Bella you don't understand. Good people don't kill people even if the other person is a criminal. In fact Good people don't know how to kill."

This was not working. I wanted lessen his guilt. It killed me to see him so sad so I decided to take a different approach.

"Charlie loves his job." I said.

He seemed surprised by the change of topic.

"Yeah he is happy. His thoughts are always happy when he is at the station. He feels a sense of accomplishment." He said.

"You are right. But Forks rarely has any interesting cases. The other day I saw in the news how burglars took women hostage in Phoenix and how the swat team had to kill them to free the women."

"Yeah Forks does have next to no crime compared to Phoenix."

"They showed how the women hugged the swat team members crying thanking them for saving their lives."

"Well they saved their lives." He said. Suddenly he realized where I was going with this.

"Bella…" he started but I cut him off.

"Edward, you are a good person and you are definitely not a monster. You know why? Because monsters don't have regrets. Now I am not saying that killing is ok. It is definitely not ok and it should never be easy to take a life and you know that. you have felt the pain of regret because of it. That's what makes you human.

Edward, you saved lives of many people by killing those monsters. Because of you many people were able to return to their loved ones. You made the streets free of the bad people. You made lives of many people safe.

Haven't you heard of folklores about knights who killed criminals to protect people? People call them heroes you know. You were that knight Edward. You gave people safety and a new life."

He was silent thinking of what I said. I was about to continue when he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.

"Bella, no one has said anything like that to me. I have lived in guilt for such a long time. There is not even a single day that I don't feel the burden of it. But you make everything better for me.

You make me see everything in a new light and i love you for it. I love you so much. You are my everything, my Bella." He said kissing my forehead.

Before I could respond Carlisle along with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper pulled up near us.

"Rosalie, I didn't know you were coming." I said.

"I could not help it Bella. I wanted to show these scumbags how a girl can make them regret their birth."

I remembered Rosalie story that I saw in Edward's mind on my first day of school. I felt bad how much she suffered in her human life.

She looked livid as her eyes fell on the human pile. I was half way sure that she would break their neck and dance around their dead bodies.

Edward filled them on my plan to take them to the police. With Jasper's gift he could make them tell the police the truth about themselves.

"I am very proud of you Edward. You did not act in anger and behaved rationally." Carlisle said to Edward hugging him.

"Actually Bella is the one who should have the credit. She was the one who stopped me from killing them."

"And that is a good thing because? These dirt bags deserve to die." Rose said.

"Rose, killing is never an answer." Carlisle scolded.

Rose huffed but smiled at me. Then Carlisle turned to me.

"Bella, you make Edward a better person. I am so proud to call you my new daughter." he said hugging me. My eyes were filled when I pulled back.

Soon we said our goodbye and Edward drove us home.

"Bella, I am sorry that our date ended like this." he said as he walked me to the door.

"Edward, it was the best date I ever had. Everything was perfect. I am glad we went."

He seemed happy with my response.

"I enjoyed it too except for the end, of course."

"Are you kidding? that was best part." I said just to see his reaction.

"Since when are you an adrenaline junkie?" he asked.

"Since my dark knight decided to always be with me."

"Dark knight, huh?

"Yeah, my own dark knight."

"You are not calling me Bat man, are you?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No silly though that would definitely suit you since you are a vampire and you are like a bat."

"What? I am definitely not like bat Bella." He said with mock anger.

"You know what I mean."

"I do my love and I love you even though you compared me to a bat." He said smiling.

"Oh stop it. I never meant it like that and you know it besides you are my dark knight remember?"

"If I am the knight what does that make you my Bella? The knightess?"

"Of course my lord." I said with a horrible accent making him laugh.

"I love you my Bella."

"I love you too my Edward."

"Now get in there before Charlie decides to come out with his gun. I can see him looking through the window."

He kissed me one last time promising a quick return before I went inside where Charlie was pretending to watch TV to show that he was not spying me through the window.

* * *

A/N: thanks for all your reviews. Hope you like the chapter. Pls review to let me know


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did Edward would have shown Jacob who was better.

* * *

"Love, wake up."

"Love, come on."

I opened my eyes to find the room still dark and a very excited looking Edward beside me.

"Edward what is it? Are you ok? Why are you waking me this early?"

"Come on get up love. I have a surprise for you."

I groaned hearing this. I never liked surprises. Normally they made me nervous and great platform to show how uncoordinated I was. Talking about them when I was half awake did not help either.

"Edward, it's not even morning. Let me sleep. We will talk about it when I am fully awake. Now stop calling me and let me sleep."

I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep but was again shaken awake by Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing? It's still dark."

"I know that my Bella but you got to get up for your surprise. And before you argue I know you hate surprises but I am sure you are going to love this one."

I wanted to protest further but his energy was infectious. So after a lot of whining I got up and got ready all the while complaining. But he just had his amused smile on the entire time. Stupid dazzling sleepless vampire.

"Don't be grumpy love. You will thank me for this later."

"I seriously doubt that. So where are we going?" I asked as I came to stand in front of him.

"You know Bella it is called a surprise for a reason."

I tried biting my lips and pouting but he just smiled wider.

"I know what you trying to do but it is not going to work today. I am concentrating on your smile when you find out what I have planned so it's not going to work. Now stop thinking and climb on my back."

That is when I thought of Charlie. What if he came up to check on me to find the bed empty?

"It is ok. Charlie won't come up today. He will be late for the fishing trip today so he will be in a hurry. Alice already saw it"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you. Now stop talking and climb on my back." He said kissing my forehead.

I climbed on his back and held him tight with all my strength. He walked to the corner of the room and took a basket which I was sure was not there when I went to bed the previous night.

Before I could ask about it he turned his head and kissed me. Before I was fully aware what was happening he opened my window and jumped down.

The adrenaline rush I felt was much more than what I had ever experienced. I remember when Edward ran with me on his back but this was much more rush. I bit my lips hard to stop from squealing.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he took off towards the dark forest. It was so dark that it felt like we were wrapped in a black blanket. The coldness of the forest made me shiver in spite of sweater that I wore on Edward's insistence.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of wind hitting my face. I wanted to take in all the scenery but everything was just black.

Soon I felt him stop. I opened my eyes and saw that we were on top of a mountain. He gently lifted me from his back and placed me on a blanket on the ground.

I had not even realized that we brought a blanket along with us. I was so lost in the feeling of the woods that I didn't realize when he laid the blanket.

"Love, look at the other side." He said turning me to the other side. That's when I saw one of the most beautiful sights.

We could see the sky scattered with different colors as the baby sun was peeking out from the mountains like a shy child wearing its multicolored dress. The vast forest of forks below was a contrast from all the colors of the first rays of sun with its dark green almost black blanket. It was so beautiful from up here that I could not believe it was real.

I felt Edward move behind me and soon I was sitting between his legs. I leaned on to his chest taking the sight before me, enjoying the display of colors on the sky and beauty of the forest below as the first rays of the sun hit them.

"So beautiful." I murmured.

"Yes love. So beautiful..."

I turned to him to see him looking at me instead of the sun rise. But that is not what made me speechless. It was him.

The soft rays of the morning light hit his skin making it scatter into rainbow shades. I blinked my eyes to see whether I was dreaming. He was so beautiful that the sunrise was nothing compared to him.

Suddenly he smiled at me making him glow. He looked otherworldly. He looked like an angel. My own personal angel. I blinked back my tears.

"angel…"

"yes you are." He said.

I shook my head.

"No, no, not me. You."

"You know that the reality is far from it."

"shh…. You are an angel. My angel."

"As long as there is a 'my' in front of it I can live with that. Now turn around before you miss the sunrise." He said turning me again.

But I was more interested in watching him as he gets bathed in the sunlight but he would have none of it. So we both sat and watched the sun rise. His hands encircled me pulling me closer.

We did not share any words but each loving caress spoke volumes. We sat there forgetting everything and immersing ourselves in the beauty that nature was presenting in front of us.

Soon the sun was up in the sky and I felt the coldness of the night disappearing.

"Come on love time to go." He said pulling me up. He folded the blanket carefully and placed it in the basket. I tried to take a peek at what was inside it but he blocked my view.

"No peeking love."

I smiled and hugged him close to me.

"I loved my surprise Edward. Thanks for bringing me here."

"You are welcome love but your surprise is not over so climb on."

Soon he was running through the thick forest which was now all green as the sunlight fell on them.

We reached our meadow which was filled with wild purple and lavender colored flowers. I climbed down from his back and bend down and touched the wild flowers.

The entire place was filled with them and their sweet fragrance.

Edward once again laid the blanket in the middle of the flowers and we laid there in each other's arms enjoying the beauty around.

"What brought this on?" I asked myself propping up on my elbow.

"Can't a man plan a surprise for his beloved?" he asked with a soft smile.

"sweet talker."

"You know you love it."

"that I do."

"I was thinking about that day when you decided to roam in the woods and thought maybe I could be your guide. So here we are on Edward Cullen's tour of Forks woods."

I giggled as he said it which made him smile brighter.

He gave a small kiss and continued seriously.

"Bella, in my time as I told you before, we did not date but courted. It was nothing like modern times. While courting the man shows the woman how he would love and cherish her for the rest of his life when they get married if she chooses to. It is like a preview. Consider this as a part of my courting."

"Well in that case, I am very impressed by your courting Edward Cullen." I said initiating a kiss this time.

Our beautiful moment was interrupted by my growling stomach.

"Time to feed the human.' He said sitting up. He opened the basket and pulled out some sandwiches and an apple.

We sat silently while I ate.

"come on love I have another surprise for you.

He pulled me up and we walked hand in hand to the edge of the meadow where the tree line starts. That is when I saw it. A swing.

"Edward! A swing!"

He laughed at my excitement.

"I take it you like your surprise."

"Edward are you kidding I love it. I can't remember the last time I sat on one."

"come on love let us try it out." He said pulling me along with him as we jogged toward it.

The swing was hung on the branch of large tree which stood on the edge of the meadow. Climbing plants wearing beautiful flowers covered the rope of the swing giving it a fairytale appearance. The best part of it was that it was big enough for both of us.

Edward and I sat on the swing swinging slightly all the while taking about our childhood. We had seen each other's memories but talking about it was totally a different experience.

We talked about our parents, our friends, everything. I found the difference between mine and his childhood almost comical as we literally belonged to two different centuries.

"come on love let me show you something." He said standing up.

"another surprise?"

"you can say that."

I did not want to move. This was heaven for me. Sitting with Edward on the swing.

"Come on love time to continue the tour."

I agreed all the while giggling.

We walked further into the woods. There was no trail anywhere which meant it was just us.

Edward showed me different trees and told me their names. I found it fascinating that he knew all their names. He even plucked me flowers from some trees.

We were further in the woods where the trees were so thick that the sunlight never touched the ground. The ground was filed with dry leaves from all the trees.

As we walked further I heard rustling of water. I was about to ask Edward about it when he placed the palms of his hands over my eyes.

"Edward! What are you doing?"

"Relax Bella. Just trust me ok?"

He walked slowly carefully guiding me forward. I was afraid of falling but I knew Edward would never let that happen so I decided to do as he said and relax.

After taking a few steps he turned me to the other side and removed his hands. I was speechless when I saw a small beautiful waterfall. It was only a few feet fall but it was the most beautiful one that I had ever seen.

The water rushing down was much like music than an angry roar. The pool at the bottom of it was the shade of dark blue making it much more beautiful and otherworldly. The small flowering grass on the bank of it were filled with flowers just like the meadow.

"Edward, this is so beautiful."

"Yes love, it is and the most interesting part of it is that it is still unknown to the humans."

"Really?"

"Yep. I don't think you realize we are in the deepest part of the forest."

"Oh Edward, this is so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here." I said hugging him close to me.

The water in the pool looked so welcoming that I wanted to jump in but I knew it was not possible so I decided to just dip my legs in the water instead. I removed my shoes and socks and dipped my toe in the water. I started to jump around as the coldness hit me making Edward laugh.

"Edward! Don't laugh at me."

"I am sorry but that was funny."

"A little warning could have been nice." I said with a huff.

"Where is the fun in that?"

I ignored him and tried to walk away from him but he pulled me to his chest.

"I am sorry love. Please forgive me." I said kissing my ears and just like that I was powerless.

We decided to have lunch there enjoying the waterfall.

"Edward, if we are in the deepest part of the jungle how come there are no wild animals?"

"Bella, you should know by now that I would not put your life in danger."

"I know that silly. I was just curious."

"I can hear them. If they get closer I would take you in a different direction."

"or you could hunt and I could watch."

His eyes grew as big as saucers.

"or not" I mumbled.

"Bella, I would every much like you to watch me hunt but it is too dangerous for you. When we hunt our whole mind set changes like when you are making love."

I blushed when he said that but he continued.

"It becomes much more than eating food. It awakens the predator in us. We lose the humanity and our true vampire self awakens. I know the bubble protects you but it does not when the danger is from me. A small wrong move in my part could end your life."

"Is that why you don't want to be with me that way? It is not because of the born in different century thing is it?"

He smiled when he heard me.

"Well it is a part of it. As I told you I want to do this in the right way. It also gives me time to prepare myself."

"Prepare?"

"You know…. my self-control." If vampire could blush he would have but he continued this time more seriously.

"I can't let myself be taken over by anything when I am with you. I am the strongest being in the world Bella. With a small move I could kill you. You are human so very fragile. It is like handling a china doll. But believe me when I say this I want you in all ways possible. Never doubt that. you have to just give me time so that I am in control of myself."

We sat there in silence for what felt like hours taking in the beauty of waterfall.

Soon Edward pulled me up saying that there are few more things planed for me.

"This up until now was human experiences but now I am going to give you some vampire experiences."

Before I could question him he pulled me to his back and started climbing a large tree nearby.

As I was starting to say something he leaped to the next tree making me hug him tighter and squeal.

I was speechless as he jumped from tree to tree. I felt as if I was flying. It was such an adrenaline rush.

After he jumped to a big tree he started to climb further up. Soon we were on top of the tree. He helped me stand on the branch all the while keeping his hand around my waist.

"This is so unreal." I whispered to myself as I took in the scenery around us.

"Not in my world."

I watched in awe as the sun began to set. I had not realized it was this late. This day just flew away. I watched as the forest below and river far away all prepared for the night as the sun slowly made his way down.

Different shades of red and orange were scattered in sky like someone had thrown a handful of vermilion on the blue sky. We saw the birds returning to their nests making it look like a painting.

I snuggled closer to Edward taking in everything. I felt moisture in my eyes as I was beyond awe.

I watched the colors spread and disappear as the sun went down. We sat there as the sky became darker and stars started appearing. We watched as the moonlight spread everywhere bringing an otherworldly beauty to everything.

"It's time to go love."

I protested. I just wanted to sit here till morning with Edward by my side. I wanted this to never end.

"I know love but Charlie will be home soon."

That brought me back to the real world. I was so wrapped around all this that I forgot all about the real world and even my own dad.

"We will one day sit all night watching stars when you become one of us and there is less chance of you getting sick."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"this was one of the best days of my life second only to the day I met you." I told him as we laid in my bed that night.

"any day with you is a best day for me."

"Sweet talker."

"you have been calling me that awfully lot nowadays."

"that's because you are one."

"but you love me anyway."

"so very much."

* * *

A/N: hope you all enjoyed your holidays. This is my first post in the New Year so let us hope I get same number of reviews as the favorite alerts I get.

I tried to reply to as many reviews as possible but I could not cover everyone. So for them- thanks for all your reviews. Hope you like the chapter. Pls review to let me know .if you don't know what to write, a smiley face will do.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did Renesmee would have had a normal growth rate.

* * *

Weeks passed; soon it was time for prom. Edward as usual dazzled me into agreeing which I was not very happy about. I knew I should have found a way to be strong against it but it felt like it was a part of who we were, him dazzling me and me getting dazzled, forgetting everything and everyone around.

He knew that I was not the most coordinated person on earth and I was not sure why he wanted to do this. Doesn't going to high school for a million times make you hate occasions like this?

The other Cullens seemed to love it as well and I didn't know what to feel about it. The only think that I was sure about was that my clumsiness and dancing were a deadly combination.

Anyway here we were all dressed up. Edward was looking very handsome in his black tux and it was not a big surprise to me when I saw all eyes pretty much glued to him.

I wore a blue dress which I borrowed from Alice but something told me she had bought the dress specially for me. She even helped me get ready which was surprisingly fun.

I never had best friends who were there for situations like this and I was really nervous when she suggested that she could help me but everything went well. We had fun just laughing and teasing while she helped me get ready.

Everything with Cullens was different and Prom was no exception. For one they were incredibly beautiful and excellent dancers. As soon as they entered, the crowd parted as if welcoming the royals. Each and every eye was turned to them as we entered. The fact that Fork's most clumsy person was with one of them was downright laughable.

I clung to Edward as if he was taking me to make a sacrifice. After walking around for a couple of moments he pulled me to the dance floor which made me tenser.

I saw Edward's siblings dancing as if they were in a competition or something which made me more nervous. I knew I could never be a good dancer as I had difficulty in walking even on plain floor but seeing my future family dancing so gracefully made me feel really self-conscious. I looked back at Edward to see him watching me with a smile on his face. I bit my lips making him smile wider which I had no idea why.

He came closer to me and put his arms around me. Before I could say anything I was standing on his feet.

"I will never let you fall my Bella." He whispered in my ears. It felt like a promise for eternity than a silly dance in the prom.

We swayed to the music with both of us concentrating only on each other. I forgot his siblings, our friends and everything. It felt like we were the only people in the world. I was not even sure if we were dancing to the music that was being played.

Alice was the one who brought us back when she asked me whether I needed something to drink.

I looked around us to see everyone who was not dancing still staring at the other Cullens as they showed off their dancing skills, which was not actually a big surprise to me.

"Let's go outside Bella." Edward said to me.

Edward led me outside and walked to a gazebo decorated with hundreds of fairy lights. A pond on the side reflected the tiny lights making the sight more beautiful.

He pulled me into the gazebo and soon once again I was standing on his feet dancing to an imaginary song.

The whole scene felt like it was taken from a fairytale. I held him tightly inhaling his scent and losing myself in him.

"I will never let you fall." He whispered in my ears once again making me shiver with intensity of it.

"I will be there when things go wrong and you need someone to hold you tight."

He continued whispering as we swayed to some unknown music.

"I will never stop holding your hands even in darkness."

He spun me around and pulled me back on to his feet.

"I will be always there as your other half for rest of eternity."

He whispered as he kissed the tears streaming down my eyes. He was perfect in all sense of the word.

"Edward, that was too cheesy even for you." I said jokingly just lighten the atmosphere.

"Maybe or maybe I was just practicing. The groom cannot forget his vows."

That shut me up. I was not very comfortable with the concept of marrying this early in life besides Charlie would flip.

"Relax Bella. I am not proposing I was just looking for your reaction but I will one day and it will be the happiest day of my life."

"How do you I will say yes?"

"Oh Bella I know you better than I know myself." He said kissing me hard but continued.

"Bella you promised me eternity then why are you afraid of a piece of paper?"

The whole week I was thinking about what he said. I knew that I had promised him eternity and I should not be affected by the whole marriage thing but I didn't know what to think. I was too young to marry. People would definitely think I was pregnant.

By the end of the week I decided that it doesn't matter what people think or Charlie and Renée screaming at me if I could get to keep Edward physically, emotionally and by marriage legally with me forever.

"Bella Cullen." I said the name several times just to feel what it is like. I knew that in vampire world I was his mate which held more meaning than wife in human world. You can separate from your wife but in vampire world separation from mate means death.

"Bella…!" I was brought back from my thoughts by Charlie's voice.

"In here dad!"

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something." He looked really nervous and I had no idea why.

"What is it dad?"

"Bella there is this game on TV."

"ok." I said encouraging him to continue.

"It is ok if you don't want to."

"What are talking about?"

"I just…"

"Dad you look like Mike when he asked me to prom." I joked just to make him relaxed.

"What? I just…Who is this Mike? Is he giving you a hard time?"

"Mike is ….never mind. What were you saying?"

"Bella, I know that you have concerns about the tribe but…"

"Dad just say it."

"I was thinking about inviting Billy and Jake to watch the games but I won't if it makes you uncomfortable."

I didn't know what to say. I knew that my initial reaction was to say no. I didn't want any more drama in my life but I knew that I had to think about Charlie. Billy was his friend perhaps his best friend. I didn't know anyone else he was this close to. It was not fair on him to sacrifice his friendship for someone else's mistakes. So I decided to put aside my feelings and put on a happy face.

"It is fine dad. Are they staying for dinner?"

I knew that the bubble would appear when they arrive so I decided to call Edward to tell him what was happening so that he doesn't freak out and rush here.

"Edward please try to understand. I will be fine besides you can hear my each and every thought."

"Bella you know what happened last time. He is a wolf, they are unpredictable."

"Hey stop worrying. I know they are unpredictable but I have our bubble to protect me and I promise not to eat anything they bring."

"Bella…"

"I love you too"

That went better than I thought. I knew he was worried and a small part of me felt guilty for putting him through this but I had to do this for Charlie. That didn't mean I liked it. So I made the dinner earlier than usual and basically hid in my room.

I missed Edward which was nothing new. I was hurting both physically and emotionally which was also not new when he was not near me. But I had to do this for my dad.

Soon I felt the bubble around me giving me a sense of security and confidence. It felt really good to be in it again which in itself was really weird. But the best of part of it was that I was connected to Edward through thoughts.

"_Hey handsome, miss me_?"

He closed his eyes and let out huge sigh as soon as my thoughts reached him. I felt his as well as my pain all vanish as our minds connected with each other.

"_Tell me again why I am all the way here when you are there_." He asked

"_You know the reason Edward. If I had my way you would be super glued to me for rest of eternity_."

"_I would like that very much_."

I heard a car pulling in my drive way.

"_Looks like wolf boy is here_." I joked as I felt Edward's anxiety increasing.

"_Bella_…"

"_I know Edward. But I have to do this for Charlie_."

"_I love you my sweet Bella_."

I heard Charlie calling me from downstairs.

"_Time to make an appearance_." I thought to Edward and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Bella look who is here." Charlie said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster which made me feel really sorry for him. He was trying too hard to make me as much comfortable as possible.

"Hey guys." I greeted them with a smile which was really hard to pull considering what they and their tribe put me through.

"Hey Bella, You look good." Jacob said which made me almost roll my eyes.

"Thanks. Why don't you guys make yourselves comfortable? I really need to complete this assignment so call me when you are ready for dinner." I said and walked up the stairs into my room before they could say anything.

"_That went well_." Edward said.

"_I miss you. I wish you were here_."

"_I know love. I want to be there so bad but you know that it will only cause problems. Once that mutt gets my scent he would most probably phase putting Charlie in danger."_

"_Do you really think that?"_

"_Bella I have told you before, wolves are very unpredictable. This one is very young and has not really seen much of world outside Forks. He thinks he is capable of anything even though the truth is far from it. They are like teenagers with their first motorcycle -careless and reckless."_

"_Well let's hope he does not end in a ditch somewhere."_

"_Enough with the wolf talk. Let's talk about something else."_

So we talked and talked until I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Jacob standing there.

"Do you need anything Jacob?"

"Can I come in I need to talk to you about something."

I heard Edward's thought change from calm to angry in matter of seconds.

"Why don't we go down to the kitchen so that I reheat the dinner while you talk?" I said already walking down the stairs before giving him time to respond.

"Are you scared to be with me alone?" Jacob asked as we reached the kitchen. I snorted when I thought about what would happen to him if he was alone with my bubble.

He looked surprised by it. He must have thought that I was nervous because I was scared of him. Poor boy didn't realize that I was scared for him and not of him.

"I am not scared of you Jacob."

"Then why did you not allow me to enter your room?"

I heard Edward cursing which rather surprised me as he was always a gentleman. It was pretty funny when Emmett flew back at least two feet hearing Edward curse abruptly.

I could not help but laugh which made Jacob look at me as if I was crazy.

"Jacob, I needed to reheat the dinner."

"We both know it is not true. Don't you like me at all? I was your friend"

"Yeah when I was five." I said sarcastically.

"But we could have been. now look at you not even bothering to look at me when I talk."

"Well being poisoned by your people can make you like this."

"You won't even allow to enter your room?" he said ignoring what I said.

"Oh my god, Are you crazy? Can't you use your common sense? No girl wants a stranger in her room."

"Yet the leech gets free access." He mumbled.

"What did you just say?" I asked in a raised voice as I was getting angry. I could feel Edward's anger increasing which doubled my own anger.

"Bella I know the leech was there. I can smell him all over the house." He said in a cocky tone.

I had reached at my limit. I took deep breaths to control my anger.

"Jacob, listen to me and listen to me good. Edward is my mate. As a supernatural being you should know that it means more than marrying in the human world. You don't know me or anything that I am capable of doing. You may have seen me do some things but you have no idea what I can really do. Your people poisoned me and I remained calm, your people insulted me I remained calm but if you ever as much as utter a wrong word about Edward I will end you. You hear me I will end you. I know you feel like a big bad wolf capable of doing anything but trust me when I say this you are nothing to me."

He looked surprised. Suddenly I saw him shaking.

"Not this again" I thought.

"Stop shaking you stupid mutt. I don't need a repeat of your first day here." I shouted. I was afraid if Charlie heard anything but thanks to the high noises from the game he did not.

"_Bella, I am coming_." I heard Edward and knew that I could not stop him this time. I hoped that at least he used the back door and not pull out the front door like the last time.

The shaking boy phased and lunged towards me but I caught him by his neck.

"I told you not to do that." I said through my teeth.

He struggled but I did not let go. He started to make whiny noises as my grip tightened around his I opened my back door and walked outside with a wolf held by its neck in my hand.

He was struggling, trying to bite me but I was much stronger. I would not have noticed that he was struggling if I was not seeing it with my own eyes.

I saw that Edward was close and that now a bubble was around him as he got closer because of the wolf's presence.

"So ….next time you insult someone better be prepared for consequences." I said raising Jacob higher.

I was about to smash him to the ground when I heard Edward's and Emmett's laugh.

"Damn this never gets old, our little Bella manhandling the mighty wolves." Emmett said in between his laughs earning an eye roll from me.

"Edward I told you I would be fine." I said smiling at Edward forgetting all about the huge wolf that I held by the throat.

"You know me. I was worried." He said as he walked towards me and kissed me as if there was nothing unusual about the situation.

He took the wolf from my hand by its throat and threw it towards the forest. I was sure it would have fallen somewhere much further than anyone could throw as Edward was as strong as me with the bubble around him.

"Wow you guys are like superhero couple throwing big wolves like they were paper balls." Emmett said in awe. We just rolled our eyes at him.

"And what are you doing here" I asked him.

"Well broodward here freaked out about a big bad wolf hurting his little red riding hood. So I decided to tag along."

"Did you just compare me to a little girl who roams the woods with a red cape?"

"I sure did. What are you going do about it? Throw me across the river?"

"Don't tempt me Emmett."

"Edward, control your girlfriend. She is threatening to throw your most loving brother across the river."

"Well you started it and if you continue this I will be the one throwing you not Bella."

"I should go inside before Charlie realizes that his daughter is outside with her boyfriend." I said stopping their bickering.

"I will wait in the room for you love."

"And I will report back to the pixie who probably had a heart attack by now. These blank spots are making her crazy. Well crazier that what she normally is." Emmett said giving me a huge hug.

"And I am glad you are ok little bells." he added as he disappeared into the woods.

After saying bye to Edward and Emmett I went inside as if nothing had happened. I felt like deja vu from the first time Jacob turned to wolf in my kitchen.

"Bella where is Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know dad. He just walked out through the back door. You know the teenage boys and their mood swings."

Billy looked surprised.

"He left?" Billy asked.

"Yeah mumbling about wolves and leeches." I added just to make Billy shut up. It worked like a charm. Billy did not utter a word about Jacob till Charlie who was going on and on about teenage hormones drove him home.

"You are evil." Edward whispered as he kissed every part of my face after I went to bed snuggling close to him.

"Well what did you expect? I am your other half after all."

"That you are love, that you are."

* * *

A/N: thanks for all your reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Pls review to let me know .if you don't know what to write, a smiley face will do.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did Leah would have had a happily ever after too.

* * *

Being a human really is not the best thing when you are the only human in a family full of vampires especially when other vampires are visiting. I was basically forbidden from the house.

Well forbidden is a strong word. I was asked nicely to avoid going there till the guests leave.

I never really went to the Cullen house alone. But since I was asked nicely not to I very badly wanted to. But when I thought of James and his friends all the temptation just disappeared. Well coming face to face with a heartless human blood drinking vampire can do that to you.

The visitors were Jasper's friends. They were not like my Edward. They drank human blood. This fact alone was making Edward pull his hair worrying about my safety.

The good thing that came out of all this was that Edward was always with me 24/7. He never left my side. When I was with Charlie he would sit in my room listening to my heart beat. He says it calms him which I was really happy about. And since Jacob won't be visiting anytime soon there was no risk of anyone phasing.

Speaking of Jacob, a meeting was called by Carlisle with the elders stating that Jacob's behavior was inexcusable. I did not attend it as per Carlisle's request. He wanted it only between the leaders of each group to avoid any further problems. But I think it had more to do with the fact that Edward, Jasper and Emmett were making elaborate plans in case we planned to attack when he returned from the hospital.

To say Edward and his brothers were angry would be an understatement. They were furious. I think Carlisle realized that putting them in close proximity with the tribe members was not a good idea at the moment.

He informed the tribe that we would not forgive if there is a next time. He told them that we never go to their imprint's house to threaten them, bad mouth them or put them in danger and that we expect the same respect from them.

The tribe was convinced with his arguments and agreed to take action against Jacob. Needless to say Jacob was forbidden from stepping foot outside the tribal land till the elders decide. He was also warned that he would be thrown out of the tribe if he repeats any of his mistakes.

I was relieved as I did not want to have another argument with him. I was tired and angry at his remarks about Edward and didn't know whether I could control myself and not hurt him if there was a next time.

Edward always has a wicked smile when I tell him this. He was enjoying me manhandling the wolves a little too much.

But the thing that Carlisle was concerned about was a wolf who seemed have disappeared. He was a rebel and wanted revenge. He was close to the ones that poisoned me and believed that I was reason for everything that happened.

The most disturbing fact was that the tribal leaders told Carlisle that he cut himself from the pack and was not connected with the pack members with the thoughts.

He also wanted revenge for what Edward did to the two wolves that poisoned me. The tribe leaders were actually scared that we would attack them if the wolf does anything reckless. Carlisle promised them that the actions of the lone wolf won't affect the treaty as he no longer belonged to the pack.

The lone wolf and the visiting vampires made Edward more protective than usual. I was afraid that he would lose his gorgeous hair by the constant pulling.

To me the wolves felt like a box full of monkeys. As we put all of them together and were ready to close the box someone always jumps out causing all the trouble. I was also scared that the Cullens will finally reach their limit and snap.

I was never a fan of the wolves but did not want the whole tribe to suffer because of the mistakes of few who were immature. But Edward assured me that Carlisle would never hurt the innocent.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Edward called my name as he reached the school.

"I miss you both so much." Alice hugged us when we walked to them.

"We missed you too Alice." I said sincerely.

"Peter and Charlotte were asking about you." she said to Edward.

"Alice, you know I can't leave Bella and I cannot visit them with Bella. It is too dangerous. I know they are Jasper's friends but I don't want to take the risk."

"Don't worry about it Edward. I would have done the same thing if it was Alice. Besides you were not best friends with them even when they visited before Bella." Jasper said with a smile.

"Well he was too busy brooding instead of making friends." Emmett added.

"Says the 'I am strongest but scared of my wife' Cullen." Edward teased.

"What? I am not scared of Rosie."

"Could have fooled me. Remember when he crashed Rose's BMW to see whether the security features were working." Edward asked.

"Yeah. 'Rosie is gonna kill me, Rosie is gonna kill me' chanting day." Jasper added.

"Shut up wasp-err." Emmett shouted.

"No way E.T."

Before a fight broke Alice pulled everyone inside the school saying that it was time for classes. I could not stop laughing.

"Seriously? Wasp-err and E.T.?" I asked Edward all the while laughing. The other students were giving me weird looks seeing me laughing this hard.

"What can I say? we are after all high school students." Edward replied kissing my forehead.

As I was sitting in the class I started to think about the past few days. I felt guilty that Edward was not able to spend time with his family. It was true that we suffered both physical and emotional pain when were not together but somewhere in the corner of his mind he must be wishing to spend time with his family without me always tagging along.

I was still deep in thought when I felt Edward nudging me. I turned to find him passing note.

"What are you thinking so deeply?" it asked.

I wanted to write nothing but I knew that I had to talk to him about my thoughts. Communication was after all the most important thing in a relationship. So I wrote a lengthy note stating what I was thinking.

"Bella don't be silly. We are mates. Usually when we find mates you go separate from the family for some time to be with each other. My family knows that. Now stop worrying." He wrote

Well I didn't know that. That means we should have done that too. I imagined Charlie's face when he finds that his only daughter ran away with a teenager.

I felt Edward nudge me again as I was lost in my thoughts again.

"The class is over. Where were you?" he asked.

"Just thinking what Charlie's reaction might be if I decided to run away with you."

"Good thing I am bullet proof."

"A very good thing."

As the day continued I could not stop thinking about it. I was still concerned that Cullens would resent me for taking Edward away from them.

As Edward was driving back I realized that we were not taking the familiar path which led to my house.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"Well my Bella I am taking you hiking."

"Are we going to the meadow?"

"No love I thought we could just explore the forest and talk about what is bothering you."

Before I said anything we reached our destination and Edward got down. He took my hand and led me into the forest all the while caressing my back.

"Tell me Bella what is it?"

"I just …"

"It's ok Bella just tell me."

"I fear that your family is going to resent me for taking you away from them." I was on wedge of tears as I said it.

I looked at Edward's face to see him with a surprised look on his face.

"Bella how can you say that. They love you."

"Bella, look at me. As I said before I am your mate. When vampires mate nothing else matters to them other than their mates. Our family knows this. They have gone through the exact thing. They crave their mate all the time. Our family is just happy that I have found mine. They don't care about any other thing. So stop worrying. They love you as they love me or perhaps more." He said kissing my forehead.

Suddenly we were in the bubble.

"Well, well, well look who is here. I have been waiting for an opportunity like this."

A man with dark hair walked out from behind a tree. From his thoughts that I could read through Edward I understood he was the one the tribe was talking about. The lone wolf. I was irritated more than anything else, stupid wolves always causing problems and interrupting my time with Edward.

"The human who fell in love with a leech I am gonna enjoy killing you." his thoughts filled with the ways he would torture and kill me.

Suddenly the sky darkened and wind started blowing really hard swaying trees. It felt like a hurricane was approaching. That is when I realized that Edward's mind was clouding with more anger that I have never seen.

I looked at him to see the most intense look on his face. Before I could understand what was happening I saw Edward raising his hand as a lighting struck.

The next thing that happened made the lone wolf shaking with fear and me standing with my mouth wide open. Edward was standing there with a lightning bolt in his hand. He held it as if it was a natural thing to do.

He was about to hit the wolf with it when I snapped out of my state and stopped him. I did not want him to kill anyone. I knew that he still felt guilty for killing humans during his rebel days. I did not want him to have any more regrets.

I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me and started kissing him everywhere on his face. I realized the sky was clearing and the wind lost its intensity as I continued kissing him. Soon his anger started to disappear and so did the wind. The sky lightened and before long the lightning bolt in his hand became smaller and smaller and finally disappeared.

I kissed him with all the strength that I had making him moan.

"I love you Edward." I said pulling back. I turned to the wolf who was back to the human form looking really pale from fear.

"Just go and don't ever come back." I said through my teeth.

The wolf that was in human form ran tripping on the branches that have fallen down during the wind.

I turned back to Edward who looked as shocked as me with the display of our powers.

"Guess we underestimated our powers." He said breaking the silence.

I was about to say something when we realized that we were not alone. The rest of the Cullens as well as Peter and Charlotte were standing there with a variety of emotions on their faces.

"It is just a story. How is it possible?" Peter was asking Charlotte who seemed equally disturbed.

"And he is Edward. We have known him for a long time." Peter kept on saying. His as well as Charlotte's thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"What is it Peter?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, this may sound ridiculous but did Edward really hold a lightning bolt in his hand because I thought I saw him do it."

Jasper looked at us to see whether we were ok with him revealing our secret but I felt that it didn't really matter as both Peter and Charlotte clearly saw him do it.

"Yes Peter he did. It is alright Peter. It is his power like me being am empath."

"No you don't understand Jasper. It is much more than that. He is the one that they were talking about."

"What are you saying Peter? Who was talking about?"

"They were talking about him and his wife but Edward is not married right?" Peter asked as if searching desperately for a loophole.

"Not in human world but he has a mate, our Bella." Carlisle said coming and standing near him.

"It is them Peter. I am sure." Charlotte said looking equally panicked.

"Can someone tell me what is happening?" Edward asked as he walked towards them with me.

"We will tell you everything Edward. We just need to talk to someone. Please trust us on this." Peter said. He looked as if he was scared of Edward and me.

"Jasper, brother, we are leaving now. Before you ask what is happening I want to tell you that I will be back with answers. Just trust me and remember we would never cause you or your family any harm."

He and charlotte then bowed in front of us surprising us all.

"We will be back soon Lord." They said and left.

"Did he just call you lord?" Emmett asked trying hard stop his laughter.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie asked turning to Jasper.

"I have no idea." Jasper replied.

"Maybe they lost their mind seeing superward here use his awesome powers." Emmett said making Edward roll his eyes.

"Emmett, don't call me that."

"Ooh scary…"

"Maybe he knows something about the powers that you possess." Carlisle said.

"They don't mean any harm. They will be back but I can't see anything else." Alice said.

"I felt devotion and fear when they looked at you as if they were seeing a deity or something." Jasper said looking really confused.

"Looks like your power is much stronger that we anticipated Edward. Holding a lightning bolt is impossible but you did it not to mention the change in climate with your anger. I think we should give Eleazer a call and talk about this." Carlisle said.

Edward was silent. As the bubble disappeared I was not able to know what he was thinking.

"Edward, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about the wolves. They are becoming a headache. They continue to break the treaty but we are not able to do anything."

"Edward is right Carlisle. Why should we respect the treaty when they don't give a damn about it?" Jasper said joining in.

"I know but I promised the elders that the lone wolves actions won't be considered as the breach of the treaty."

Our conversation was interrupted by Alice.

"Bella your dad is coming home early. You might want to return."

"Come on Bella. We will talk about all this later." Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

The night passed with us discussing about Peter and Charlotte's reaction to us. After a long discussion we agreed that it doesn't matter what happens as long as we were together. We could face anything as one. Finally Edward changed the topic to my birthday.

"So your birthday is coming."

"Yep"

"Alice is determined to throw a huge party for you."

"What? No Edward. You know how much I hate those things."

"Yes I do but you know Alice."

"Edward…" I whined.

"Ok stop showing those big brown eyes of yours. If you want me to convince Alice to make the party small with only us Cullens you have to make a deal with me."

"What deal?"

"You have to tell me what you want as a gift for your birthday. I will get you a gift of my own but I also want to get you something that you want. Now before you start arguing I want to tell you the reason behind it. I know that you become uncomfortable when I spend money on you. I want that to change. I want you acknowledge the fact that what is mine is yours."

"Edward…"

"Remember Bella enduring the crazy pixie's party or a beautiful gift."

"Fine. I want a balloon."

"Bella…"

"You said I have to ask for something that I want for my birthday. Well I want you to blow me a balloon."

"Well I will get you a balloon. I also want to get you a gift that has a meaning or something that you need to use frequently."

"A balloon has significance."

"Oh really? Care to share"

I pulled his hand in mine and looked into his eyes.

"It is the most precious thing in the world because it will have the air you breathed.

He was shocked by my answer. He sat up pulling me to him and kissed as if there was no tomorrow.

"I love you so much my Bella. That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me." He said with so much emotion that made my eyes fill.

He laid small kisses all over my face and pulled back.

"Look who is the sweet talker now." He said to lighten the mood breaking the silence as well as the seriousness that fell on us.

"Well what can I say? I learned from the best."

* * *

A/N: I got the concept of lightning bolt thing from the movie Percy Jackson & The Lightning Thief. So if you have trouble imagining Edward holding the lightning bolt, think about the scene in the movie.

This chapter was going to be much longer as I typed the party as well without realizing that it was longer than my usual chapters. So I cut it which is why it feels like the chapter stopped abruptly.

Anyway Thanks for all your reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Pls review to let me know .if you don't know what to write, a smiley face will do.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did Jacob would not have had romantic feelings for Bella.

* * *

Days passed but we still did not hear from Peter. Carlisle seemed concerned by this. He feared that our powers won't stay in our control for long if we didn't understand it better. He talked to Eleazer many times but he was still clueless about what was happening with Edward and me.

Edward on the other hand was concerned about my safety. He was scared that our powers could put me in danger if other vampires came to know about it.

But he put everything in back of his mind as my eighteenth birthday came. He seemed excited by it where as I was definitely not. I hated too much attention and birthdays were days when you get that a lot.

Alice arranged a party at the Cullen house. She knew that I would never agree so she used Jasper's gift to make me agree to the idea.

When I opened my eyes that morning I saw the most beautiful wildflowers on my bedside table. Its fragrance was filling the room making me feel as if I was lying in our meadow.

My eyes roamed the room searching for Edward but was disappointed as he was nowhere to be found. As I was about to call his name I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella are you awake?" my dad asked from other side of it.

I immediately took the flowers and hid them under the bed so that my dad doesn't question how it got there.

"Yeah dad, Come in."

"Happy birthday Bella." He said coming inside the room and giving me a hug.

"Thanks dad."

To my surprise he also brought presents.

"Dad I thought we agreed on no presents."

"Well mine is not wrapped it doesn't count." He said giving me a camera.

"Thanks dad. I love you."

He seemed like he was trying hard not get teary when I said it.

'I love you too kiddo."

After saying goodbye to Charlie I got dressed for the school but still no Edward. I walked down halfheartedly and opened the door. There he was, the man who was my everything standing with another bunch of wild flowers and what looked like a hundred heart shaped red balloons.

I could not stop the tears that fell from my eyes thinking about how Edward must have blown them himself instead of using the pump just because his silly girlfriend asked him for one.

"Happy birthday Bella." He said as he hugged me close to him.

He kissed my eyes, then the nose and continued kissing all over my face all the while telling me about his love and wishing me happy birthday. I knew no gift or any earthly possessions would ever compare to him. He was the greatest gift that I had.

I cried harder thinking about how much he loves me. I don't think anyone other than my edward would blow a hundred balloons for his girlfriend.

"I love you so much." I said through my hiccups.

"Don't cry my Bella. I can't stand to see it."

"I am sorry. I just love you so much."

"I love you so much too. Now let's go inside and wash your face. We have to get to the school."

The day continued but I was still finding it hard to hold my tears thinking how lucky I was to have Edward. Soon it was evening and Edward took me to the Cullen house.

The house was decorated with candles and roses everywhere. It had a soothing effect which I was really surprised about.

"Edward this is beautiful."

"Well Alice was the mastermind so you can thank her."

As we walked into the hall I saw all the Cullens standing around a beautiful cake. There were many presents as well which made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Happy birthday Bella." They said as soon as they saw us.

As the night passed I became more relaxed and it felt like as usual evening with the family except for the decorations and the gifts. I was happy that Alice didn't go overboard. But everything changed in a second.

I was opening Alice's present when I got a paper cut. Next thing I knew Jasper was flying to opposite side of the room crashing into Edward's piano.

That is when I realized I was in the bubble. I looked at Edward to see him looking at me full of concern. As I was in the bubble I saw in his mind what had happened. when blood fell from my finger Jasper could not control his blood lust and rushed to attack but was thrown across the room as he hit the bubble. I didn't see what happened because everything happened within a fraction of a second.

I looked at Jasper who was shaking violently as he was electrocuted as well when he hit the bubble. I saw Alice and Esme sitting by him while others stood near by.

Edward was taking deep breathes trying to control his anger. He wanted to attack the person who tried to attack me as it was vampire's basic instinct to destroy anything that tries to harm their mate. But he was trying to suppress it as it was his own brother this time. He knew Jasper didn't do it purposely.

I walked to him and pulled him outside. We silently agreed that it was time for me to return to Charlie's.

He was silent as we drove back to my house. I wanted to know what he was thinking but had not access to his mind as the bubble disappeared as soon as we walked out of the Cullen house.

"I should have been more careful." I said breaking the silence.

He gave me surprised look. I guess he was not expecting me to say that.

"Bella it was not your fault. You gave yourself a paper cut — that hardly deserves the death penalty. It was my fault. I put you in dangerous situations again and again."

"Edward…"

"Bella I know what you are going to say but I don't think anything could make me feel better at this moment."

The rest of the drive passed silently. I asked him to kiss me when he said that he could not stay with me that night.

I was expecting a soft kiss but was surprised by the passion with which he kissed. It was as if he was saying something through it. It held so much emotion that it was hard for me not to cry.

I stood there watching as his car disappeared into darkness. I felt loss as usual but coupled with the feeling of anxiety made it harder.

As I walked into the room I saw the balloons scattered on the floor. I had to make way through by kicking the balloons around as the entire floor was filled with them. It was almost funny how their presence made me happy as well as sad.

That night after I went to bed I was trying to think of happy things that happened that day but always came back to thinking about the look that Edward gave me as he said goodbye to me.

It looked like he was struggling with his emotions. I was getting freaked out thinking that Edward was going to leave me.

I cried myself to sleep as I held a balloon close to my heart. To make matters worse the next day was sunny. He phoned me to tell me that he won't be able drive me to school but his voice was different like he was anxious. It didn't help the matters when he hung up after only a few minutes of talking. The way he told me that he loves me made me want to cry again.

I somehow managed to sit in the classes without breaking down. Everyone asked me whether something was wrong.

When I returned home I saw Edward standing there waiting for me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Walk with me Bella." He said.

I followed him wordlessly thinking about his behavior. I was getting scared thinking he was going to leave me. I knew if that happened I won't survive. I could not live in a world in which he was not beside me.

We were silent as we reached a lone tree with small lavender flowers. The fallen flowers gave a unique beauty to the ground below. But I could not appreciate any of it.

It felt like all the beauty was sucked out as I stood there dreading the words that were going to fall out of Edward's mouth. It didn't help that he was keeping a safe distance from me.

"Bella" he said and swallowed as if trying to stop the emotions that he was feeling.

Oh god he was going to leave me. What was I going to do? I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Marry me."

"Huh?" I was sure my mind was playing tricks with me.

"Bella, before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty.

When I thought I lost you, when you were poisoned, it was as if the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.

But you came back filling my life with light once again. When I think about what could have happened yesterday I feel like I am suffocating. You are my light Bella. You are my salvation and my eternity. Without you there is no me."

By this time I was sobbing openly. I didn't know whether it was because of the emotion that poured out of his words or the relief that he was not going to leave me.

He got down on his knee pulling out a ring box.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

"yes." I said hiccupping. The happiness that I saw on his face at that moment made everything that happened just disappear.

Edward rose and pulled me close to his chest. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back trying to calm me.

I cried and he just held me close telling me that he loved me allowing me to soak his shirt with my tears.

"I thought you were breaking up with me." I mumbled but regretted saying it when I felt him stiffen. He pulled back and looked at me.

"How can you say that, Bella? Do you think I could ever survive in this world if you are not with me?" he asked making me cry harder.

"I am sorry." I said still crying.

"Shh… Calm down love. Today is the most beautiful day of my life and I don't want my beautiful fiancée to cry."

The word fiancée made me smile through the tears.

"There is the smile I love. Though I could have done without all the tears and the running nose."

"Edward!" I hit him on the shoulders.

"No need to hit me violent women." He said rubbing the place I hit as if he was hurt.

"Edward Cullen if you ever put me through a day like today except for the proposal I will show you how much violent I can be."

"I am sorry Bella. I was planning on proposing a little differently. I was going to wait for a few more days. I was going to take you to dinner and then to our meadow decorated with fairy lights and everything but after what happened I could not wait. You are too precious for me and I could not wait anymore to make you mine. So I went to port Angeles after I dropped you to get my mother's ring cleaned so I could give it to you."

That is when I realized that he had slipped the ring on my finger somewhere between the crying and kissing.

It was beautiful and elegant. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold - delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds.

"Edward, it is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as my proposal." I was shocked by what he said. I was expecting to say that it was not as beautiful as me. He laughed seeing my expression.

"Just kidding love."

"You are on a roll today."

"Of course I am. My girl agreed to marry me after all."

We walked slowly towards my house just enjoying each other's company. I knew I was extra clingy. The scare that he was going to leave me had shaken me to core. I knew Edward was feeling guilty for giving me a reason to assume such things. So we were both trying to make each other relaxed with the closeness.

After reaching the house we talked about how we needed to talk to each other giving no room for confusion. As we entered the room he stiffened.

"What is it Edward?" I asked with concern.

He silently sat on my bed ran his hands over my sheets.

"I was the reason for the tears that you shed." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Edward, it was not your fault. I was just tired and my mind was making up stories. I am sorry."

"Don't apologize, Bella. It was not your fault."

"Let's think that it was nobody's fault. We were just in shock of what happened."

We talked about what happened. He told me that Jasper was very disappointed with himself. He was concerned that I would not see him the same way as before. I assured Edward that I have no animosity or fear towards him which was true as I really did not have any negative feelings for him.

I knew his struggle to control himself and not hurt anyone. He was a vampire after all and it is not fair to blame him for his natural instincts.

I suggested that we should go to his house to assure Jasper and share our news but Edward insisted that we spend our engaged night just lying in the bed snuggling.

We also decided not to tell Charlie as we could all imagine what his reaction would be. But we did not discuss anything else and did what Edward suggested- just snuggling together in the bed.

The next day we went to the Cullen house and saw Jasper waiting for us. He looked really nervous which was a first for me as he was always calm and collected.

"Bella I am so sorry for what happened yesterday."

"It's fine Jasper. It was not your fault."

"Bella…" he started but I stopped him.

"No more apologies. You are a brother to me Jasper. I don't want the yesterday's incident to come between us." I said giving him a hug.

He looked surprised but relieved by it.

"Bella you are my sister. It is my responsibility to protect you yet I was the reason for what happened. It really affected me. But I promise me that it won't happen again. I will be always be there as a true brother should be"

Before I could say anything Alice came skipping.

"Congratulations you guys. I am so happy you."

She was joined by the rest of family. They all looked so happy about the engagement making me wish that Charlie and Renee were there reacting in the same way as the Cullens but I knew it was impossible.

As we were sitting discussing about everything, Carlisle got a call so he walked to his study while we sat there talking about Edward's proposal. Alice brought me a small gold chain so that I could wear the ring around my neck.

When Carlisle returned after the call he had a serious look on his face.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"That was peter. He is in Brazil. He wants us to get there as soon as possible."

Suddenly everyone started asking questions at once making it hard to understand what they were saying.

"Please calm down. He said what he suspected was true and that it is important for us to go there and meet him as soon as possible. He wants every one of us including Bella."

"What? No way. I will not put my Bella in any more danger."

"Edward, listen to me. It is important."

"What are you not telling me Carlisle? You are 'The Iliad' in your mind."

"Edward, trust me on this. I have always considered you as my first born. I will never put you or Bella in danger. Besides I consider Bella my daughter. How can you even think that I would willingly put her in danger? "

Carlisle was somehow was able to convince Edward reminding him of the bubble and its powers.

"Edward we don't know what your powers are or what its source is. It is possible that since Bella is human she may not be able to handle it in the future. We have to go there. This is our only option."

"Carlisle, what about Charlie? I don't think he is going to agree to this. Besides I have school."

I said.

"Don't worry about school Bella. We have good hold there. You can even take the entire year leave and still write the exam." He said and turned to others.

"So tell me any ideas about how to make Charlie agree to this?" he asked.

"I don't think he will agree unless it has to do something with your mom or your education."

Jasper said.

"I think it will be more safe if we pick the education one." Rosalie added.

Alice closed her eyes for a couple of minutes.

"Ok people. Here is the plan. Bella is going to tell Charlie that she along with us applied for attending an education workshop in Brazil." she said.

"Is it going to work Alice?" I asked still doubting the plan.

"Of course Bella. I have seen it. You are going to tell him that it carries extra credit. Tell him that all expense is paid by the organization and that you need not worry about the expense. He will be reluctant but once he sees that Carlisle and Esme would be with us he will agree."

"I can talk to the school and give the same reason. I can even give them the best acceptance letter they have ever seen. If you still have doubt we could arrange a workshop in brazil" Carlisle said.

"No need of that Carlisle. They will believe you." Alice assured him.

So here we were in the airport in Rio. We were waiting for peter who said that he would pick us.

we saw him walking towards us as soon as he could with the humans around. He bowed before Edward and me making Emmett snort.

"I apologize for making you all wait."

He took us to the car all the while trying to be most respectable as possible.

"What is he thinking?" I asked when he went to get our luggage along with rest of Cullens. Edward wanted go with them but Peter would have none of it.

"His thoughts are a jumbled mess. He is scared of us I think."

This time it was me who snorted.

"Well seeing a man catch a lightning bolt with his bare hands can do that to you. The thing that I don't understand is why he is scared of me."

"I am a mind reader but even I am confused."

The car ride was mostly silent with me looking out of the window. After what felt like hours I saw that we entered a dirt road with thick trees on either side. It was as if we were entering a jungle.

I was getting nervous but knew that since the bubble is yet to make an appearance there was no danger.

Soon we reached a large iron gate. But that was not the reason for my surprise. it was the two vampires standing as guards on either sides of the gate. They both bowed as we passed them.

I didn't know what to do so just gave them nervous smile and Edward did the see. They seemed to be happy and content when we did it.

"Ok this is getting weird." I said.

"There thoughts show their devotion to us."

Soon we reached what looked like a castle. After a few minutes I realized that it was indeed a castle. I could not believe we were actually sitting in front of one.

I had only seen them on TV but this one looked really familiar. It was a stone castle like the ones you see in fairytales. It was beautiful with the honey suckle and large red roses bearing vines climbing to the windows magnifying its beauty.

Different types of wild flowers were surrounding the castle giving it other worldly beauty.

I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard the car with the rest of the Cullens stop behind us.

"wow." was the only word coming from everyone's lips.

That is when i realized that I had seen the castle in my dreams.

"Edward this was the castle I saw in my dreams."

"Looks like we were destined to come here." He said kissing my fore head.

* * *

A/N: I got a review saying that last chapter was little cheesy. please tell me what do you guys think. Do I need to change the way I write? Pls review to let me know. If you have difficulty in reviewing with words a smiley face would be fine.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did Jacob would have never been Bella's personal sun.

* * *

We went up several worn stone steps to the large door of dark weathered wood studded with huge round headed nails. A lamp hung from an ornate holder near it making it look like an entrance to a magical place.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a pale girl with beautiful golden eyes. She ushered as inside with a welcoming smile. Two large men came forward to take our luggage from the cars.

Edward pulled me closer as we walked into a large hall with marble pillars and shining marble flooring. Large crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling making it much more beautiful.

Large paintings and antique furniture made me feel like we had stepped into a different era.

Hurricane vases containing floating candles strewn with rose petals were placed on different surfaces giving a special beauty to the room. I was so mesmerized by all of it that I was unable to find words to express what I was feeling.

"It's so beautiful." I heard myself say.

"Yes it is love." Edward said kissing my forehead.

On closer inspection I saw CCTV cameras as well as phones placed at regular intervals.

"I will give you all a grant tour later let's first get you all to your apartments so that you can freshen up." I knew he said that for only my benefit as I was the only human among them.

Just then two large men who were clearly human walked to us.

"This is Ugo and Enzo they will take you to the residential apartments within the castle where you would be staying." Peter said to the rest of us and turned towards Edward and me.

"Edward, Bella, please come with me I will take you to yours."

We agreed to meet everyone within an hour as per Peter's suggestion.

"Are you tired love?" Edward asked as we walked to the other side of the hall following Peter.

"No I am fine Edward."

I was touched that he was thinking about me even as we were confused with the situation we were in. I rose on my toes and kissed him showing him my love.

Soon we reached an elevator at the end of the hall which I had not noticed before. I turned to see the rest of the Cullens taking another elevator on the other side of the hall.

"Since when do castles have elevators?" I whisper asked Edward.

Peter laughed making me realize that he heard. I hit my head with my palm thinking about my stupidity. Of course he heard. He was a vampire with super hearing.

"Since we became too lazy to climb stairs."

Soon we reached our destination. The door opened revealing yet another hall. This one also felt like it belonged to a lost era. Peter led as to a large wooden door.

"This is yours apartment. Your language is already unpacked. Your refreshments will be here soon." With that Peter left us.

"Wow I feel like I am in a five star hotel without worrying about tipping"

Edward laughed.

"I have no idea what happened to him. His thoughts show his devotion to us. He is not thinking much other than trying really hard to please us."

We walked in to find the living room as beautiful as the hall that we saw outside. The walls were the color of warm wood. On the corner sat a beautiful fireplace.

There was stocked book shelf in the other corner. The room had antique furniture and large curtains but what I appreciated more than anything was the homey feel it had.

A large television set and phone were the only visible evidence that we were indeed in the 21th century ant not in some lost century.

The next two bedrooms had similar floor and furniture. Finally we walked into the main bedroom.

The bed was huge with clouds of gossamer floating down from the canopy to the floor. The walls were same shade as the living room. The fire place was as beautiful as I had seen earlier with great detailed design work around it.

The closet was on the other side with wooden doors. All in all our bedroom felt like it came out of a fairytale. There was unique beauty to it.

We were silent just taking in everything immersing in the feeling of a lost era.

I was never into materialistic things. I always preferred simple way of life but here I didn't feel out of place. The room held so much warmth that it felt like home.

Edward pulled me to a large wooden door which I thought led to the balcony.

I expected a small one with not much space but was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by greenery as we opened the door. As we walked farther I understood that it was a large garden which was larger than the hall and our apartment combined.

Beautiful flowers of various colors presented as with the most beautiful scenery that I had ever seen.

Clematis montana elizabeth, honey suckle as well as red rose vines magnified the beauty with their beautify flowers climbing the metal trellis on the walls. Clinging vines covered the rest of walls enhancing the overall beauty.

Various small plants with all shades of flowers covered a large area where as large plants took the remaining. Grass covered the path that led as to the swimming pool.

A large life sized marble statue of a woman stood at the end of it with a pot from which water was falling into the pool. The water was so welcoming it was very difficult not to take a dip in it.

Even though it was daytime light was not reaching the ground as we were shaded by the large plants everywhere.

Seats made of marble were also there providing place for relaxing.

"Wow this looks like heaven."

"Yes love. It definitely does."

Soon it was time to meet the rest. So we changed quickly and took the elevator to the hall downstairs.

Everyone was excited about their rooms. Emmett wouldn't shut up about theirs. I understood that theirs were smaller than ours. They all shared the second floor whereas we had the entire third floor. We also had our own pool and garden.

Soon we were joined by Peter who led us to what looked like a royal court. A large throne sat at raised platform and seating was arranged on either sides of the great room. Maybe it was from old days when kings ruled.

"Wow" Emmett was the one to break the silence.

Peter then led as to a small room next to the great room which had an informal setting.

"I know you all have a lot of questions and I promise that I will answer every one of them but first why don't you all take a seat." He said.

We all sat in the large wooden chairs. Edward pulled me so close to him that I was practically sitting on his lap.

"You must be wondering about why I freaked out last time I visited. For that I have to tell you the origin of us. For many it is folklore but for us it is much more than that. It is said that ancient God of immortality created us vampires. It is not clear why he did it.

Some say that he wanted to see how far the humans were ready to go for an eternity on earth and some think that he was just showing off to his beautiful wife, the goddess of vegetation, fertility and childbirth but larger part of us believe that he created vampires to control the humans.

The humans were at the top of the food chain and were not afraid of anything. They became arrogant and enjoyed hurting other creations of god. So the God of Immortality himself created a predator that was smarter than humans and knew them well."

"Wow. How come I never heard of this?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you can thank the Volturi for that. They destroy any material that they feel as threat to them in anyway."

"Ok that is great but what does this have to do with us?" asked Jasper impatiently.

"I am getting there my friend. So as I was saying the God of immortality himself created us but as time passed the vampires started to feel invincible. They started killing humans just for fun. They liked to torture and enjoy others pain.

One such vampire killed a noble man and turned his pregnant wife into one of us. The wife was so devastated by the events that she called gods asking for their help. The pain in the woman's call was so powerful that the god of immortality himself came to her.

She prayed for death as the love of her life was dead and the child she was caring was forever going to stay inside her as she was not capable of giving birth anymore.

The god was so moved by her prayers that he brought back her husband from death and turned her into mortal once again. He was sad that his own creation was reason for such great sorrow for mankind.

His wife assured him that it was not his fault but that of the circumstances that made the vampires evil so he decided that he would take birth as human and become a vampire to know the sufferings of his children.

The goddess was not happy about being away from her husband and asked him to take her with him. The God promised her that when he had seen the world through the eyes of a human as well as that of a vampire and walked through the paths of darkness as well as that of light, the goddess could join him.

The goddess too wanted to take birth as human as she wanted to understand mortals like her husband. So she decided to join him in her mortal form."

"Again what does this have to do with us?" jasper asked now ready to hurt someone.

Peter looked at Edward and me.

"You think Edward is actually Godward." Emmett started laughing.

"Godward? If you mean god then yes I do."

That stopped his laughing. We were all in shock. My mind started going to millions of places at once. I remembered the psychic's words which were exactly the same as Peter's.

'_The one who has seen the world through the eyes of a human as well as that of an immortal. The one who has walked through the paths of darkness as well as that of light'_

Does that mean what Peter was saying is true. Suddenly I realized that if Edward was the god of immortality then I am the goddess. That did it. I laughed so hard that tears were streaming from my eyes.

"Oh god she has lost it." Emmett said making me laugh some more.

"Bella.. Look at me." Edward said.

"Edward...I… you…. god…"I said between my laughs.

"Bella, calm down love. It is ok." Edward said rubbing my back.

"He said I, the clumsiest person in the whole world is a goddess."

After what felt like an hour I finally calmed down.

"Peter, we appreciate what you are doing but I think you got the wrong people." Edward said.

"No my Lord, I know it is hard to digest but what I am telling you is true. I saw you hold the thunder bolt in your hand."

"Peter, vampires have powers maybe it was mine."

"No you don't understand. Only gods can hold a thunder bolt."

Before Edward could say anything Peter continued.

"My Lord, I know it's hard for you but just believe me. People have been waiting for you both for centuries. It is said you along with you wife will only able to save the vampire world from the darkness. This castle was built specially for you and for centuries people are protecting it with their heart and soul just for you. you are our past as well as our future. Your children will be our light."

"Children? Are you saying that Edward and Bella are going to have children?" Rosalie asked. Her voice was filled with hope.

"Peter, can a vampire have children?" Carlisle asked.

"It's true that vampire women cannot carry children but it is possible that humans can carry vampire child. Besides here we are talking about gods. As I have said before my lady is the goddess of vegetation, fertility and child birth. She can even make men have children if she wants."

"Peter don't you think they would have taken their original forms by now if they were indeed gods." Esme asked.

"We don't know when they will take their true forms but please believe me. I would never lie to you all. For centuries people have been waiting for them." He said sincerely.

"Peter if at all this is true what do you want us to do?" asked Edward.

"We want you both to be our rulers. We want you both to be our king and queen."

"WHAT?" we all asked together.

"My lord I know you don't want to leave Forks and we won't ask you to do it either. You can rule us from wherever you want. We would build you a palace anywhere you want. I know you both are feeling reluctant but please think of all the people who have been waiting for you both for centuries.

You have no idea what cruelties the Volturi are doing both on vampires as well as humans. The dungeons in Volterra have witnessed so much torture being inflicted on the weak that the demons would shed tears. They destroyed so many families that we lost count. You both are their only hope."

"Peter, what if we are not actually what you think we are." I spoke for the first time.

"It does not matter my lady. You are providing them with hope. A hope for a better future, a better life and that in itself is the greatest gift anyone could give them."

"Peter what about Volturi? Do you think they will sit idle?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't worry Carlisle. No one will know outside us. When the time is right and our king and queen become better at handling their powers we will bring the Volturi down."

Peter left us for discussing among ourselves. Edward was reluctant as he feared for my safety on the other hand he understood that I would have better protection if we became rulers. My silly vampire was always concerned about my safety.

As for me as always I had no idea what to think. I always felt like Edward had an otherworldly beauty to him but I never imagined all this. On the other hand I felt like laughing some more thinking that Peter thought that the girl who trips on thin air was a goddess.

After a lot of discussion Carlisle insisted that we cooperate with others as he was much more convinced that the powers that we possess were somehow related to all this. He had seen Volturi doing terrible things and wanted to provide at least a ray a hope to those who were suffering. We both finally agreed because of Carlisle.

As soon as we said this to Peter he sent for elders and other distinguished vampires for the ceremony that led to the next topic for discussion.

"My lord…" he started but was cut off by Edward.

"Peter, I have known you for a long time and there is the fact that I am agreeing to all this even though I feel ridiculous to even think of myself as god the only thing I ask in return is that never call me lord." He said.

"But…"

"No."

Peter looked reluctant but agreed.

"You can call me lord anytime." Emmett said earning a slap on his back from Rose.

"What? I was just trying to help."

I knew he was doing this on purpose just to lighten the mood and lessen my nervousness and I loved him for it.

"Edward, I heard that you proposed and I would like to offer my congratulation."

"Thanks Peter." Edward said with a beaming smile. He then turned towards me and kissed my forehead.

"Edward, there is one more thing I would like to talk to you about. I know you must have some ideas for you marriage but I have to tell you that you have to get married before the crowning ceremony as you both are going to be crowned as the king and the queen."

We were all shocked hearing this. I wondered why peter didn't mention it earlier. Maybe he feared that we would not agree to be their rulers if he said this before.

As I thought about marriage I started panicking.

"Breath Bella." My Edward said pulling me close.

After a few minutes I calmed down. I knew that I had already agreed to marry Edward but old habit of freaking out at the mention of marriage die hard.

"When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow would be ideal as it is an auspicious day for the crowning ceremony as well.

"ok." I said.

"Bella?"

"It is fine Edward. I don't care where we get married I just want to marry you. I just wish Charlie was here."

"Me too love."

"Excellent. I am so happy you both agreed. Tomorrow will be a great day in the history of vampires."

"Peter, one more thing I am not wearing a crown." Edward said.

"Don't worry Edward; you just have to wear it for a few minutes during the ceremony."

After saying bye to Peter we went to garden outside which was extremely beautiful but I was not able to enjoy it properly as I was lost in thought about what was happening the next day.

"Edward, Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. We will always stand by you. We can leave now if you want."

"We are fine Carlisle. They need us. Even though I don't believe that I am a goddess I would definitely like to give a ray of hope to the people who are suffering by the hands of the Volturi."

Esme pulled as into a hug.

"I am so proud of you two."

Next was Alice.

"It is going to be so beautiful Bella."

"Of course it is. you are the maid of honor after all."

As soon as the words left my mouth my future sister in law was jumping all over the place with joy.

"Oh god, Thank you, Thank you." she said hugging me and then Edward.

Before anyone could say anything else she started rambling.

"I have to manage everything. Where are people who were supposed to be here for the measurements? What about the dress and flowers?" she kept on going.

"Darling, calm down. They have people for that here." Jasper said putting his arms around her.

"What? How can I trust them to make everything perfect? This is my brother's and best friend's wedding." she continued.

I left Jasper to calm her down and walked over to Rose to ask her to be my bridesmaid which she accepted wholeheartedly without any dramatics.

Soon we were joined by people who came to take measurements as well as to ask if we had preferences in flowers, cakes etc. Alice was more than happy to boss them around which made me laugh.

We were soon joined by two vampires who told me that they were my personal maids. Edward laughed hard seeing my expression when they said it.

I told them that I didn't need them but they were having none of it. I compromised and told them that I would call them when I need something.

That night when I laid in Edward's arms he asked me whether I was happy.

"Very happy. Are you happy?"

"I am more than happy future Mrs. Cullen."

At that moment I once again realized that it didn't matter what happens the next day as I will always have the love of my life beside me.

* * *

A/N: thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe this story got more than 500 reviews. I was so happy the whole day that my mom was starting to worry. Anyway thanks again for the reviews.

I hope you liked the chapter pls review to let me know. A smiley face is more than enough if you have difficulty in reviewing with words.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did Bella would have kicked Rosalie's ass in the first book.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I was surprised to see Alice's face greeting me instead of Edward's.

"Oh thank god you are up. I was waiting for you. I wanted to wake you but my love sick brother wanted his fiancée to wake up on her own."

I was about to ask her about Edward when she continued.

"Before you ask I kicked him out. It is your wedding day and you are not supposed to see each other before the wedding. Just thank god that I let him spent his night with you. Now get up. We have lot of things to do. They brought a lot of dresses for you to select from but I already knew what you would so don't worry about any of it. The dress will be ready when you are."

I just shook my head at my soon to be sister in law. She was the most energetic person I have ever known. But I loved her nonetheless.

I soon finished my morning routine and took a nice long bath just to calm my nerves. I thought about my parents. I wanted them to witness this happiest occasion of my life. But I knew it was not practical.

Charlie would most definitely shoot Edward for even suggesting marriage. Renee would give me lecture about the problems that will come later in life if we married young.

For me I knew there would be nobody else for me. Edward and I were born for each other. These vampires here believed that we were incarnations of their gods. Even though I didn't believe them I knew that the bond between us was otherworldly.

There was something unique and different about our connection. It was just so pure that I started question whether we were truly gods. I laughed aloud thinking how stupid I was to even think such things startling Alice.

"sorry." I said apolitically.

"You can laugh all you want Bella. Today is your day." She said with a smile.

Soon Rosalie joined us.

"How is Edward?" I asked her.

"He is walking on air. I hope he does not blind anyone with his smile."

I smiled thinking about Edward's happiness.

"He was waiting for her almost a century, Rosalie. I would be concerned if he was not spotting that infectious smile of his." Alice said.

After what felt like hours she asked me to stand and raise my hand so that she could change me into my wedding dress. She stopped me from looking at the mirror as she wanted me to see myself after she had done with the makeup.

With the passing time I was getting more and more nervous. As I was sitting with my back to the large mirror I could not stop shaking.

"Bella, calm down. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Don't spoil it with unnecessary thoughts."

"Yes Bella. Alice is right, this day is very important. So try to calm down." Rosalie added as she braided my hair.

"I am sorry Alice. I am just nervous. I know there are a lot of people outside. You know how I don't like to be the center of all the attention."

I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Breath Bella. Now close your eyes and go to you happy place."

That did it. I thought about our meadow where both of us were together. Happy and content. His arms around me with his wedding band shinning as the sunlight fell on it. His golden eyes radiating love and warmth all around me

"Open your eyes Bella." Alice said bringing me back to reality.

I opened my eyes and gasped seeing myself in the mirror.

The image that greeted me was so beautiful that I had to blink to see if it was really me. The beautiful but simple dress hugged me at right places. The makeup was not heavy which I was very happy about.

"Now for something old." Alice said opening a silver box and taking out two heavy silver hair combs which had dark blue sapphires clustered into floral shapes atop the teeth.

"Alice it is beautiful!"

"Well they were your grandmother's. I may or may not have taken them from your house without Charlie's knowledge."

I laughed shaking my head.

"Well it is something blue too." She said sliding the combs into my hair.

"Now for something borrowed. You can borrow this." she said placing a flimsy garter in my hands making me blush.

"Now we will be back in a moment after getting dressed. Don't worry I will sent Esme." She said pulling Rosalie with her.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. My son is a really lucky man." Esme said as she came to the room.

Soon she was joined by Carlisle.

"You look really beautiful Bella." He said making me blush.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Bella you became my daughter the day you entered my son's life. Today you will officially be one. I know you miss your dad and would have wanted him to walk you down the aisle but would you mind if I give you away?"

I realized that tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I was so touched by the fact that he wanted to do this. he was right, I wanted Charlie to do it but I had always considered Carlisle as a father figure and today I was happy that he even considered giving me away standing in place of a father.

"Of course Carlisle. You were always a father figure to me. I am happy that I got you all in my life." I said desperately trying to stop the tears from falling. I knew Alice would not take it kindly if I messed up the makeup.

Soon it was time and we were joined by Alice and Rosalie who looked beautiful in their lavender colored dresses.

I was given two frothy white bouquets with roses, orange blossom and freesia as I walked towards the door to the garden where the wedding was to be held. When Wagner's traditional march began Alice kissed my cheek and walked outside.

As I stepped out I was greeted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons.

I saw a large crowd sitting in satin draped chairs. Many of them unfamiliar but all of them were spotting huge smiles which made me nervous.

"Just concentrate on Edward, Bella. Nothing else matters other than him." Carlisle said.

That is when I saw him, standing at the end of the aisle spotting his own beaming smile.

I realized what Carlisle said was true. Nothing else matter other than him. I did not care about the people or the decorations. They meant nothing to me.

The only thing that mattered was my Edward. My other half, my soul mate, my everything.

As we walked I felt like we were too slow. I wanted to just run to him.

At last I was there. Standing in front of love of my life. He took my hand in his giving me his beautiful smile. I wondered whether my cheeks would hurt if I smiled like him.

The wedding itself was like a dream. Our vows were simple and traditional but held so much meaning to both of us.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Edward's ice cold hands wiping my tears.

When the minister declared us husband and wife I felt like my life had become complete.

Edward cradled my face and kissed me tenderly which I returned a little too enthusiastically considering that we were in front of a crowd.

Soon the crowd erupted into applause bringing me out of the Edward induced daze. He turned our bodies to face the audience.

Esme was the first who pulled us into huge hug followed by all the Cullens.

Soon familiar faces were replaced by unfamiliar ones but they held both love and devotion which I was really surprised to see.

Soon we were led indoors to the large hall which looked like royal court with large throne and everything. I realized that it was also decorated beautifully but I was not able to appreciate it as all my focus was on calming myself as I knew what was coming next. Edward sensing my mental state pulled me closer.

"Ready Mrs. Cullen?"

That alone made me smile like a lunatic forgetting everything including the crowning ceremony which was about to happen.

We were greeted by many vampires who looked young but their eyes showed their age. It was as if we were in the midst of people from a different world with their old fashioned dresses. They bowed before as making me more uncomfortable.

Soon the large hall filled with chants which sounded like an ancient language. A vampire stepped forward and ushered as to the throne. As I sat with Edward beside me I could not believe how my life changed in a few days.

The chanting continued. Peter who was standing behind me told us that they were hymns addressed to the god of immortality and his beloved wife the goddess of child birth, vegetation and fertility. It took me a minute to understand that they were addressing us as they believed us to be the god and goddess.

Soon another vampire came forward sprinkling some sort of scented liquid on us. He was joined by two others who came forward and sat by our feet. I was confused as what they were doing until Peter explained to us that they were going to wash our feet.

I was getting uncomfortable as the vampire washed my feet. They gently dried with the softest towel. They did it with such care that I could not protest.

Soon an old man who was clearly human came forward. Peter explained that his family members were priests who worshipped the god and the goddess for centuries.

They were the only ones who were blessed by the god and goddess themselves directly and held the supreme position amidst vampires. As the old man was the eldest in the family now he held the privilege of crowning us.

The old man bowed before as. At closer inspection I saw tears in his eyes. It was as if he was fulfilling the purpose of his life.

He took the crown from the other vampire and placed it on Edward's head. He did the same for me all the while chanting.

He them turned to face the audience.

"Bow before the god and goddess. They now reside in their mortal forms and have been crowned as our king and queen. Let their light fall upon us and let their presence be guidance to us for rest of eternity."

All the people bowed in front of us excluding the Cullens. It was really weird for me witnessing this type of love and dedication towards us. I could not believe I was the queen of the vampires.

After the declaration everyone started bringing offerings to us. It included flowers, fruits, jewelries, clothes and literally everything.

I was clearing becoming more uncomfortable with each passing minute. So Edward asked Peter whether we need to stay longer. To our great relief he ushered us to another room.

"Bella I have packed your bag." Alice said as she came into the room.

"Bag? Are we going somewhere?" I asked confused.

"Yes love." Was the only answer I got.

"Where are we going? Are there any more rituals left?" I asked making Emmett snort.

"You both are going for your honeymoon silly." Alice said making me surprised.

I felt silly for asking it in the first place but it was masked by the fact that we were going for our honey moon.

With the thought of honeymoon came the biggest question. Was he going to touch me as he always told me that he was waiting for our marriage?

Before I could think any further Alice hurried me to another room for dressing. Soon I was ready for our journey.

We hugged the Cullens and they wished as a great trip. Emmett teased us earning a glare from Edward.

I was grateful that we were not followed by an entourage now that we were their king and queen. Edward later told me that he ordered them to stay away. I guess that was the benefit of becoming a king.

But he also told me that they would be waiting at the main land which raised my curiosity where we were going.

Soon we rode to the harbor where a boat was waiting for us. That is when Edward told me that we were going to an island, Isle Esme which was a gift from Carlisle to Esme on their anniversary.

I was surprised hearing this. I didn't know people gave islands as presents for their wedding anniversaries. Then again what do I know?

Soon I was able to make out an island through the darkness. After a few minutes we were there in an island with white sandy beaches and thick vegetation.

Edward placed the suitcases on the deck and lifted me in his arms as soon as he parked the boat. He carried me into the house flipping on the light switches as he went. I was not able to fully take in the beauty of the house as I was getting nervous about what was going to happen that night. I could feel my heart beating in my throat.

"Would you like to take a midnight swim with me." he asked after putting me on the ground.

"Sounds good. Just give a few human minds." I said trying my best to keep my voice steady.

"I will be waiting Mrs. Cullen." He kissed my neck and walked to the French doors that opened onto the beach sand.

I was close to hyperventilating by now. I quickly went to the bathroom and decided to shave my legs. After being extra careful not to cut myself while shaving I washed my legs. Then I stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom running a comb through my hair.

My nerves were still there so I decided that taking a bath would be great idea. So I did that but later felt stupid when I remembered I was going to take a swim.

I brush my teeth twice. At last I sat on the bathroom floor not knowing what to do next. Then I realized that it was Edward out there.

I wanted him in all ways possible. I had been waiting for this moment for long time and now that it is here I was wasting it by sitting on the bathroom floor hyperventilating.

I stood up with determination and walked out to the beach in the towel. I was still nervous but not scared. I wanted this. I wanted him, all of him.

The moonlight had cast glow on everything making the night beautiful but nothing compared to my angel. He was motionless standing in the water. I stared at him for few minutes just taking him in. he was truly flawless. Michelangelo's David had nothing on him. He was just the most beautiful man on the earth.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I then slipped off the towel and walked into the water not taking my eyes off him.

I expected the water to be cold but to my surprise it was warm which was soothing.

He did not turn as I walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around him from behind as soon as I reached him.

He turned towards me and I saw his eyes turning from gold to the color of night.

"Beautiful…" he whispered as he ran his fingertips along my cheek. I shivered from the intimacy and love.

He took my face in his hands.

"Love, if I do something wrong or hurt you, you must tell me at once." His words showed his fear of hurting me.

"Don't worry. You won't hurt me." I said with conviction.

His arms wrapped around me holding me close to him. He kissed me as if there was no tomorrow. As he lifted me I shivered as the cold breeze hit me. His arms held me closer to his ice cold body causing goosebumps to rise up on my whole body.

He walked to our bed room and laid me on the bed without breaking eye contact. He made a groaning sound as he took me in without any barrier. I could feel my blush spreading to my entire body.

"So beautiful" he murmured as he caressed my body gently. It was as if he was memorizing every part of me.

I felt the coldness of his body as he pressed himself to me. The tenderness of his touches made me feel cherished.

I reveled in the sensations as his kisses roamed all over me. His eyes became darker as he took my breast into his mouth. The sensations that I was feeling was so intense that I could not express it in words.

I returned kiss for kiss, touch for touch as we explored each other. When our bodies finally joined I felt like I was complete. It hurt at first as it was my first time. But his ice cold body soothed my pain. I felt like I was enveloped by ice both inside and out.

The joy I felt as we became one was more than anything I have ever felt. The explosion of joy and love sent both of us into a timeless bliss.

We laid there silently gazing into each other's eyes. I never wanted to move from this place. I wanted to lay there with my Edward just reliving the past few hours for eternity.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was hard to write. I deleted three previous versions before deciding on this. I am concerned about the last part of the chapter as it is my first fan fiction so pls be gentle. Hope you enjoy this chapter. pls review to let me know. A smiley face is more than enough if u don't want to use words.

I


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did dogs would have slept in doghouses and not in sleeping bags and definitely not beside Bella in a tent.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that it was almost midday. I blushed thinking about the previous night and how we explored each other. I touched my tender lips remembering how we kissed passionately for what seemed like hours.

My body broke into goosebumps as I thought about him surrounding me both inside and out. The night was just so beautiful that I didn't want it to end.

I was brought back from my thoughts by Edward's fingers caressing my body. I expected him to be happy but his eyes said a different story.

"What happened" I asked getting anxious.

That is when he showed me the bruises that I had on my body. No matter how much I tried telling him, he did not believe that I was not hurt. I desperately wanted him to read my mind.

Suddenly the bubble was around us. I was scared that we were in danger but soon realized that it was not the case. It came because I desperately wished for it.

No matter what the reasons were I was thankful that it came as Edward understood that I was not hurt and see my happiness.

I did not want him to be unhappy especially after last night and also small part of me knew that he would never touch me again if he thought that he hurt me.

When I sat up I saw the mess in our room. The entire room was filled with feathers and the headboard was in pieces. When I asked Edward about it he looked like he could be blushing he was still human.

"Well love just be thankful that I bit the pillow instead of you." now it was my turn to blush.

I stood in front of the mirror to examine my body. There were bruises all over but it did not hurt. In fact they felt like reminders of the beautiful night we shared. I laughed thinking if a normal person heard my thoughts they would think that I was becoming a masochist.

Suddenly Edward's arms were around me. He ran his fingers over my bruises and kissed each one of them softly. I shivered as his hands touched me. The mirror definitely contributing to the feeling of lust that filled me.

"Edward…" I whispered.

Suddenly he lifted me in his arms and laid me on the bed. This time everything was different. I was not nervous as I was the previous night. I was also much bolder.

I lifted his tee-shirt and ran my hands on his broad chest making him moan. We took our time learning each other.

He was making me feel things which I never felt before. His ice cold body brought a new feeling when it touched my hot one.

I was so consumed by the sensations that he awoke in my body that I forgot my own name.

There was something different about us as we joined. Our connection felt much stronger than before.

At last when I lay panting in his arms I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

After what felt like hours we got out of the bed. Edward made me breakfast which I ate happily.

The entire remaining day we sat in the beach talking and kissing just like any other couple.

The next day we decided to go hiking. Well Edward did the hiking part while I was on his back munching on the cut fruits that Edward packed for me.

The forest was so beautiful with different colored flowers adoring the trees. As Edward was going slowly I was able to take in everything properly.

Soon we reached a waterfall. The water was really cold but that didn't stop us from taking a dip. As I was about get out Edward pulled me back towards him making me shiver with anticipation.

I forgot the cold water as we made love in the water for hours.

The remaining four days passed much the same way. Edward was more in control and was not scared of hurting me anymore.

As the day of returning came nearer I became more emotional. I cried when we got into the boat to return to main land making Edward really concerned.

"It is ok love. We will come back soon."

"I love you Edward. I am sorry for ruining our journey."

"It's ok love. I will miss staying here too."

Back at the castle we were greeted with great enthusiasm. Alice was bouncing all over the place excited that we were back.

"I missed you both so much" she said hugging us.

She was followed by rest of the Cullens. Emmett, as usually made me blush with his innuendos.

After the hugs Peter approached welcoming us back. He also informed us that the same day we were going to hold the court for the first time as their king and queen.

So after taking a quick shower we got ready and walked to the court. A large number of people were waiting for us already. They were more in number than what I anticipated.

"Long live the king and queen" was heard all around the room as we entered.

Edward took my hand in his as we walked towards the large throne. As we sat on it he put his hand around my waist.

Since it was our first day in the court we discussed the vampire laws. As I knew before there were only two major one. Not to let humans know about the existence of vampires and not to create immortal children.

I thought the rules were fair enough. It would create chaos in human world if they knew about the existence of vampires and immortal children were simply too dangerous. It was also not fair to them- frozen forever at such tender age.

After what felt like hours we were back in our room. I was beyond exhausted but since we would be returning for Forks soon I could not bring myself to sleep either. So after a short nap Edward took me to explore our private garden.

It was very beautiful as the first day I saw it.

"It's so beautiful here. I wish we could stay forever."

"I would like the same love but I don't think Charlie will appreciate it very much."

I laughed when I thought about the reaction on my father's face if he found that his daughter decided to live in another country with her seventeen year old boyfriend.

We walked hand in hand enjoying the beauty of everything. As we sat on the bench Edward took my face in his and kissed me.

"Edward what is going to happen when we return to forks? I know my dad loves me but I don't think he will take kindly that his eighteen year daughter got married to a boy from her school.

We also cannot explain why your family supported us. The only thing we can do is to keep our marriage a secret."

"You are right love. I discussed this with the rest of the family when you were taking the nap. They say the same thing. Though I would like to shout to everyone that you are my wife I think this will be most logical thing to do."

I laid my head on his shoulders as we sat on the bench.

"There is something else I need to discuss with you love. Now that we are the rulers we still have to fulfill our duties when we are back in Forks. There is also the fact that they insist on extra security for us."

"Security?"

"Yes love. They are not ready to leave us unprotected. Don't worry I have already discussed with them. They will disguise themselves as civilians so that no one will doubt.'

"But Edward, Forks is a small town where everyone knows everyone. Won't they grow suspicious if so many people come to the town all at once?"

"Don't worry love. They will handle everything. We don't need to worry about anything." He said kissing my forehead.

"Do you think they will follow us everywhere like we see in the movies?"

"I am afraid so love." He said with an amused smile.

We sat there discussing for hours how we were going to manage our old life with the new one.

"I am thinking assigning Jasper the charge of the army."

"Army? We have an army?" I asked surprised.

"Of cause we do love. We are the rulers remember. But it's not like the old armies we see in period films. They are much more like James bond types."

"Wow."

"So as I was saying Jasper could be in charge of the army, the guards and overall security. I think I will put Emmett in charge of training them. What do you think love?"

"I think it will be a good idea. I am sure they will enjoy it. I think Carlisle will be good as an advisor. Besides he has experience in handling these things when he was with the Volturi. I think Rosalie will be great at training too especially female ones as I am sure the males will be too busy ogling her."

We both laughed at the picture.

"Don't worry love. She is my sister. No one will dare to look at her like that and disrespect me."

"You are right."

"Now Alice and Esme. I think we will put them in charge of administration and recruit. What do you say?"

"I think they will enjoy it but don't you think they will enjoy much more if we give them charge of all the things related to interior designing, clothing much more feminine stuff like that. Hell they could remodel the entire castle if they want."

"You are right love they will enjoy it but I want them to be involved in the more important stuff like security and recruits as well. Of course they can do inter designing and all as their hobby. What do you think love?"

"You are right. I did not think about it like that. So we have jobs for every one of them."

Our family was more than happy with our decision. Emmett and Jasper were ecstatic that they need not endure high school any more. But we reminded them that it was necessary to keep the charade.

Rosalie was thrilled that she could use her skills at full potential while training others and also because she got an outlet for her anger towards the drooling high school boys.

Esme and Alice were also very happy with the new responsibilities. Carlisle seemed happy to take on his role as the advisor.

Our decision was announced in the court and was greeted by applause from everyone. They seemed happy that we were all involved and that we were taking our responsibilities seriously.

Soon our time in the castle was over as it was time for returning to Forks.

Our return journey was very much different from when we arrived. It was almost comical how people mistook us for celebrities when large handsome men who were our guards surrounded us as we walked into the airport.

I was even feeling like one with so many people to protect me. Then Edward reminded me that I was their queen which was definitely better than being a celebrity.

The thing that touched me most was their devotion to us. They worshipped the ground we walked. They trusted as more than anything. I was sure if we told them to die they would do it with whole heart. The fact alone made me decide to take my responsibility as their queen very seriously.

I was concerned about their accommodation but Esme and Alice told me that they had already build quarters for them in the property that Cullens owned somewhere in the woods while we were on our honeymoon.

I was surprised how they did it in such a short time. Then again they were vampires with no sleep and super human powers.

The next thing that I was concerned was their diet but Edward assured me that they decided to go with animal blood since they realized their king was doing it. It was also decided that they will go to other states to feed to keep the population of animals from declining.

All in all everything was good to go. Then I thought about my father who had no idea what was going on his only daughter's life. I felt bad that he only knew a part of me. He saw me as the shy clumsy girl and never in his wildest dreams thought her to be the queen of the vampire world.

As we about to reach our destination I put my wedding band and engagement ring in the small chain that Alice gave me when I was engaged. I was sad to remove it from my fingers but knew that it was necessary.

The minute the plane touched down the guards were surrounding us again. The flight attendants were so intimated by the gorgeous vampires that I was sure they were going to pass out soon.

Two female vampires Kebi and Tia were my personal maids which made me really uncomfortable. I was not used to having maids. But I was relieved that they seemed really nice and not arrogant.

As we drove to my house the guards insisted that they come along. Their voice held so sincerity and devotion that we could not say no.

Edward stopped them from getting down when we reached my house as Charlie was peeking through the window.

I was an emotional wreck when I got down from the car. I did not want to leave Edward. The distress that I usually felt was doubled this time. I think it was because of the new physical intimacy that we shared.

I wanted to just go with Edward. Why was I putting myself in this position? He was my husband physically, emotionally and legally. It was not a sin to live with your husband.

I knew that my logical side was pushed back in the corner and the rebellious side was winning. Edward sensing this pulled me closer.

"I will be in your room as soon as I assign the guards their duties. See you soon Mrs. Cullen." He said giving me a kiss.

I walked into the house with a heavy heart but knew I had to play the role of a happy girl in front of Charlie and that was what I did.

"I missed you dad" I said hugging him which was true. I did miss him very much.

We talked about my trip. I told him everything that I have come up with Alice on our journey back to tell Charlie.

After saying bye to him as he was going to the station I went to my room. As I opened the door I was surprise to find a room that was completely different from when I left.

My bed had expensive satin sheets and fluffy pillows. My books were arranged neatly which I was sure was not the way I left it and in place of my old computer sat a brand new one. My window had heavy curtains which looked very expensive.

Before I could think about anything Kebi and Tia stepped out of my closet.

"We arranged everything in your room so that you will be more comfortable your majesty."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know they were going to be here. I just shook my head thinking how my life changed. I even had maids to make me comfortable!

"Thanks but Please guys call me Bella." I said with a smile.

"Oh no my majesty. You are our queen and our god. We cannot disrespect you."

I sighed knowing that they would never call me Bella. I will be always be their queen no matter how much I wanted them to treat me like an ordinary girl.

"Would you like something to eat my queen?" Tia asked.

"Not right now. I will have to cook something later for Charlie anyway."

They looked horrified and I didn't know why.

"We will cook for you your majesty. You just tell us what you want to eat." Kebi said.

They seemed in verge of breakdown thinking about me cooking. I didn't understand why. Did Emmett tell them that I was a bad cook? I laughed at my own joke.

"It's not a big deal guys. I cook every day."

"Please your majesty. You are our queen. You should not cook. We are here to do that for you. Please let us do our job."

I sighed again but agreed.

They then took my suitcase and unpacked. They hung all my clothes neatly in the closet. They did not even allow me to touch anything. It was weird for me to allow others to do things for me.

My whole life I was the one taking care of others and here I was sitting looking at two extremely devoted maids taking care of me. My Maids- oh god even the name sounded weird.

I was brought back from my thoughts by a knock on my window. Soon Kebi was opening the window for my husband. I felt happiness spread as I thought of the word 'husband'. Yes he was my husband.

"Your majesty we will be downstairs starting the dinner." Saying that Kebi and Tia left.

Edward just raised his eyebrow at me asking me what that was about.

"Don't ask. They definitely take their duties seriously."

"Wow your room looks so different."

"Tell me about it. I don't know what I am going to tell Charlie when he finds out that my room's curtains cost more than his monthly salary."

"Come here love." He said pulling me close to him. I was calmed instantly.

We laid in my bed silently till I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling in the drive way. I momentarily panicked thinking about Kebi and Tia but Edward assured me that they were outside keeping an eye on the surroundings along with the other guards. That is when I realized that there were other guards outside.

"Just be glad you were not the one climbing the window while the guards stood below ready to catch if you fall."

I laughed for a good ten minutes imagining the scene.

As I walked downstairs I was completely astonished. Our house looked spotless. They must have cleaned. There were even flowers in vases around the house. Not to mention brand new curtains.

My eyes nearly bugged out when I saw three course dinner complete with setting as we see in five star hotels ready for us.

"Wow Bella. I did not know our dinner was so elaborate." Charlie said as he came into the room.

I just smiled not knowing what else to say.

The whole dinner went with Charlie complimenting me for my cooking skills with each bite he took. I was actually feeling guilty for taking the compliments for someone else's work.

"You cleaned the house too. Those curtains look really expensive." He said as I was taking the plates.

I didn't know what to say so I told him they were a gift from Esme. In the kitchen were Kebi and Tia already in the middle of cleaning.

I was not sure how they got their undetected. Then again they were vampires.

I was glad Charlie decided to turn in early. I ran upstairs as soon as his door closed. To my relief Edward was already there pulling me close to him.

"I have as surprise for you." Edward said as I climbed into the bed.

"I don't think I can take any more surprises Edward. The surprises that my life is throwing at me are more than enough." I said pulling him to me.

"I think you will love this one love." He said kissing my neck.

"Not tonight Mr. Cullen."

" Bella…"

"I want you very badly." I whispered nibbling on his earlobe.

"Charlie…" he started saying but I silenced him with another kiss.

"You know what that means?" I asked.

"hmm?

"Silence is golden." With that I pulled him along with me as I laid in the bed.

Soon his hands were all over me and we lost ourselves in each other.

* * *

A/N: thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Pls review to let me know. As always a smiley face is more than enough.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did breaking dawn would have been Jacob free.

* * *

I shivered when the comforter was moved away from my naked body. Soon I felt soft kisses on my skin making it hard not to open my eyes.

"Wake up my sleeping beauty"

"Hmmm…"

"Come on love."

"No…..."

I felt his breathing on my skin as he pulled my nipple in his mouth. I could not help but moan as he sucked on it while playing with the other.

I pulled his ice cold body close to me without opening my eyes but to my great disappointment he was fully dressed. I was about to ask him why he was dressed when he leaned and gave me a long kiss and sat up.

"Love, as much as I love you naked I don't think it will appropriate when Charlie comes to check on you."

That woke me up from my lust filled thoughts.

"That was mean." I said with a pout but smiled when he leaned to kiss again.

As I kissed my vampire I realized that everything has changed. We were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend. We were now man and wife sharing everything, our dreams, our hopes, our happiness and also our intimacies.

I never needed a piece of paper to show that we loved each other but marriage changed me. I now understood that it is much more than a piece of paper. It was a celebration of our love.

I never thought that I could get such intense joy from calling someone my husband. I was always scared that marriage would cause strain in a relationship. For that I blame my parents.

They never let me forget how they loved each other but once married they realized they were never meant to be.

Now I understood that it was not marriage that broke them but their own personalities. They were young and naïve and didn't know much about real life or each other for that matter until they married and had me.

Edward and I were different. We had to go through so much in our life even before meeting each other that we knew what life looked like without flowers and rainbows.

We were not naïve to think that everything would be perfect. But we knew we loved each other. We also knew that we loved each other enough to face any problems together, always together. I think that made our union different from my parent's.

I knew they would never understand our decision to get married so young. They would feel like we were repeating their mistakes but we knew that it was far from truth.

Even without the weird energy around us we would have found each other. We would have faced more problems but we would have definitely loved each other.

It would not have mattered even if we belonged to a different universe because I knew in every universe Edward belonged to Bella just like Bella belonged to Edward.

"You look lost in thought." Edward voice pulled me back from my mental musing.

"Just thinking how much I love you."

"I love you too my Bella. Now I have to go home to get ready and bring the Volvo so give me a kiss my lovely wife."

After a long kiss he left making me an emotional mess.

I had thought that after we consummated our marriage the physical and emotional pain would lessen when we separate but nothing changed. I was still in pain whenever Edward was not near and I was sure he was too.

"Your majesty, what would you like for breakfast?" Kebi asked as she came into my room.

"Doesn't matter. You can cook whatever you want."

As soon she was gone Tia came in.

"Your majesty, should I draw you a bath?"

"No I will take a shower so that I won't be late for school but thank you for asking."

I shook my head and laughed thinking how a few days back I was the one taking care of others and today my mundane things are done by my vampire maids.

After my shower I walked back to the room to find my clothes for the day laid on the bed. As I walked downstairs I was greeted by the mouthwatering smell of various dishes.

I wanted to ask them the recipe but I knew they would rather die than allow me do any work in the kitchen.

As I sat to eat I heard the Volvo in the driveway. Soon Edward joined me as I ate my breakfast.

I complained to him that I was forbidden from cooking in my own kitchen by my new maids.

He just gave me his crooked smile.

"I am just glad that you are no longer near any knife or fire love." He said making me hit him playfully.

After thanking Kebi and Tia for breakfast I was ready to go to school when I saw them taking their own books.

"Your majesty we are your maids we go where ever you go." they said seeing a confused look on my face.

I just shook my head not knowing how to respond to that. Thankfully Edward ushered me to the car before I had panic attack thinking about what would happen if the other students found out that I had personal maids accompanying me everywhere.

Edward explained to me how some of the vampires were going to be students so that they could be near us for our security and of course Kebi and Tia would be with me in every class. He also explained that some of the other guards would be in and around the forest behind the school keeping an eye on everything.

"Don't look so worried love. They are for our own safety. Before you protest I would like to remind you that we hold the highest position in the vampire world and hence there can be people who want to harm us."

"Then why do we have to be in high school?" I whined like a small child.

"We both know the reason for that love. The Volturi are really good at what they do but they will never suspect that high school students are involved in making plans to overthrow them. We have to remain low profile for some time love and this is the best solution. And also we both know you want to complete high school .you are also not ready to say good bye to your father yet."

"I know Edward but sometimes I just get frustrated."

"I know love but think about all the fun we could have here." I snorted at that.

I knew we had to be careful about Volturi. They were selfish and cruel. I was not concerned about myself but I feared for my Edward's safety. I knew I could not live in this world if anything happened to him. We were each other's Achilles Heel.

Edward must have seen the distress on my face.

"Bella, everything will be fine." He said taking my hand in his.

I nodded giving him a small smile.

Once we reached our destination we were greeted with fewer stares as the whole school was buzzing with the news of new students. I felt really bad for the vampires. Poor things didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

I was actually relieved about the fact that we were not the target of stares and gossips. But To my displeasure the stares once again settled on us when Kebi and Tia joined us.

Speculation already started that the good doctor and his wife were adopting again which I was sure rose hope in majority of students in the school.

As soon as Edward turned for second Jessica and Lauren cornered me asking how I knew them. I made up a story that we met at the grocery store the previous day which they believed easily.

Kebi and Tia were very beautiful just like the Cullens making the male population very interested in them. They were now their shiny new toy.

There were four male vampires who also posed as students. They were very handsome making the female population equally occupied with their fantasies and all.

The morning session passed with Jessica asking a hundred questions about the trip and of course about Edward. I was sure Kebi and Tia were trying very hard to stop themselves from attacking her as she was irritating me. Any person who causes me any distress was considered a threat by them.

I just hoped they control themselves and not attack Charlie if he grounds me in the future.

The lunch hour was comical with most of the student population drooling over the new students. Jessica had changed to a different top which made her boobs look like it was going spill out. Lauren was not any better either.

Emmett spent the entire hour making jokes at the expense of the new arrivals. To their credit they were good sport.

After the classes we left for Cullen house where we were to hold the court. To my surprise Edward ushered me towards a room which I had not been before.

"Love, this hall was built within a week for using as our court."

"Wow a week? Is that even possible?" I asked surprised.

"Bella, we are vampires. It took a couple of days for the paint to dry that is why it took a week."

"Wow."

We entered the hall to find it to be a smaller version of the hall in the castle. Seats were arranged on either side with others already seated and a main big throne sat on raised platform with guards standing on either sides.

"Come, my Bella." Edward said pulling me close to him as we walked forward.

Everyone rose to stand when they realized we were there. As soon as we sat on the throne a vampire came forward and told us the subjects that we were going to discuss that day.

We discussed the laws once again and then the Volturi. Apparently they were so focused on adding gifted vampires to their guards that they were kidnapping people to turn if they feel they were gifted.

We decided that we need to look in detail about their activities and also prepare ourselves properly before bringing them down. We also needed to rescue the people both vampire and human locked in Volturi dungeons who refused to submit to them, before the attack to avoid them getting trapped in the crossfire.

We also needed a good army for taking them down. So we decided to take our time before thinking about attacking them.

Next a vampire came forward with some news about some blood drinking vampires in the south.

"Your majesty, they are kidnapping small children around the age of five to turn and use them as killing machines. We have to stop them."

"Jasper, since you know this area properly what do think is the best way to deal with it."Edward asked.

"Edward, the only solution is to destroy the vampires along with the children."

"No how can you say that. They are just children." Rosalie shouted.

"Rosalie, Jasper is right. They are no longer innocent children; they are more dangerous than us." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle is right Rose. It pains me that we have to do this but this is necessary. As rulers we have do the right thing even if it painful. You are an intelligent women don't let the innocent face fool you." I said with authority.

"Yes Bella. I am sorry. I just… it is hard for me to think that the most innocent beings can be turned into just killing machines."

"It's fine Rose. It is difficult for all of us. I am thinking about sending a small group to take care of the issue and you can lead them if you want. In that way you can kill the bastards who turned the children yourself. What do you say love?" Edward asked turning towards me.

"It's a perfect solution provided Rose is comfortable with seeing the guards destroy immortal children." I said.

"Rose?"

"I would like to do this Edward. I know it will be hard for me but I want to be there. I want to destroy those bastards with my bare hands."

"Very well then. I assume Emmett will be joining you."

"Definitely. I don't want her to be there without me bro."

"Ok then pick the guards you want to take with you as well as maids for Rosalie. If you need more I could call the castle."

So everything was decided and Rose and Emmett agreed that they would leave in the evening.

As we were about to conclude we heard growling and saw guards bringing what looked like werewolves tied together with huge ropes.

"Your majesty, we found then spying on us."

I snorted making everyone look at me.

"sorry." I said shrugging. Edward just shook his head and laughed.

Before I could say anything the wolves turned humans whom I recognized as Jacob and Paul.

"Please cover them. I don't want to see their man bits." I said making Edward snort this time.

"What?" I asked.

"Man bits? Really Bella?"

"Oh shut up Edward. I was trying to be polite."

"Guards please untie them." Edward ordered.

"My friends we have talked to your elders for arranging a meeting then why are you spying on us?" Carlisle asked coming forward.

"We wanted to know what you are up to. What is with all this? Leeches convention?" Jacob asked making the guards growl.

"Jacob, you are in our territory and its best for you to treat everyone with respect. What we do in our place is none of your concern unless it involves any humans. We called the meeting just as a courtesy so don't test us." Edward said standing up.

"Shut up leech." Jacob shouted.

Within seconds he was thrown on the floor and the guards surrounded him with anger on their faces.

"You will not talk to our King like this!" One of them shouted kicking hard making him cry in pain.

Paul tried to help him but guards who held him pushed him to the floor alongside Jacob.

"Enough." Carlisle said.

"Jacob, Paul, it would be wise that you return to your tribe. We will talk about everything with your elders at the meeting tonight. Guards, please release them." He said.

Guards seemed reluctant but with a nod from Edward they released them.

Jacob and Paul immediately turned to their wolf forms and ran towards their land.

"They are confused. They don't understand why the guards addressed me as their King. They are also afraid but are too proud to admit it." Edward told us.

"I don't understand why we have to forgive them each and every time they do something like this. Imagine what would have happened if we were the ones in their land. They even poisoned Bella and tried to harm Alice." Emmett said making the guards look at him in surprise.

"Your majesty please forgive the intrusion, but is it true that they tried to poison the Queen." Kebi asked.

"Unfortunately yes Kebi." Suddenly I head growls from all the guards.

"Your majesty forgive my ignorance but why are they alive?"

"Because Carlisle is a saint in vampire skin." Emmett said making rest of the Cullens chuckle.

Carlisle explained everything starting from the treaty. They were reluctant but promised that they would not harm the wolves on purpose.

Edward later told me that they wanted to rip the wolves to shreds just for thinking wrong about us. Their dedication and loyalty were reflected in their thoughts.

That evening Emmett and Rose said their goodbyes and were on their way to south. I was really concerned about their safety but Edward assured me that the vampires who accompanied them were the best and would not allow anything to happen to them.

I returned to Charlie's when it was time for him to be back. I wanted to cook but Kebi and Tia would have none of it. They insisted that I take rest after the stressful day while they prepared the dinner.

"Bella, I heard that a few new students joined your school today."

"Yes dad." Not feeling the need to elaborate.

"They seemed to be good kids but I really don't understand how they are not with their parents."

"Yeah. Dad, how is your work at the station." I decided to change the subject before the discussion got out of hand.

That night after Charlie was asleep we left for the treaty line for the meeting with the wolves.

We were joined by several guards and rest of the Cullens except Emmett and Rose.

Soon we were in the bubble and understood that the wolves were near. Their thoughts showed anger and anxiety.

"Greetings my friends." Carlisle stepped forward.

"Cullen, what is this about? Why do you have so many vampires with you?"

"There has been some development since we last we saw each other." Carlisle said and told them what had happened.

"Wait a minute. Does that mean the leech married Bella?" Jacob asked angrily earning growls from the guards.

Of all the things that Carlisle said it looked like that was the only part the dog heard.

Before anybody to say anything the oldest elder fell to his knees and bowed before us.

"Oh lord, I can't believe this. It is you and the goddess. I have been told by our old chief that you will be here with the goddess in your mortal form. I am sorry I could not recognize you before. Please forgive your children" He said.

"What the heck are you doing? Are kneeling before a leech?" Billy screamed.

"Shut up Billy. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"What the hell is this about?"

The elder told them that we were the god and goddess that their tribe worshipped. It was passed onto generations that we, the god and goddess would come in the mortal form to them. He also explained that we were very powerful even in the mortal form.

It seemed that the younger wolves had difficulty in believing this but did not voice the opinion aloud.

"Lord, please allow as to serve you." the elder pleaded.

"You don't have to serve us. Why don't you all go home and discuss all of this in detail. Your young wolves seem to think you are crazy."Edward said.

"Oh forgive them my lord, they are ignorant fools. But I will obey you and have a long discussion with them."

"Stop this non sense. They have brainwashed you, stupid old man." Jacob shouted.

"Jacob calm down." Sam said.

"No I will not. They have done some sort of voodoo on you too."

"Jacob stay back." Sam commanded.

"Shut up Sam. I am the true alpha. I don't need to obey you."

"Jacob don't do this." The elder pleaded.

"If you don't shut up I will make you, stupid old man. And you leeches, I will be back and destroy each one of you." He said running towards the woods followed by a couple of wolves.

The guards were about to follow them but Edward stopped them.

"Forgive the boy my lord." The elder cried while Billy sat there not totally sure what just happened.

"It's fine. Sam, why don't you take the elders back to your tribe? You have lot to discuss now." Edward said turning to the alpha.

Sam nodded and wolves walked away.

"That went well." I said.

"Well for us not for them. Now come on if we get to your house soon we can practice some more of what we did last night."Edward whispered making me blush.

"Eww you do remember that we have super hearing right." Alice said looking sick.

"Sorry." Edward said with a shrug and a mischievous smile.

Soon he lifted me in his arms and we were on our way home to well… you know practice some more.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to ask you all a question. Do you want Bella to be pregnant? When I started this fic my outline included pregnancy because I love daddyward but at that time I never expected the fic to be this long. So I am in a dilemma right now. Pls review to let me know your opinion.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did Jasper would have had more control over his blood lust which in turn would have stopped the Cullens from leaving Forks in New Moon.

* * *

"Edward, are we going to the meadow?" I asked as he walked through the forest with me on his back.

"No love. I told you I had a surprise on our first day back but you were too tired. Now that you are relaxed and adjusting to our new life I thought you would like to see it.

"What is it Edward?"

"If I tell you then it won't be a surprise love."

"Smart ass"

"Quit thinking about my ass Bella." He said with a wink.

"Edward! You know well that I was not talking about your ass." I said with mock anger hitting his shoulder.

"There she goes again talking about my ass."

"Edward…" I whined.

"Ok, ok, sorry I teased you. Now hold on tight I am going jump across the river."

I really enjoyed riding on his back. Since he was walking as per my request, it felt different. A little more human than when he runs which was more like sticking my head out of a moving car. Not to mention my fear about him hitting something.

The remaining walk included me trying to get him to tell me about the surprise and him just shaking his head and chuckling.

"We are here." He said at last putting me down.

I looked around but did not see anything but trees. Maybe he wanted to show some sort natural formation or something, I thought. Then again they were nothing out of ordinary there.

"I don't see anything." Before I could say anything else Edward covered my eyes with his hands.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"You know I do."

"Then come on" he said leading me forward.

"Turn a little to the right. That is your left silly. Yeah, like that. Okay. Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so."

He gently removed his hands.

"Open your eyes love." He whispered close to my ears making me shiver.

As I opened my eyes I could only stare with my mouth wide open. There surrounded by tall trees was a small clearing but what made me stare was a tiny stone cottage in the middle of it.

It belonged there so absolutely that it seemed as if it had grown from the rock. Honey suckles climbed up one wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. Roses bloomed in the small garden under the dark deep-set windows.

There was a little path of flat stones that led up to the quaint arched wooden door. All in all I felt like I had stepped into a fairytale. I half expected Snow White or one of the dwarfs to open the door.

"Edward, it's so beautiful. What is this place?"

"This is our new home if you want it love."

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh! But how?" I didn't know what to say. I was so captivated by the cottage that I could not think of a better place for us.

"It is a gift from our family. Esme thought we might like a place of our own for a while but she didn't want us too far away." He said.

"They built a house for us?" I asked not taking my eyes of our new home.

"More like renovated. This little place has been crumbling away out here for at least a hundred years. Come, let me show you what they have done." He said pulling my hand.

He led me to the wooden door with a beautiful knocker. He then took my hand in his and placed a small key on it.

"Open the door love." He said giving me a huge smile.

As soon as I opened the door he ducked down and yanked me into his arms making me squeak.

"What are you doing!"

"Thresholds are part of my job description." He said, this time with a crooked smile.

The inside of the cottage was a smaller replica of our suite in the castle with stocked book shelf, antique furniture and a beautiful fireplace.

The two bedrooms were also smaller replica of our suite in the castle.

The main bedroom was same with huge bed with clouds of gossamer floating down from the canopy to the floor. Even The closet and fire place were the same.

"Wow this looks the same as the castle but only smaller." I said.

"They wanted it to be same love. They knew we were attached to it"

Edward then pulled me to big glass doors that opened into a little hidden garden.

It was so beautiful and perfect with all sorts of flowering plants including climbing roses and honey suckles. Another beautiful addition was a small round pond, smooth as a mirror and edged with shiny stones.

"So beautiful" I murmured.

"I know." He said hugging me from behind. We stood there for few minutes just taking in the beauty and the peaceful atmosphere.

After what felt like hours we were back in the bedroom.

"So how do you like the surprise?" he asked.

I answered by kissing him hard. I then pulled him towards our new bed.

As soon as we were in the bed, his scent enveloped me in a wonderful cocoon. I watched with fascination as his golden eyes grew darker and became the color of onyx. I knew that the desire he felt for me was reflected in my own.

Soon he brought his hand to the back of my head, pressing me deeper into him as if he could feel my need to be closer. He sucked and nibbled on my bottom lip as if there was no tomorrow.

He let out a content sigh as my fingers found its way to his beautiful hair. I could feel his breathing increase even though air was not necessary for him.

I myself felt breathless when his fingers caressed my skin creating trails of fire in their path. He ran them over the skin of my stomach, grabbing the hem of my t shirt and pulling the fabric over my head.

He then pulled me closer and reached around the back to release my breasts from their confines.

"So beautiful…" He murmured as he took my nipple in his mouth. I could only moan as he continued to pleasure me.

Soon the rest of our clothes joined my t shirt on the floor and we continued enjoying each other without a care in the world.

His ice cold body made each time much more intense and erotic. As his ice cold hands touched my hot body I felt as if a new set of sensations were erupting across it.

As he filled me I felt as if I was truly complete and perfect. I was so consumed by all the sensations that my eyes rolled back when we reached the peak.

I was so exhausted by our intense love making that I soon drifted to sleep.

I dreamed about Edward and our meadow. I also dreamed about our castle.

I dreamed about cradles and toys which made absolute no sense to me as nobody around me had a baby.

"Did you sleep well my love?" Edward asked as I opened my eyes.

"mmm…"

Are you hungry?"

"mmm…"

"Love, did my love making render you speechless?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Edward!"

"Come on love get up. We need to get something to eat."

"I love you Edward. This was a beautiful surprise." I said as I sat up.

"I love you too my love. I am glad you liked it. Now tell me, are you hungry?"

"I think so." I said uncertainly not really knowing if I really was. Half of me wanted to eat anything I could reach while the other half was fighting nausea at the thought of food. Maybe his lovemaking had affected my brain function.

"Then come on. Let's go to the main house. I promised Esme that I will bring you for lunch."

"I don't want to move. It is perfect here. I want to stay here forever."

"Bella, you know Charlie will be back from his fishing trip soon."

" I know it's just that you are my husband and I want to spent my time without being bothered my our parents."

I was very frustrated that we had to take extreme measures like climbing the window in the middle of the night just to be with each other but also knew that this was the only way.

"Well, you can tell Charlie if you want." Edward said after long pause.

"You know we can't do that. First of all we are in high school and I don't think he will take it lightly that his eighteen year old daughter married her classmate and lied to him about her whereabouts not to mention what the whole town will say.

But we both know that the main reason is that I want to spend some more time with him before we leave Forks. I don't know if I will ever see him again and this is my only chance to stay with him and spend time with him."

"I know love. I just don't want you to be stressed because of all this."

"I am perfect." I said truthfully because my life was perfect even with all this.

It was mostly because of Edward. He was the best husband anyone could get. He loved me beyond what a human was ever capable of. His presence in my life was the greatest gift that life had ever given me.

He was the biggest surprise that changed my life completely. His love was a blanket giving me warmth and safety. He was my sun, moon, and my stars just like I was his.

We both got dressed and walked to the main house hand in hand. He wanted to run home but I insisted that we walk at least to the river.

The weather was pleasant thankfully and small rays of sunlight made dancing spots in between the trees. The smell of soil and greenery was heavy making us feel like being hugged by nature.

I saw small lavender flowers on our path and walked towards them. They were small but really beautiful. Esme would definitely appreciate it as a note of thank you for the lunch.

"Do you think Esme will like them?" I asked as I plucked the flowers.

"She will love anything you give her love."

As I was standing up my head started spinning and small black dots started to dance before my eyes.

I heard Edward calling my name before everything went black.

* * *

"Bella, love, please open your eyes." I heard Edward whispering.

I slowly opened my eyes but had to blink a few times to adjust to the light in the room. I realized that we were in Carlisle's study. I could not remember how I reached here. Last thing I remembered was plucking flowers for Esme.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Please lay down for a few more minutes love." Edward said but I protested.

He shook his head at my stubbornness but helped me sit up.

"Bella, you fainted." Carlisle said coming closer to check my pulse.

"Carlisle what happened to her? Is she alright?" Edward asked as he sat next to me pulling me closer.

"I am not sure. Everything looks normal…"

Suddenly the study opened and Alice walked in. I didn't know she was home as rest of the Cullens were hunting except Carlisle and Esme and of course Edward.

Before she could say anything Edward was on his feet.

"Alice, what are saying?" He looked shocked at whatever Alice was showing him.

"Listen carefully Edward. You can hear it."

"Hear what?" Carlisle asked.

"It is not possible." Edward shouted "unless…" he now looked afraid.

"Edward calm down and see this." Alice said taking his hand.

I saw a dozen emotions playing on his face as he watched what Alice was showing him.

"Can someone please tell me what is happening?" Carlisle asked somewhat losing his calm.

"Bella is pregnant." was all She said.

It was my time for gaping like an idiot. Did she just… but is that possible. Was I really with child?

I had never given much thought about children. After meeting Edward I had sometimes imagined what our child would look like but since it was not possible I did not encourage it. Now I didn't know what to think.

"Listen carefully Carlisle you can hear the baby's heart beat." She said.

Everyone was silent for what felt like hours which was actually only a few seconds.

"It is too fast. It is almost double the normal rate." Carlisle said.

"I …but… I…" I was so shocked that I was unable to say anything.

"Carlisle, is it possible? Edward asked looking desperate.

"I have not heard anything like this before. What did you see Alice?"

"I saw Edward and Bella sitting in the nursery with a baby in her hand. I did not see the face but they were very happy. I also saw her pregnant walking along side Edward discussing who the baby will look like." She said with a smile.

"Your visions change Alice." Edward argued.

"I know but only when someone changes their mind. Look at the picture of you and Bella with the baby Edward and tell me you don't want that."

"What? Of course I want that but I don't want Bella to be in danger."

"Does she look like she was in danger? Look at the smile she has." Alice argued back.

"Edward don't worry everything will be fine. I will give Peter a call. He will definitely know something about this." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, let's call now I don't think I can wait longer." Edward said running soothing circles on my back as he sat with me.

"Edward, I know you are anxious but you should take Bella downstairs and get her something to eat. The extra tension is not good for her. But first, let me take a sample of your blood to analyze."

That made Edward snap out of his current state. After taking my blood he lifted me in his arms and walked down.

"I can walk you know." I said slowly.

"I know love but I want to do this."

"How do you feel about this love?" he asked.

I was still in shock but I knew he needed my reassurance.

"Edward I am happy that I can give you a child. Imagine a mix of you and me." I said with a smile.

Now it was my time to I ask about what he felt about the news.

"Bella, I would love to have a baby with you. I just worry about you. This child is half me so we cannot predict anything."

"You are perfect Edward and our child will also be perfect. He will be our miracle."

"He?"

"Or she."

Alice came to the room as we reached downstairs with a plate of sandwiches.

"I made your favorite" she said with a beaming smile.

"Where is Esme?" I asked.

"Oh I sent her to the store so that we could discuss all this in private. She was sad that she could not make you lunch but I promised her I would."

For the first time I was glad that the rest of the family was not home. I could only imagine what ciaos the news would have caused.

My thoughts once again returned to our child. I didn't know what to think but I knew I loved him already.

I continued eating lost in thoughts, occasionally glancing at Edward. I knew he was listening to what was going on in Carlisle's study but his expression gave nothing away.

Thankfully we were soon joined by Carlisle himself who had a smile on his face.

"It is good news Edward. I called Peter and he seems to know a couple of cases which was documented before. He told me that in 1800, a human woman did give birth to a half vampire child naturally. It seems that the child would have same period in the womb as the humans. He also said that there was no much difference in the pregnancy except for a thick amniotic sac.

After birth, the child can also be nursed by the mother. His vampire nature becomes dominant only with his age except for his impenetrable skin. The others also have similar stories. There is one more thing." He looked hesitant making me nervous.

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Peter believes that Bella is the goddess of childbirth so he says that it was only logical for her to have children."

"Carlisle, you know we don't believe that."

"I know Edward but according to him human having a vampire's baby is extremely rare."

"Are you saying we are gods?" Edward asked becoming irritated.

"Edward, I am saying that you are extremely lucky to father a child. So don't spoil the joy by over thinking. We have reliable evidence that Bella would be fine so forget everything else and enjoy fatherhood. Your wife needs you. Your worrying can only put stress on her. I asked Peter to come by to discuss everything so don't worry. Your sister is rarely wrong when it comes to matters like this. Oh and congratulations. You don't know how happy I am to have grandchild." With that he left the room.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment surely going through his words again and again but before I could worry a smile broke on his face.

"I am going to be a father." He whispered. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Yes you are."

"Oh Bella, I love you so much. You have given me such joy. How am I ever going to repay you?" He asked kissing softly all over my face.

"Just love me forever."

"Bella, no measure of time with you will be long enough for me." With that he kissed me making me teary.

He then carried me to our bedroom.

"You do want this right?" he asked as he placed me on the bed

"Of cause I do, silly Edward. I had never thought this day would come but I am happy."

"I am happy too. But I am scared." He admitted.

"I am scared too but I know we can face everything together and that includes the unknowns too. I know our case is not normal but you have to understand that we were never normal so why would this be any different. Alice has already seen us happy with our child and that's all that matters."

"You are right but promise me you will be more careful."

"Oh god, are you going to be more over protective?"

"I can't help it love. You are everything to me."

"You are everything to me too. Now stop worrying and kiss me before rest of the family returns and we have to give them the news." I said pulling him for a long hard kiss.

* * *

A/N: all my reviewers except two wanted Bella pregnant so here it is. Anyway I got 84 reviews( and 1 pm) after I posted the previous chapter which raised the total reviews to 700. So I want to thank all of you for taking the time for reading and reviewing. It is really a very happy feeling when you know that all of you like my work. So I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart. Keep smiling always and may all your lives be filled with happiness and love :)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did Charlie would have hated that mutt.

* * *

We relaxed, enjoying each other's company and thinking about our little baby growing inside me. It was hard to believe that I was nurturing a life within me.

When I thought life had finished surprising me, it threw the biggest surprise of all. But I was happy, so very happy.

I had worries whether I would be a good mother but I also knew that I loved our baby very much. I knew that whatever happens, I would protect him with my life.

Edward told me that the thought alone made me a good mother.

He then lifted my shirt and started whispering to my belly.

"What are you doing?" I asked amused.

"Shh… we are having a daddy baby talk."

"Oh really?"

"Shh… mommy, let me talk to the baby."

I just laughed at his antics, enjoying every minute of daddy baby talk even though I could not hear half of it.

All morning I laid with Edward on our bed both content and happy without caring about anything until Edward mentioned one name- Charlie. All the happiness was soon replaced by panic.

"Oh god what are we going to do. He will shoot you and send me to Renee and Renee… oh god…she will disown me…then dad will find out the truth about vampires when the bullet bounces of you…..or maybe it will hit him….oh god.. My dad…" I babbled.

"Relax love, take deep breaths…. Yeah, like that…breathe with me…."

After I was somewhat calm Edward started to talk again.

"It is your choice Bella. If you want to keep it to ourselves for a few more months it's fine." He said softly.

"Really?"

"Yes love. If you are not ready we can wait a couple of months. It is not like you will be showing tomorrow."

So we decided that we would wait to tell Charlie. Then there was the matter of school but Edward assured me that by his calculation I would be only seven months when we graduate so Alice could help me hide the pregnancy easily with clothes designed for the very same purpose.

"It all depends on you Bella. If you want you can skip this year and graduate next year, it will be fine too. Don't look so worried love; we have a lot of time to decide all this."

Soon we heard other family members return and decided to go down so that we could tell them our news.

Edward once again carefully lifted me in his arms.

"Edward, this is getting ridiculous. I can walk you know. You don't need to carry me."

He just shook his head and smiled. Stupid overprotective vampire.

When we reached downstairs everyone was already in the hall with Emmett and Rose talking about what happened in the south.

Edward cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Rose, Emmett, did everything go as planned?" he asked.

"Yes Edward. The coven had three vampires who were sort of creating vampire children to make some sort of army. They were surprised to see us and didn't stand a chance." Rose said.

"Yeah fools thought they could kill us with those children." Emmett added.

"Good job guys. Now that is settled, we have something else to tell all of you." He said as he put me back on the ground.

"What is it Edward? Alice literally pushed me out of the house today saying something huge was going to happen." Esme said.

"It is huge honey." Carlisle said with a smile.

Edward took an unnecessary breath.

"We are going to have a baby."

Suddenly everything was silent. I looked around to find each and every one of them looking at me with their mouth wide open.

"Is that possible?" Esme broke the silence after what felt like hours.

"Apparently yes." Edward said and looked at Carlisle urging him to tell everyone what we found.

So Carlisle told them everything starting from my fainting to Alice's visions and also his talk with Peter.

Soon the house filled with cheering and laughter. Everyone looked like they were on the verge of tears including the boys. I never knew they yearned for a child so much.

Rose hugged me and refused to let go. But little pixie pushed her out of the way to give me a hug of her own.

To my great surprise, always calm and loving Esme pushed both of them out of the way to reach me yearning a booming laugh from Emmett.

"Mama Esme rules." He shouted making everyone else join in the laugh. Esme looked like she would have blushed harder than me if she was human.

Women were followed by boys. Emmett insisted that he had to talk to the baby.

He sat on the knees and started whispering which I could not hear.

I looked at Edward to see him laughing hard.

"He is telling the baby how they both can prank people once he comes out of the womb."

"Stop corrupting the baby Emmett." I said with a laugh.

Jasper hugged me congratulating me and offering babysitting service anytime.

"This is our first grandchild Carlisle. We have to celebrate this."Esme said.

"You are right but first let's tell the guards so that they can join the festivities too." Alice said bouncing all over the place.

Soon guards and maids were called to the hall. Some of them knew as they kept close eye on us but kept quite.

Edward greeted them and told them that we had some good news.

As soon as we announced the news everyone cheered so loudly that I was sure my mom in Florida must have heard it.

Edward then told them that we were going to celebrate and that they could all participate making Cullen house fill with claps and cheering

Soon everyone was in the back yard and whole place filled with dance and music.

As I was the only one who was able to eat so all the food items were placed around me making me a very happy pregnant lady.

I sat there enjoying the music and all sorts of things that the family and guards came up with including imitating others and pouring buckets of beer at each other as they could not drink it.

I didn't even know why they bought it if they were not drinking it but Alice insisted that beer was a must in a celebration even if it was for throwing at each other.

I had never laughed so much in my life until I saw Emmett rolling around in the mud wrestling with the guards for the last can of beer.

The only negative thing was that they all watched me like hawk. When I moved, they moved as if they were preparing to catch me if I trip. It would have been comical if I had not been the one enduring it.

Edward told me that the guards as well as the rest of the family were in over protective mode making me hit my head with my hand.

I knew Edward would be extra protective but for the others to join in was definitely not good for me.

###

Days passed and morning sickness started to make an appearance. It was comical how I ran to the bathroom every morning as soon as I woke up followed by Edward who came to rub my back and then by Tia and Kebi who came with ginger ale while two guards waited outside.

I was beyond embarrassed but they were all adamant. So now I had an over protective husband with his overprotective family and a bunch of over protective guards and maids. Life was heaven.

All I could think was thanks to Charlie for going to station early.

School was also getting interesting. The guards left the charade of not knowing us.

Now they crowded where ever I went saying that they were protecting their baby prince or princess. Stupid vampires knew my weak point.

The gossips were spreading like wild fire; how I wrapped the new students around my fingers just like the Cullens.

A guard almost threw Lauren across the hall for talking bad things about me. Thankfully Edward grabbed him as soon as he heard his thoughts before anything happened.

I thought Edward would get angry after the incident but he looked very impressed by their increased protectiveness. Silly man had too many allies now.

The rest of family was no different either. They literally were always within ten feet from me, no matter where I was even when I was peeing, which was embarrassing.

Each day they would make new dishes from all over the world for me which was really sweet.

I sometimes laugh thinking about Edward and his family followed by the guards running around the city in search for food items when I start cravings.

All in all I was happy even when they embarrassed and irritated me because I knew they did all this out of love.

Today Edward and I decided to skip school as Carlisle was bringing an ultra sound machine home. But as soon as I reached Cullen house I realized that everyone else skipped too, thanks to our own pixie psychic.

"I am so exited Edward." I said as we walked towards Carlisle's study.

Everyone else was waiting downstairs as they didn't want to overwhelm me.

"Me too love. Come on, Carlisle is waiting for us."

Today I reached three month mark and was really excited to finish my first trimester but too bad morning sickness was kicking my ass.

"Good morning Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as we entered the study

"Great." I said sarcastically as I chewed the gum to avoid puking during the scan.

He just shook his head and laughed along with Edward. Stupid vampire men.

My mood lifted as I laid down on the couch for the scan.

"Ok this might be a little cold." Carlisle said as he put some sort of gel on my stomach.

"Ok, you ready? Ok, let's see our munchkin." He said moving the probe.

He moved it all over my belly but to our great disappointment nothing was visible.

"The sac is much thicker that I thought." He said pressing some buttons on the machine.

Suddenly he gasped.

"What is it Carlisle." Edward asked anxiously.

Suddenly a heartbeat filled the room.

"Carlisle, isn't it too fast?" Edward asked.

"Edward, listen carefully."

I stared at Edward as he concentrated.

"Is that..." he looked like he was going to faint.

"What is it Edward?" I asked now scared.

"Bella, it is not one but two heart beats."

"Huh?"

"We are having twins Bella." Edward shouted which was followed by cheering from downstairs.

I blinked back the tears seeing Edward so happy.

For a few seconds I was scared thinking how we could manage two babies but when I thought about the rest of the family and guards, I sighed in relief.

I also realized that the babies would most probably never be put down with so many people around.

After a small round of celebration I said my goodbye to everyone.

"Are you happy Bella?" Edward asked as he drove me back to Charlie's.

"Yes Edward. I know it was unexpected but I am happy. What about you?"

"Bella, I thought I could never father a child now I am getting two, happy won't even cover what I am feeling right now."

He gave me a goodbye kiss when I reached Charlie's as he was going hunting.

Neither He nor the rest of the family had hunted for a long time. They didn't want to leave me alone no matter what.

They were taking over protectiveness to a whole new level when some of the guards found Jacob's scent near the treaty line.

But I had enough of it and refused to eat anything until they hunted. Finally they reluctantly agreed to go today for a two day trip.

They wanted to go two at a time but I was adamant that they go together. I knew they had not hunted in ages and I also wanted them to go together in case Jacob or his pack attacked.

But Edward refused so Jasper and Alice decided to stay back with me.

So after giving the guards special instructions to follow my every step the rest of the family decided to go.

I missed Edward but knew this was necessary.

That night sleep was hard without Edward near me.

I woke up earlier than usual and found my dad in the kitchen trying to make coffee.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Making coffee. Want some?"

"Dad, why don't you go and sit down while I make the coffee."

He huffed mumbling something about me being bossy like Renee which made me smile.

As I was preparing the coffee I laughed thinking about Kebi and Tia. They must be having heart attack thinking about me near the stove.

Charlie must have woken up earlier than usual not allowing them to do anything.

"No fishing?" I asked as I placed the coffee in front of him.

"Nope. Yesterday it rained pretty heavily and the river must be overflowing." He said taking a sip.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Charlie went to open it.

As I sat there I heard someone crying on our doorstep with Charlie trying to comfort her.

"Dad, who is it?" I asked

As soon as woman heard my voice she looked up.

"My queen, you have to help me. They got my husband."

I gasped as she addressed me as the queen.

Charlie looked dumbstruck not knowing how to consol the poor woman who kept crying and calling me queen.

"ma'am, why don't we go to the station and you can tell me what happened to your husband." He said.

But the woman pushed him out of the way and fell on my feet pleading me to save her husband.

"Dad, why don't you go inside and let me talk to her. Maybe she is comfortable with me."

"But Bella, I don't think she is in stable mind. She is addressing you as queen."

"It's ok dad. I can handle this. I will call you if necessary."

Charlie looked hesitant but went inside telling me that he was calling his deputy.

I immediately ushered the woman to the woods where the guards were already waiting.

"Keep her here and ask her what happened. I have to go back to my dad or else he will freak out. I will be back soon." I told them and rushed back to the house.

"Where is she Bella?" Charlie asked as soon as he saw me standing alone.

"Oh, she left. She thought her husband was lost in the woods but as soon as you went inside he came looking for her." I lied smoothly.

He looked suspicious.

"Oh come on dad why would I lie? Now I am going to my room to do some homework." I said.

"Ok bells, I am going to the station to have someone check on the lady. She looked pretty hysterical. We just cannot trust anyone nowadays. Will you be alright alone?"

"Yeah dad. I have my pepper spray with me." I said with a smile.

As soon as he left I was back in the woods.

"Who are you? What happened to your husband?" I asked the woman.

"My queen, I am from Canada. My husband is a mechanic there. One day all of sudden a vampire came to our house and kidnapped him. He wanted to change him because of some gift that he had. The vampire has hidden him in a cabin in the forest. I don't know what to do. You have to help me."

"How do you know all this? And how do you know about us?"

"The vampire had a girl with him who wanted to escape from him. She was also kidnapped as human and changed. She knew about you and told me to get help from you."

"How do you know that your husband is still human?" I asked.

"The girl told me that the vampire was waiting for a week so that he could change him with another one who he was yet to kidnap."

Immediately I called Jasper and Alice and we decided that Jasper would take some of the guards to the place and kill the vampire who was causing chaos in the town by kidnapping innocent people to change.

The woman after thanking me a hundred times left with them.

As soon as I returned home, I saw Charlie's cruiser in the drive way making me nervous.

I ran inside as quickly as possible.

"Where were you Bella? I thought you got kidnapped." He said as soon as I entered the house.

"Dad, I was just outside."

"I looked everywhere for you. Where did you go?"

"Oh dad I was just walking in the woods."

"Bella how many times have I told you to not go into the woods alone?"

"I am fine dad. Now stop worrying."

He looked suspicious but didn't say anything. I knew we had to be more careful from now.

When I reached the room I was so exhausted that I fell asleep as soon my head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N: thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you liked it too.

I have another request for all of you. I posted a new story which I wrote a while ago. Please read and tell me whether I should continue it or not. And also don't forget to review this one :)


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Twilight. If I did, Stephanie would not have been this rich.

* * *

I was dreaming about my Edward again when my phone woke me up. It was Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, how did it go?"

"Damn these new technologies, always taking away the beauty of surprises. You know, back in my day, we didn't have phones, we wrote letters and it used to be a beautiful experience getting one, opening it with anticipation to know who had taken time to remember you."

"Wow Jasper, are you thinking of becoming a writer?"

"Maybe."

I realized then that he was stalling.

"Now enough with the technologies. How did it go?"

"Bella, things were different when we got here but thanks to Alice we were prepared."

"What happened, Jasper?" I asked urgently.

"Relax darling, everything is just fine. We handled everything."

"Jasper, just tell me."

"Bella, the woman was actually a trap set by some vampires who escaped from Emmett and Rosalie in the south."

"What? But they told us that they got everyone."

"Unfortunately no. I think these vampires were not there with the others when Emmett and Rosalie attacked. Since they had no way of knowing this, they must have thought that they got everyone."

Jasper then explained to me how the two vampires wanted to take revenge on us. Too bad they didn't know that Alice was our little psychic.

Fortunately Jasper was able to handle everything without any problem, thanks to his military skills and his ability to manipulate emotions. He assured me that everything went well and that they would be back in a few hours.

The only downside was that the woman didn't make it. He told me that she did everything for money which made me question her sanity. Who in the right mind would make a deal with a vampire, not to mention a human drinker, for a few dollars?

Then again I have heard that money makes people do crazy things.

I didn't know whether to be sad or relieved. I knew if she survived, there would have been more problems since she was still human.

I knew that a person, ready to make a deal with a dangerous vampire just for a couple of dollars, could not be trusted. The only options left for her would have been death or turning into a vampire since we could not trust her with Volturi around.

Even though everything else turned out pretty well, it was enough to make me understand how dangerous trusting unknown people could be. It also made me realize that I failed as the queen.

It was my job to ensure the safety of my people. I understood that I was reckless to send them along with the woman without even trying to see if she was trustworthy or not. I put my brother and sister in danger along with my guards because of my carelessness.

I stood and walked to the window. I looked at the rain outside and thought back to everything that happened.

As I watched the raindrops falling, I realized that I couldn't change anything or make any sort of progress by sitting back and thinking about it. I realized that things like this happened even if I was not the queen. The only thing that mattered was that I learn from the experience and never let mistakes like this happen again.

I continued looking at the rain and tried to clear my mind. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain falling.

I placed my hand on my belly and was surprised to feel a bump. I was sure it was not there the previous day.

I rushed to the mirror and lifted my t shirt and let out a gasp when I saw my baby bump. I placed my hands on it once again caressing it. The happiness that I felt seeing and feeling it, was beyond anything that I had ever experienced.

I returned to my bed still caressing my belly thinking about Edward's reaction when he sees it. I could not wait to hear the daddy- baby talk which I was sure would be the first thing he does after greeting me when he returns.

Soon my thoughts turned to Charlie and I could not stop myself from getting anxious.

I knew that Charlie was suspicious of my behavior after the woman's visit. I knew he was just humoring me by not questioning anything when I told him that the woman left but I knew him enough to know that he was not fooled by my acting. He was a cop after all and a good one too.

I knew that I could not put him in danger by telling him about my immortal husband and my new position as the queen of the vampire world which meant that I had only two options -either hide in our cottage and make him believe that I ran away with Edward or tell him that his eighteen year daughter was pregnant leaving the supernatural part all together.

I was not sure how either would work considering that if I go with the former I would have to do a good job at hiding and most probably won't be able to see him or attend classes which could be a problem as I wanted to graduate before having the babies. There was also the fact that I didn't want to leave him.

And If I took the latter, it would raise more problems considering that my babies were not completely human and my pregnancy was unpredictable. There was also the fact that I couldn't go to a regular hospital or have a human doctor without exposing us, not to mention the part where Charlie most probably would shoot Edward for getting me pregnant. All in all everything was a giant mess.

As I was getting lost in the thoughts, my stomach growled alerting me of the need of food.

I walked down stairs to find Charlie watching TV. I didn't realize that he was home as today was his fishing day.

"No fishing?" I asked as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Bella, it is raining heavily nonstop since yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Bella, what is with you? You seem distracted."

"What? I am not distracted. You are just imagining things dad." I said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Before he could react there was a knock on the door.

"I will get it." Charlie said getting up.

I sighed and walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Suddenly I felt the bubble around me and Edward's thoughts filled my mind.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"_Bella, are you in the bubble? What happened? Where are the guards?"_ he asked full of concern and fear.

"I am not sure…" I said as I ran to the door as I realized that Charlie was outside.

I screamed loudly seeing Paul holding Charlie with a knife to his throat and the guards surrounding him ready to attack.

"Stop" I shouted to them as I knew he would phase hurting Charlie if they attacked.

The guards moved back seeing me.

"Well, look who is here. The queen of the leeches." Paul said through his teeth as he pulled Charlie closer.

Charlie was a strong cop but I knew he could not over power a werewolf even if it was in its human form. So I screamed at him to stop struggling against Paul's hold.

To my great relief he listened to me.

"Bella, go inside and call the cops." He shouted.

"Shut up Charlie." Paul screamed at him.

"Paul, why are you doing this?" I asked as I started walking towards him ignoring Edward's thoughts screaming at me to stop.

I saw the guards getting ready to jump in front of me if Paul attacked as I continued walking.

"You don't know why? You and your husband destroyed our pack. He single handedly sent our whole pack to hospital. You and your leech brainwashed our elders turning them against us. Now they are worshipping you, calling you goddess and you are asking me why I am doing this." He screamed making Charlie flinch.

"Paul, you and I both know that it was your people who hurt us by poisoning me. Now stop this nonsense and leave Charlie alone, he has nothing to do with it." I said trying very hard to remain calm.

"_Take deep breathes, Bella..."_ Edward thoughts said to me as he realized that my anger was getting out of my control.

"Oh Bella, you are so naïve if you think I am going to let him go."

"Bella, go inside and call the cops." Charlie shouted at me again.

"Paul, just let him go." I said forcefully.

"No way. You know, Jake thinks we have to wait and train to take you down. But I knew you would fall if anything happens to your dear father. You would be too heartbroken to fight."

"Is that why he is not here with you?" I asked to keep him talking.

"oh he doesn't know that I am here. He thinks he is going to wait for the right time. He even met up with another leech, a woman who wants to take revenge on your husband for killing her mate."

"Bella, what is he talking about?" Charlie shouted but I could not focus on him. I was too busy concerned about my family.

At first I was confused about whom he was talking about and then I remembered Victoria. I never realized that she was waiting for taking revenge on us for killing her mate.

"So he thinks he can take us with a vampire at his side?" I asked adding a laugh to the mix to make him think that I was not concerned about any of this.

"oh he is going to defeat you and for your information the vampire is not alone. So be ready to die a painful death."

"Not alone? Is she bringing the ghost of her dead mate too?" I asked trying to sound sarcastic knowing that his anger will make him tell me about the others helping Jacob.

"oh shut up. Just wait; her newborn army will be enough to destroy your family. I am just making my contribution by killing your dad. After all a heartbroken warrior is good for nothing."

Suddenly I could feel my anger reaching the breaking point. I raised my hand without even thinking and sent a blast of energy towards him.

Everything swayed as it raced towards him making him loose his grip on Charlie allowing him to escape. It hit him with such force that he went flying back to a tree behind him.

I walked towards Paul ignoring my father calling me and lifted him up by his neck.

"I would have forgiven you if you targeted me instead of my dad," I said throwing him to the ground.

In the back of my mind I knew Charlie was watching me but I could not bring myself to care.

Suddenly I saw the human on ground phasing into a large wolf. He lunged towards me but to his surprise I caught him by his neck and slammed him on the ground again.

He howled in pain as many of his bones broke when he hit the ground. It was so loud that I was sure the whole state heard it.

"You know, they call me goddess of fertility and wife of the god of immortality which I don't believe. But if I was the goddess, I would have taken away your immortality."I said as I placed my hand on his chest which I didn't have any idea why.

Suddenly to my surprise the wolf turned back human and a white glow left his body. To my surprise his body was no longer large or muscular.

That is when I realized that the words I said in anger held more meaning that I knew. I realized that I had taken away his immortality.

He now was just a human with a lot of broken bones. I heard Edward's thoughts as it showed the same surprise that I felt.

Suddenly I felt dizzy thinking about implication of what I did. I knew no vampire or human had the power to do such a thing no matter how powerful they were. I realized I could not have done this unless I was the one who had the power to give it in the first place.

Edward realized that I was getting anxious thinking about everything.

"_I will be there soon, my love. Everything is going to be just fine. I am so proud of you. My wife- the werewolf-slayer." _He said making me smile.

"_I love you Edward."_

"_I love you too, my Bella." _He thought back making me smile.

"Take him to Carlisle." I ordered the guards motioning towards Paul.

Suddenly Tia and Kebi ran towards me with a glass of juice which made me laugh. They followed strict schedule of feeding me even at the times like this.

"Your majesty, are you okay?" they asked checking for injuries.

"I am just fine but I don't think it is a proper time to drink juice."

"Your majesty, forgive us for not agreeing, please drink this at least for the little ones."

"_Drink it love."_ Edward said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up. Don't encourage them, Edward."I said aloud. Since they knew of our mental link they knew that I talked to Edward through my mind making this type of thing a part of our life for everyone except my dad.

"Bella!" he shouted making guards surround me for my protection.

"It is ok. He won't hurt me." I assured them. They were reluctant but moved out of my way.

"_I am sorry love that I am not there."_ Edward said as he ran.

"It is ok. I can handle it. Now slow down. Everything is fine here so you need not rush." I said aloud again without thinking.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Charlie continued shouting.

"Calm down dad." I said. I knew that the bubble was the reason for my confidence.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I have no idea what is happening around me and you want me to calm down? And who the hell are these people?" he motioned to the guards and maids.

I sighed.

"They are my guards and maids."

"What!"

"Dad, I know you have questions but let as first go inside."

He mumbled something and walked inside with me following him.

"talk." Was all he said as soon as he sat down.

"Well, you see…I …."

"Bella" his tone held warning.

Before I could respond a guard came inside the room and bowed in front of me.

"Your majesty, sorry for the interruption but it is an urgent matter."

"It's fine. What is it?" I asked. I knew that Charlie's eyes were on me but my duty as queen was the priority here.

"Carlisle is not back. What should we do with the dog?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot that he was not there. Ok do one thing, call Sam and tell him what happened. Tell him to come and collect him." I said.

"As you wish your majesty." He bowed again and left the room.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? Who is he? Why is he addressing you like that?" he asked trying hard to control his anger.

"Because I am their queen" was my brilliant answer.

"Bella, is this a prank?"

"Dad, I am telling you the truth. I am their queen. Dad, forks has many secrets in it that mortals have no idea about. The stories that you heard in your childhood were not just myths."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"You heard of the Quileute Legends?"

"Yeah. What does it have to do with all this?" he asked impatiently.

"They are not just stories."

"Are you telling me that the boy really turned in to a wolf and it was not my imagination running wild under pressure?" he said getting up.

"Yes dad, he is a werewolf. Dad, the Quileute Legends tell their history not their imagination."

He gasped.

"So, the Cullens?"

"are immortals." I finished.

He sat back with an audible sound.

"Are you telling me that your boyfriend is an immortal? Is he the one who dragged you into all this mess?"

"No dad but it is connected. You see, I was born to be with him, I am his soul mate."

"What the hell are you talking about Bella? There is no such thing as soul mates. The boy must have brain washed you." He said getting up again.

"No dad, you don't understand. I have been seeing him in my dreams for as long as I can remember, even before moving to forks. You remember me being in pain and upset many days right? I know you pretend that you don't see but I know you knew that I was in pain. It was not because of mom. It was because Edward was not with me."

"Bella…"

"Dad, I feel physical pain when I am away from him. You asked earlier who I was talking to. It was Edward. We can talk through our thoughts."

Charlie looked like he was going to have a heart attack so I decided to stop playing truth but he was having none of it.

Then I remembered that Billy was on our side now. He now considered me as the reincarnation of the goddess, thanks to the elders.

So I called Billy and he agreed to come and talk to Charlie.

"Dad, I know you want the truth so Billy will be here to talk to you. I can see how hard it is for you to listen to this from me. Billy is your friend and he will help you understand. I am going to the Cullen's to give you some space."

He started to protest at this.

"Dad, I know this is a lot to take in and I have only told you a part of it."

"Bella…"

"Listen to me dad, I know you are angry but please understand that I kept all this a secret for your protection. Now I am leaving two guards for your security. I will see you later. And always remember that I love you."

With that I walked outside to my truck ignoring his protests. I knew he needed time and space to digest all this once Billy tells him everything. So I decided to give him just that. I just hoped that he forgives me for keeping everything a secret.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the delay. I fell ill and was not able to type. Anyway thanks for all the reviews. Your love and support means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter. Please review to let me know.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyers does.

* * *

I laid on our bed as soon as I reached our cottage. I was tired, so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open but for some reason my thoughts kept on wandering to the events that happened earlier.

When I woke up this morning, I never realized that today was the day my dad was going to find out about me. The 'me' that was not the clumsy girl that he knew and loved.

To say that I was concerned for his health would be an understatement. I could not even imagine what his reaction would be when Billy tells him about everything. I could only hope that he doesn't have a heart attack considering the things he was going to hear about his only daughter.

A small part of me felt guilty for keeping such big secrets from my own father but another part knew that I could not have done anything else at the time. I could not even imagine how he would have reacted if I went and told him that I married a vampire and was having his babies, not to mention the part where I tell him that I was the queen of the vampires and majority of the said vampires believed that I was incarnation of their goddess.

As I laid there I could only hope that Billy does a good job of explaining everything without giving him a stroke.

I tried to forget about everything so that I could sleep but to no avail. The bed felt cold without Edward which made it harder for me to fall asleep. So I hugged his pillow close to me and wished for him to return sooner so that I could forget the world in his embrace.

I sighed and closed my eyes and before long I was asleep. The Next thing I remember was waking up with strong arms around me, providing me with a sense of calmness and security.

"Edward you are home!" I exclaimed hugging him closer.

"I drove as fast as I could, love. I am sorry for not being there for you this morning."

I groaned thinking about the said morning.

"Don't remind me. It was horrible. I thought Charlie was going to have a heart attack." I said burrowing myself close to him.

"I am sorry sweetheart. I know you didn't want your father to find out this way but maybe this is for the best."

"I don't know Edward. You should have seen his face when I tried to explain everything. I am seriously concerned about his health. I hope he has a strong heart."

"Oh Bella, he is a strong man. I think he will surprise you."

"I hope you are right. I don't think I can handle any more stress."

"Love, look at me. Everything is going be fine, ok?"

I nodded and tried to relax but soon my mind focused on what Paul said about Jacob and Victoria.

"Edward, Jacob and Victoria…"

"Don't worry love. We can meet and discuss everything tomorrow when everyone is back. Now, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it Edward?"

"I want you to relax. All this stress is not good for you or our babies. So close your eyes and forget everything else, love. Forget about Charlie. Forget about Jacob and Victoria and just relax. Go to your happy place."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and tried to go to my happy place. Then I realized that I was already in my happy place, with Edward in our beautiful cottage. Now I just needed to turn my mind off to enjoy it fully.

I could not help smiling as he cuddled closer, burying his face in the back of my head and wrapping an arm over my swollen belly as he slid a leg in between mine.

I turned my head towards his face and kissed his cheek lovingly earning a beautiful smile from him.

"I love you Bella. I know things get crazy sometimes but always remember that I will be there for you and together we can face anything."

"I know Edward. I just worry."

"No need of any worry, love. Everything will be alright." He said kissing my hair.

I closed my eyes cuddling closer to him.

"Edward, what are we going to do about Charlie?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Bella, I think we should go talk to him. Just lay everything on the table and let him decide what he wants to do. I know Billy promised to explain everything but he doesn't know everything like how we were connected to each other even before we met or about your pregnancy. These things only we can explain."

"I don't know, Edward. I am scared of his reaction. What if he decides that he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Love, he is your father. He loves you very much and I know he will always love you no matter what. Let's just go and talk to him, ok?"

"Do we have to do it today?" I asked feeling anxious.

"You don't have to do anything which makes you uncomfortable, love. I was just giving my opinion." he said kissing my forehead.

"No, you're right; I need to talk to him." I said with a sigh.

"How about waiting for him to come to us?"

"Huh?"

"I will call Billy and tell him that you are staying here and ask him to sent Charlie here whenever he is ready to talk. What do you think, love?"

"Well, I like this option better." I said in a childish tone make him laugh.

"Stop laughing at me." I whined hitting him on the shoulder.

"Oh-oh, violent Bella is making an appearance." He teased.

"Oh, I will show you violent Bella." I said starting to get up but suddenly he pinned me down and hovered above me with a sexy smile on his face.

"I think I am in love with this violent Bella." He said with a wink making me laugh.

He kissed me making me hum in pleasure. But unfortunately our make out session was interrupted by his phone making both of us groan simultaneously.

He got out of the bed to answer the phone making me pout.

I wanted to get up but was still tired and was on the verge of falling asleep again.

"That was Alice making sure everything was ok with Charlie. I told her he was with Billy at the reservation which is why he disappeared from her vision."

I nodded and tried really hard not to yawn but failed miserably.

"Love, why don't you try sleeping while I talk to our babies?"

"Edward…" I started to protest.

"shh…, no one interrupts daddy-baby time." He said lifting my tank top and whispering to my belly making me laugh at his antics.

Soon I was once again asleep. The next time when I woke up, Edward was reading a pregnancy book sitting beside me. He had a beautiful smile on his face which made him look more handsome and carefree.

"Did I wake you, love?" he asked when he saw that I was awake.

"mmm…no…" I replied sleepily.

He closed the book and placed it on the night stand before lying beside me.

"What's with the smile?" I asked when he continued smiling.

"I am just happy, love. I had never even imagined that I would become a dad and look at me now." He said shaking his head as if trying to wake up from a dream.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he talked making him sigh.

"I always felt like a monster, designed to suck life out of the innocent. Our kind are ruthless killers known to take life of people and look at me today. I never imagined that I would make life instead of taking one…" He said with an expression of awe and wonder.

He placed his palm on my expanding belly.

"I cannot believe that we made this, our children, a part of me and you. Bella, I cannot even thank you enough for giving this gift." He continued.

"Edward…."

I pulled him close to me and took his hands in mine and kissed it.

"You don't need to thank me." I said shaking my head.

"Yes, I do, my love. In fact, a thank you is not even enough to convey my gratitude. Before you, I was just surviving not living and then one day you came along changing everything, turning my life upside down. You gave me love, your life and now this. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Bella. You are kind, loving and you are the only one who accepts me for who I am and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Hey, where is this coming from?" I asked desperate to lighten the mood before hormonal Bella makes an appearance, bawling her eyes out.

"Edward, look at me, you are a good man. How many times do I have to say this? Now you listen to me, you might be a vampire but you are not a monster. I have seen monster in my kind who kill and torture people for stupid reasons but when I look at you I see a man with the power to kill and destroy anything and everything but struggling to protect it against your own basic instinct so don't tell me you don't deserve all this. Edward, you are the kindest, most loving person I have ever known. You know me more than I do. You take care of me, you make me feel beautiful and cherished. You give me love, security and yourself. What more could a girl ask for?" I said kissing his forehead.

"And these babies," I continued placing my hand on my belly along with his, "are very lucky to have you as their dad."

"Bella…"

"Edward, no matter what you say I know who you are and Trust me, I am a very lucky girl to have you as my husband."

"Bella, I am the lucky one."

"We can argue like this forever you know."

"I know and that is the beauty of our relationship, we can be cheesy and corny like the lead characters of an old romantic novel and still not get tired of each other."

"Oh, I will never get tired of you unless you forget to buy the chocolate ice cream that I am craving."

"Don't worry; the fridge is filled with it. So does that mean you will never get tired of me?"

"You know I will never get tired of you. Besides, our people believe that we are literally made for each other."

"That we are, my love but the god and goddess part is little bit over the top."

"Yeah I know but you do look like one though." I said with a smile.

"Well, so do you."

I snorted hearing this.

"What? You don't believe me?"

I just smiled and kissed him passionately.

Our make out session was once again interrupted but this time not by his phone but by a knock on the door making us both groan once again.

"Whoever that is, is going to die." I said irritated.

"Ooh… violent Bella is coming out once again." Edward teased.

"Shut up and answer the door, lover."

"Lover, huh?"

"Yep. What? Don't you like it?"

"Oh, I love it, lover." he said kissing me before walking out of the room to answer the door.

I sighed and buried my face in the pillow inhaling his scent.

Soon Edward was back.

"Bella, Charlie is here." He said making my heart stop.

"What?!"

I was out of the room before anything else registered in my mind.

I saw Charlie looking around with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Dad…"

He turned but his gaze zeroed on my baby bump which was clearly visible. I normally wore baggy clothes when I was at Charlie's that hid my baby bump well but now that I was wearing a thin tank top, it was clearly visible.

I became more and more nervous when I saw his face turning red in anger.

"You are pregnant?!" he shouted then turned towards Edward and charged towards him.

"YOU SON OF…" before he could complete his sentence or get his hand around Edward's neck, he was thrown across the room by the bubble which appeared around Edward in a split second.

"Dad!" I shouted running towards him fearing the worst.

I was relieved when I saw him still conscious and sitting up.

I realized that the bubble around Edward did not use its full force and only just shoved him.

"Are you ok?" I asked crouching beside him.

"What was that?" he asked in return looking like he was trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"He is the god of immortals, what did you expect?" I heard the guard who was now standing in our living room with a dozen others with an expression of hatred towards Charlie say.

Thankfully Edward assured them everything was alright and told them to give us some privacy. They were reluctant but agreed.

I helped Charlie to the nearest chair. He was silent for what felt like years.

"Did he push you into all this?" he asked finally.

I took a long breath.

"Edward didn't push me into anything, dad."

"But…." He looked like he was struggling with words.

"Dad, do you know where I first saw Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, why are you asking me all this?" he said irritated.

"Just answer the question, dad."

"In your school, I guess."

"That is where you are wrong. It was not when I first came to forks. I first saw him in my dreams. I used to see him every day from as long as I can remember. Do you remember asking me why I searched for libraries where ever I go? Every time I used lie and tell you that I was obsessed with books when my real obsession was with the golden eyed boy who visited me every single day in my dreams. You have no idea how many books I have read about recurring dreams just to see whether there was even a slight chance of meeting this person who was giving me restless nights. And one day he was there, in front of me and I saw the world shifting around me. Dad, I don't believe we are gods like our people believe but I do know that the connection that we share is otherworldly."

Charlie sat there listening with attention as I proceeded to tell him everything that happened. When I finished talking, it was silent for a few minutes before anyone talked.

"Bella, I seriously don't know how to react to all this and I pretty sure I would not have believed any of this if I had not seen the boy turn into a wolf and you throwing him around like some stuffed animal instead of a real one. Everything comes as a big shock to me and seeing you married and pregnant does not help either."

"I know, dad."

We were both silent again. I looked at his face to get some clue about what he was thinking but his expression was unreadable. Finally, he sighed.

"Bells, you are my only daughter and I love you. All of this doesn't make any sense to me but I trust you. I don't know how to react to all this but I know that you are an intelligent young lady and even though I would have liked you to have waited for few more years before settling down, I see that you are happy that is good enough for me. And you Edward, I don't know what to tell you. Just be thankful that I left my gun home." He said turning towards Edward.

"Dad, bullet doesn't have any effect on him, remember?"

"Yeah, but I am sure it will irritate him at least."

This made me and Edward laugh and Charlie huff.

Once again silence filled the room after our laughter died down. I saw Charlie sigh once again.

"So Bells, I know this is your home and you most probably want to stay here now that I know the truth but always remember that you can come home anytime you want."

I was deeply touched by his offer. I never realized he would accept everything so easily but was really grateful for the way it turned out.

"I love you, dad." I said hugging him.

I pulled back I saw tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips which assured that everything was alright.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the delay. I am getting married (on sept 2nd) so everything is little crazy in my RL so please bear with me.

Also I have a couple of questions for you all. Would you like to see Charlie become a vampire or would you rather see him as human? Also who would you like Charlie to end up with? (Sue or anyone else). So pls review to let me know.


End file.
